A whole new world
by PhantomBlazeBrony
Summary: Orion, an orphaned young teen from Earth had attempted suicide by downing a bottle of bleach, but... survived? Well, he did and didn't. He did die, but he was revived into a different world. Orion has to get used to live in this new world, and meet friends, along with a some... interesting supernatural occurrences. Read the first chapter author's note for a much needed warning.
1. Chapter 1

-This story may or may not be suitable for children under the age of 13, or if you are easily disturbed. If you are dealing with any sort of depression, suicidal thoughts, anxiety etc. Some events will trigger you, so of you don't wish to be, DON'T READ. You have been warned-

* * *

 _"Whoa... that was quite the nap I took. Wait, I didn't take a nap. I thought I tried to... kill myself..."_

A young man woke up in a hospital bed. Confused and dazed, he tried to wonder what had happened to him.

 _"I had tried to kill myself, that's right. My life had just gotten way too out of hand for my own comfort. I guess I chose the easy way out instead of pushing my way through it. Huh, I guess it didn't work though. I'm still alive..."_

It was then he heard another voice call out to him, "Let's see if you're awake yet...," It was then a nurse with light pinkish hair, and yet, she was snow white, "Oh, you're awake, that's good. How are you feeling today young man?" The young man was still dazed, and couldn't answer. The nurse smiled and nodded, "I see you're still confused, so I'll give you time to rest up. I'll be back later."

"Wait, I need... some answers. How am I still... alive...?" The young man asked.

"Well, we found you collapsed somewhere downtown. You had a weak pulse, and were on the verge of death. Luckily, we were able to get your pulse back to normal. Although, we found a dangerous amount of bleach in your system. Were you... attempting to kill yourself?"

"...," The young man didn't answer, and the nurse nodded.

"I see, well, I can tell you not to give up on the world just yet young man. Just give it one more chance. You probably lived because there's still a chance that it'll turn for the best. I'm not making you take therapy that's for sure. But I'm sure something will come up," The nurse looked at her clipboard with a confused look.

"Is there a problem nurse?"

"There's zero information in you. No medical records, or even a birth certificate."

"Huh?" The young man sat up in surprise, "Wait, I think my wallet has my ID. That should at least have my name."

"Well, your clothes are in that bag over there. I'll get them for you," She handed the young man the pair pants that he had on, and he began searching for his wallet.

"There you are," He took out his wallet, and then his ID before handing it to the nurse.

"Hm, Orion? No last name, but at least I know your first name. You're 18? Oh, then where are your parents?"

"Parents?"

 _The truth is, I've never had any parents before. I'm an orphan..., so I've never had any real parents before..._

"Are you an... orphan?" Orion nodded, "Oh... uh... wow, is that you tried to kill yourself?"

"Well, not exactly...

 _It's something much more than that. Something that I probably shouldn't bother her with..._

"Orion... hm, what school do you attend?"

"North Side High..."

"I've never heard of that school before."

"Huh?"

"Oh, your memory must be foggy. Judging by your looks and how you act, you probably attend Canterlot High School. I'll call the principal there so she can check on you."

 _Canterlot High School? What_ _kind of weird school name is that? I've never heard of such a school_. _I know for sure that's not my school. However, I don't want to cause drama, so I'm just going to go with it. But instead, I'll say I transferred from somewhere else, and haven't registered to the school because I was an orphan._

"Well, I actually transfered to CHS just recently, but I couldn't register without a legal parent or guardian so..."

"I see, may I know the name of your orphanage?"

"I honestly don't remember. I ran away from that horrible place. It's been so long since I've been to my orphanage..."

"Hm, Orion, do you think you can wait here a second?"

"It's not like I can going anywhere... sorry, I wasn't trying to be smart..."

"No, it's fine. Wait here," The nurse then left, leaving Orion confused.

"Where am I if I'm not in Tennessee? What happened?" Orion looked around somewhat worried. It was then he felt himself get drowsy before falling back asleep.

He awoke again above the clouds. He looked around confused again, "Where am I now?"

"Why, you're in heaven Orion" A calm, soothing voice answered.

"Who's there?"

"It does not matter who I am. I'm just here to answer your questions in where you are and what happened to you."

"Okay, where am I? I know for sure I'm not in Tennessee..."

"You are correct there Orion. You are not on Earth anymore...," The voice fell silent before speaking again, "Well, you were successful in your suicide. However, I felt that you should give the world another chance. Not more so Earth, but a whole new world that's similar, yet different. Haven't you already seen the difference?"

"Now that you mention it, the nurse looked extremely pale for a healthy human being, yet she looked to be in top shape..."

"You are in the human world of Equestria..."

"Equestria? That place full of ponies?"

"Yes, you've heard of it?"

"Yeah, from the show. I don't know much about it, but I do know it's filled with ponies..."

"Well, this is the human version of said world. You will live your second life here. Perhaps you'll make some friends that will change your suicidal thoughts. Like Nurse Redheart..."

"Was that her name?"

"Yes, now go. I'll contact you again soon enough..."

Orion soon felt himself wake up to see Nurse Redheart walk back in his room. Orion looked up at her a little dazed, "Oh, were you asleep Orion?"

"Yes..."

"Did I disturb you?"

"It's fine, just a little power nap."

"Well, you're free to go. Just gotta get your paperwork. By the way, you're my kid now."

"Okay. Wait huh?!"

"You... adopted me?" Orion sat up slowly as she saw Nurse Redheart slowly take a seat beside him, "But, how?"

"Well, I didn't really adopt you. I sort of filed your papers out to make you my son. It's like adopting by default..."

"Is that how it works?"

"Look, don't mind the details. If you have nowhere else to go, and if you're this suicidal, then I need to help you myself rather than having a psychiatrist do it. Orion, I'll get your other papers done, and I'll take you home. I'll help you get situated before the school year starts."

"Uh, but I..."

"Orion, just rest while I get your papers ready, okay?"

"Uh..."

"I'll be back again...," Nurse Redheart left leaving Orion sitting in confusion.

"Well, let's see if I can talk to this goddess again...," Orion laid back, and slowly went to sleep.

He soon found himself back in the same cloudy place as before, and then, "So, how do you feel about Nurse Redheart adopting you?"

"Well, she seems nice. I mean, I've only ever had one real motherly figure in my life, and she'll be the second one. I just hope Nurse Redheart will be just as good as her..."

"I think you'll many more on your adventure in this world. Trust me Orion, this life, will be better for you. Not only that, I also think that you'll make other people's lives better."

"How is that possible? How can I make other people's lives better?"

"Only time will tell young one. Now go, I'll talk to you soon again."

Orion felt himself wake up, but not in a hospital bed, but in a car, "Huh?" He looked beside him to see Nurse Redheart driving him home, "What happened?"

"You really like sleeping. Well, after an hour, I was finally able to get you discharged. Now, I'll bring you to my home to get you situated. We'll get some new clothes for you later, but for now, I'll let you get more rest. You like you need it since you keep falling asleep for so long..."

 _Huh, so being in that cloudy place for a few minutes could mean longer here in the real world..._

"Nurse Redheart..."

"Nope, I'm your mom now, so call me 'Mom' now Orion."

"O-Oh, sure... uh, Mom... how is Canterlot High?"

"Uh, well, it's a lively school. However...," She paused before continuing, "There's some... supernatural occurrences at said school."

"How is that going to help with my depression, and social anxiety?"

"Don't worry about it honey. I promise you that the school will help with both. Trust me, that school used to be one of those high schools that had social groups that had to meet a certain status quo. Now, everyone are each other's friends now. Nerds with jocks, preppy kids with the skaters etc."

"I don't know... Mom. What if it just makes it worse?"

"I doubt it would. You'll meet some great people there that will definitely help with your depression and anxiety."

 _I was still skeptical, but knowing that I have absolutely zero knowledge of this world. I do know one of the characters from the MLP series. I think it was... Rainbow... Flash? Dash? I think it was definitely Rainbow Dash. That's really the only one I remember. She was on youtube for death battle._

"Okay... Mom..."

"Do you feel weird calling me your mom?"

"Y-Yeah... I mean, I feel as if you would be a great mom. I just don't know how to feel about it. You're nice and pretty, but I just don't know. I'm still confused about all this..."

Nurse Redheart began smiling warmly at Orion as she place her hand on his, "I want to make sure that you lose that depression you have so that you can live a happy life. I want you to be happy. Besides, you're the first kid I've ever had?"

"Huh? Haven't you and your husband/boyfriend had a baby yet?"

Blushing slightly, she looked down as the car stopped at stoplight, "Uh, I'm single actually..."

"O-Oh... s-sorry..."

Nurse Redheart squeezed Orion's hand, causing him to look at her in confusion, "It's fine. As long as I can take care of you."

"..."

 _I honestly couldn't say anything. I just feel like there's more to Ms. Redheart than she's letting on. Perhaps... she's in her own state of depression..._

Once they had arrived at her house, Orion was surprised to see such a small house.

 _She's a nurse. Surely she should a slightly bigger house..._

"It's only 2 bedrooms, and only one bathroom. Sorry it's so small..."

 _This just proves my point. Could she really be depressed as well? Maybe she had a previous relationship that didn't go so well. Or maybe her parents abandoned her... like they did me..._

"It's fine. It's not like we're sleeping in the same room."

"Well, the other bedroom is empty. So you'll have to sleep in my room until I get you a bed."

"Oh..."

 _Damn, that's just so inconvenient. Oh well, I don't think it'll take too long. I'll just find a job, and buy a futon._

"Well, you can go ahead and take a rest on my bed for now. I'll make some dinner, and call you down soon."

"Uh... I should sleep on your bed. I'll just sleep on the couch for today."

"No please, I insist."

 _I really don't want to continue this any longer..._

"Okay Mom...," I entered the house after leaving car to see the kitchen not far from the living room. There was a small table near the kitchen which I assumed was the dining room. In the living room, I saw a 50 inch television set, with two large speakers on the side with leather chairs and couches that matched the house design. I then saw a hallway that led to the rooms.

"My bedroom is the first door on the left. Bathroom is next to it just in case you need to fix yourself up."

"Okay, thank you..."

"Anytime sweetie. Now go on and rest."

Orion nodded as he began walking towards the hallway. The hallway had pictures of what seemed to be Ms. Redheart's family.

"So she has a sister who's also in the medical field. I guess it runs in the family...," Orion continued walking as he stopped in front if the door.

He took a deep breath, and stepped through. He saw exactly what he expected.

A room full of minor decor was seen. A few picture frames, a dresser, and that's pretty much it. There had seemed to be a queen sized bed, and a standard sized closet.

"I shouldn't have expected much, yet this is exactly what I expected from her...," Orion looked behind him as he looked at his feet, "How have I not taken off my shoes yet?" Orion slipped his shoes off, and took his shoes to the front. But he stopped, when he saw Ms. Redheart.

"What is she doing?" She was just standing in the kitchen, staring out the back door, "Is there something out there?" She heard him. and tried around quickly.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that. I just space out sometimes..."

"Oh, okay. Do you need any help cooking. I would offer any help if you need it."

"No, you should rest up while you can. We have to go out and buy you some new clothes. I assume those are the only clothes you have, correct?"

"Yeah, shouldn't I wash these too? I can help with that of you can't."

"No, no, I'll handle that too. We'll wash your clothes when we get you some new ones."

"Oh, alright, I'll head off to bed now," Orion walked back into the room, snd collapsed on the bed.

He awoke to find himself back in the clouds, "Whoa, are you just going to have this happen randomly?"

"Well, I had to talk to you. Otherwise, I'll do it once your asleep," The goddess answered.

"Alright, but why did you need to talk to me?"

"Because, this is where your new life truly begins."

"Hasn't it already begun?"

"Tomorrow, you'll meet a new friend. You may not realize it at first, but that person will become your friend in due time."

"How do you kow that?"

"I just know. Just trust me. This person will be your friend, and be the first step to helping your depression."

"I thought being adopted was the first step?"

"I didn't expect that to happen really. However, I did hear you when you talked about Ms. Redheart. You're correct though, she does have your same problem."

"Depression?"

"Yes, but I won't go too far into it. I'll only tell you that she's helping you because she didn't receive any help at your age. Her depression was t as bad as it was years ago, but it's still pretty bad. I want you to help her while she helps you."

"Uh, I'll try. Can you help me on how?"

"Be her son. She's rather young, and has lived a rough life. It would benefit her well if you be the best son ever. Just don't too overboard."

"Overboard?"

"You probably don't know what I mean about. Just don't worry about it."

"Okay...?"

"Just uh, don't be dense..."

"Huh? What's that suppose to-," Before he could finish, he felt himself wake up slowly. His eyes adjusting on his mother with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh...," She then buried her face into Orion's chest, "I thought you were gone. You had no pulse or anything. You weren't responding or anything. I was so worried..."

"Y-you were...?"

"Of course! You're my son!" Orion couldn't think of anything to soothe her, so all he did was wrap her around in a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry for worrying you mom. I didn't even notice any of that. I promise that I'll try not to do that again..."

"Thank you..., and don't be sorry. There was nothing you could do," She broke free from his embrace, and looked at him deeply, "Now come on. Your dinner is ready...," Orion nodded back as they walked off to eat dinner. All the while Orion thought about who the goddess meant about meeting someone tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

That next morning, I woke up to see my mom laying happily beside me. I looked over at the alarm clock beside her bed, and sighed, "Only 7:00...," I looked at her again, and smiled, "I guess I'll make breakfast."

I stood up, and made my way to the kitchen. Back at the orphanage, I would be the head chef since our orphanage was too poor to afford a proper chef. I would make breakfast, lunch, and my only friend at the orphanage, Crystalline, would help me make dinner for the orphanage.

I've done my fair share of cooking, and Crystalline has told me that I was pretty good at making food. So I guess I can make us breakfast while she's asleep. I don't know, Ms. Redheart feels like she could be a great mother.

I stepped into her rather small kitchen, and looked around at what I could use to cook, "Hm, seems like the necessary eggs, bacon... oh, there's some parsley in here too. Judging by her figure, she probably has a low carb diet to keep her figure. Maybe I'll make a fruit salad. I'm kind of in the move that as well..."

I grabbed some apples, pears, cucumbers, and other types of fruit in her fridge. I got to work on the fruit salad as I heard a distinct, cute yawn from behind me, "Orion...?"

"Good morning, just making you a fruit salad."

"Oh, uh, you didn't need to. I should make you food..."

"No, you've done quite enough actually. You've given me a home, signed me up for school, and are buying me clothes today. I think it's time I do something for you... Mom...," It still feels awkward calling her "Mom", but hey, she's still my mom now.

Once I finished the fruit salad, I handed it to her, "I hope it's fine. I made it specifically healthy so it can help your amazing figure."

"Oh my, you're quite charming, especially to your mother. You should save that for the girls at your school."

"Alright then. Well, when will we head out to purchase my new clothes?"

"Hm, maybe after breakfast, we can take a shower."

"Together?"

"N-No!" I saw a light pink blush rise on her face as she cleared her throat, "We're taking turns. Okay?"

"Oh..."

"What? Did you expect someone to shower with you?"

"Well, before I ran away from the orphanage, my only friend, her name was Crystalline, would bathe with me."

"She was girl?"

"That's what a she is, right?"

"How old were you two?"

"Well, I'm 18 right now, so I say we bathed with each other since we were about 12 years old before I ran away when I was 16."

"That just doesn't seem appropriate."

"Not really, we were like brother and sister, so I don't think we saw each other in a different type of light."

"Okay, if you say so. However, we won't take a bath or shower together."

"Okay, I understand. Would you like to be first?"

"Uh, why don't you go on ahead while I finish this fruit salad," I nodded as I started to head towards the bathroom, but was stopped when I heard, "Great job on the Fruit Salad. Maybe if you added something to add little more sweetness, it would be great."

"Oh, uh, thank you. Do you have any recommendations?"

"Possibly some light jam along the top, and mix it to cover the fruit evenly."

"Oh, I actually thought about doing that, but I wanted it to stay a little healthy."

"Orion, I'm all for healthy eating, and taking care of yourself, but I'm not a health freak."

"I understand. I'll take that into consideration the next time I make something. I'll go ahead and take shower this time."

"Okay, don't use up the hot water."

"I'll try not to," I mean, it's been forever since I've had hot water. Nevermind that though. That feeling I just felt talking to my mom... was that... happiness?

My heart felt warm talking to her. It felt like all my troubles disappeared for that split second talking to her. It felt... surreal...

Well, I think this world really is helping my depression. Maybe I should've started that series a long time ago. Oh wait, I was homeless for the last 2 years, so I couldn't.

Anyway, I took off all my clothes, and placed them neatly on my mom's bed. I stepped inside the bathroom, for which I haven't seen yet. It was a standard sized bathroom, and everything else was pretty standard.

Once I hopped in the shower, I felt a world of pleasure when the hot water came into contact with my body. It wasn't too hot, it was the type of hot that felt just right.

I haven't felt this type of sensation in 2 years. Even at the orphanage, I was lucky to even get hot water. That orphanage was just hell on Earth for me...

Once I started to wash myself, I began thinking about the things I no longer have in this world.

I definitely don't have a phone. I'm pretty sure my money has no use here, and I have no idea what to expect from the school I'll be attending.

 _Canterlot High School..._

I don't know what I should expect. My mom said that there would be some supernatural things happening there. I don't know what she meant by that.

Hopefully it's not anything bad. I believe the school year has started because I saw the calendar said: Fall.

I guess that means it's between September and December.

So the school year has started already, so I'm already late. That sucks... sort of.

I finished up in the bathroom, and looked around before facepalming, "I didn't grab a towel...," I sighed as I peaked out the door, and stared at hallway before looking around, and sneaking out the bathroom.

I checked the bedroom before stepping inside. I checked around for a towel, and then I realized I left the light on in the bathroom, "Guh..."

I quickly stepped outside only to see my mom standing down the hallway. Her face in shock of me as I stood in the hallway naked in front of her, "M-Mom!"

However, she wasn't looking at my pelvis region, but at something on my abdomen, "Is that... a scar?"

"Uh... yeah...," She walked closer to me, and began rubbing he scar, "W-What are you...?"

"I've seen many penises in my field of work, so seeing yours won't bother me. However, this scar... is it a permanent scar?"

"Yes..."

"When did you get it?"

"About 7 years ago..."

"When you were 11?"

"Yes, I was in charge of buying groceries for the orphanage. Crystalline came with me, and on our way home, someone tried to take Crystalline. I fought them off, but I ended up getting stabbed in the abdomen. The kidnapper stabbed me multiple times, causing me to bleed out quickly. The doctors said I could've died, but they said Crystalline stopped the bleeding as much as she could..."

She remained silent as I saw tears form in her eyes, "I owed Crystalline for saving my life. They soon caught the guy dead from suicide. He had slit his own throat to escape capture."

"Oh my..."

"This scar remained since then, and I use it as a reminder of how much I actually mean to someone..."

She then pulled me down, and hugged me, since I was taller than her, "I'll make sure something like that never happens to you."

I responded by embracing her back, and said, "Thank you...," I'm still naked though, and this still feels awkward.

Once we finished readying up, I situated myself in her car as she blocked the door. I started drifting off again. I lost feeling in my legs, and I started falling asleep again, "What the hell?"

I woke back into the clouds, and looked around, "Goddess?" I just starting calling this individual "Goddess". I don't know why, it just feels right.

"Orion, have you had any problems with narcolepsy?"

"Huh? I don't think so..."

"I'm sorry to say, but you have narcolepsy."

"H-How?"

"I don't know. I guess something went wrong when I revived you. However, don't let this affect your goal. You can still do this, okay?"

"It'll definitely make it harder."

"I know, but you mustn't give up Orion."

"Yeah I know, I'll wake up so I don't worry my mother again..."

"Very well, I'll speak to you again soon."

I awoke again to see us driving along the road. I saw my mom happily driving without worrying about me, "Ah geez..."

"Wakey-wakey sleepy head. We're nearly at the mall. Your narcolepsy will make it harder for you to stay awake at school."

"So you knew?"

"Yeah, we had to run some diagnostics on you. So far, you only have narcolepsy, depression, and anxiety."

"Tell me something I don't know..."

We pulled into the parking for a relatively large mall. It's definitely bigger than any I've ever seen.

We stepped inside, and I was again astonished to see some many different colored people. Pink, blue, turquoise, and even orange, or tan? I don't know, but I guess this is the human version of MLP, so I have to expect that much.

"Are there any styles of clothing you like?"

"Uh, maybe casual wear. I don't really like dressing nice at all."

"I see, let's go here," She pointed towards a store that somewhat resembled a Macy's.

We looked around for a while, having me try on clothes, and picking some out. In the end, I had a few jackets, some jeans, new shoes, socks, underwear, and at home apparel.

"I think this should suffice."

"Yeah, thanks again Mom."

"Anytime son," I then looked around for my wallet, and began searching for my wallet, "Oh man, I dropped my wallet. Mom, I'm going to go look for it."

"Oh, please do. I don't want you to lose your ID."

I nodded, and went off to look for my wallet. I guess I was sort of sporadic since when I turned the corner, I collided with someone. With a loud thud, I rubbed my head before glancing at who I ran into, "I'm so very sorry for running it you," I saw it was another pale-looking girl. However, she looked to be my age, and to be extremely pretty.

"Oh no worries, I'm pretty sure you have a reason darling. So what happens to be the problem?"

"I dropped my wallet somewhere, and I need to find it."

"Oh, is this it?" She held up my leather wallet, and I was so relieved as I took it from her hand, "I found it over by the leather jackets."

"Oh man, how can I ever repay you... um..."

"Rarity, it's a pleasure to meet you Orion."

"Oh, thank you... Rarity. Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I looked at your ID. Are you... an orphan by any chance?"

"Yes, well, I was an orphan. I was adopted yesterday, hence why I'm here to buy some new clothes."

"Well, if it's clothes you want, you should stop by my boutique. I make clothes myself, and I would be willing to make an extravagant attire!"

"Oh, I'll definitely consider it, and I would have to think about the price."

"Oh, I won't have you pay. You seem like a fine young man, so I won't let you pay."

"But, I should, that doesn't seem right. Not only did you find my wallet, but now you're offering to make me some clothes as well? You're quite generous Rarity."

"Well, it seems only right."

"Orion?!"

"Oh, that's my mom, uh, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, tata! Oh, and if I may ask, where do you go to school?"

"Oh, I'll be attending Canterlot High very soon."

"Oh how wonderful! That is where I go to school. I can't wait for you to meet my friends Orion. Well, now hurry along. Wouldn't want to keep your mother waiting."

"Right, coming Mom!" I waved to Rarity as I met up with my mom who was smiling at me, "What?"

"I see you've made a friend?"

"I doubt she would be my friend. All she did was hand my wallet back to me."

"Oh, but there's more to it. I think she may have taken a liking to you."

"A liking to me. From one meeting?"

"Yes. Were you nice to her?"

"Yeah..."

"Well that's one reason. She's a gorgeous girl, and for you to not instantly hit on her, or attempt to ask her out for her beauty would make her like you a little bit."

"I see, well, she does go to CHS, so maybe I can see her there."

"Great, you can officially become her friend then. Maybe she'll introduce you to some of her friends."

"Uh..."

"Right, your social anxiety. Well, don't worry about that. I'm sure she'll help you for sure."

Later that night, I wanted to talk to the goddess, and I guess she heard my call, "Yes Orion?"

"I met that person you had talked about. Rarity was her name. She handed my wallet back to me, and even offered to sow me some new clothes, free of charge. She's extremely generous."

"I see you've become quite fond of her. Well, she is the first step to curing your anxiety. Once you see her at CHS, do not hesitate to talk to her. Actually, she may go out of her way to talk to you when she does see you."

"I see..."

"Actually, from now on, every so often, I would like to hear about the progress you're making on your depression and anxiety."

"Huh? Like a live report?"

"Indeed, I would like to know how well this girl, and her friends are helping with your problems. I hope to hear positive results."

"Alright, I can do just that."

"I love the enthusiasm. We'll talk again soon enough, sooner than you may think."

I soon felt myself fall asleep into again deep slumber as I gazes off at the cloudy wonderland...


	3. Chapter 3

Now it was time for my first day at school. You don't know how hard the process was for registration. My first and last name is now officially: Orion Redheart. We had to properly register me, pay for my driver's license and new ID, buy me a phone, and then register me.

However, when I turned 16, I learned how to ride a motorcycle, so I went ahead and got that too.

Actually, I'm more surprised Ms. Redheart allowed me to get that, along with a motorcycle. Granted, the motorcycle was free since it was a friend of hers.

When the first day came around, both my mom and I rushed around the house trying to get me ready.

"Orion, do you have your book bag?!"

"Yeah!"

"Pencils, paper, binders?!"

"Yes, yes, and double yes!" I checked to see if everything was in order, and ran back to meet my mom. She looked at me with a surprised look and pointed downward.

"You don't have any pants!"

"Aw crap!" I ran back into the room, and slipped on some normal blue jeans. I stared into the mirror one last time to see if everything was right.

"Hair...clothes... phone... wallet and such. Alright, I'm good to go this time."

The reason we were both rushing was because we were both going to be late for something. My mom has to head to her job at the hospital, and I have to head to school.

Luckily, we can both take ourselves. My mom just wants to make sure I don't screw anything up.

"I'm ready!"

"Alright, good," We both headed outside, and we both got ready to head off. I hopped on my motorcycle, and she situated herself in the car. We both stared at each other with relieving smiles.

She rolled down her window, and said, "Good luck at your first day sweetie. Hope you have a great time."

"Yeah..., have a nice day at work mom...," We nodded at each other before she pulled out, and was off. I sighed as I put my helmet on, and revved up my motorcycle.

Again, the feeling I just had was pure happiness filled with joyful laughter. Once I stretched a little, I began to move my way out the driveway. I looked behind me left and right before stepping out more to finally ride my way to school.

As I continued driving, I noticed my hands were starting to hurt a little, "I guess you do need gloves. It is starting to hurt from the friction...," I'll just pick some up on the way home.

I saw the school over the horizon, and I took a deep breath as my anxiety began to take over my body. I entered the schools parking lot, and parked in the parking space near one of the windows of the school. I carefully took the key, and placed it in my front jacket pocket.

I took out the kickstand before looking around to see the many eyes staring at me. Some I recognized from the mall a few weeks ago, and a few new ones. Amongst them was one I was familiar with.

I took one last deep breath, and took off my helmet. I looked at everyone, and place my helmet on the handle bar before smiling nervously at everyone.

"Is this a new kid? He's pretty cool, and a little cute," That's what I kept hearing amongst the crowd.

I was so confused, but that same familiar face I saw earlier walked up to me, "Hey there Orion darling."

Of course, it was Rarity, "Good morning Rarity..."

"Quite the attention you've brought upon yourself, huh?" Rarity raised an eyebrow as I chuckled nervously.

"I really don't like this attention. My anxiety is going to get the best of me..."

"Oh..., uh, let's head on in. Let's get you out of this situation," She grabbed my arm, and pulled me inside.

"Uh, you don't have to do this..."

"Oh please, I think I should. You probably would've ended up soiling yourself if I hadn't."

"Point taken...," Once we stepped inside, I was surprised to see such a great looking school. Well, it was probably surreal to me since I've never been to a school before...

"Well, welcome to Canterlot High School. This is your first day, correct?"

"Yeah, I'm really nervous about it..."

"Well, that's usual for your first day. Don't worry though, I'll be sure to make your first day extremely divine!"

"Thank you Rarity."

"No thanks needed! Just helping out a fellow friend."

"I guess, but am I your friend?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Well, you've only just met me, so why would you call me a friend?"

"Because, you look like a friend who is in need of just that... a friend. And I think my own friends and I can help you."

"How?" Before I could even continue, Rarity placed a finger on my lips.

"Honey, don't ask too many questions. You'll see how when you meet my friends. First of all, do you have your schedule?"

"Yeah, they mailed it to me."

"Let me see it," I handed her my schedule, and she scanned it, "Ah, you have geology and chemistry class with me. Hm, you have English, then Algebra for which my friends aren't in those classes during that period, and the same goes for music, I honestly don't know. Wait, music? Are you into music?"

"Yeah, when I was living at the orphanage, I picked up singing, playing guitar and the drums. I actually picked up quite a few skills with instruments, and even learned other languages just to try and impress any parents that was looking for someone to adopt."

"Wow? Did it ever work out?" I looked down and sighed, causing Rarity to gasp, "Well I'm surprised that no one would want to adopt you, or why anyone would abandon you. Such a fine, talented young man shouldn't have this type of treatment. Oh, if I may ask, what other languages do you know?"

"I know some Tagalog, which is the language of the Philippines. Japanese, and only a little bit of French."

"Can you write Japanese symbols?"

"No, I can only write it in romanji."

"Hm, that's really impressive. Again, I don't know how anyone would skip out on someone like you..."

"Hey, it's just how the world works. It's not up to me..."

"Oh Orion, you've lived such a rough life..."

Oh it's worse than what she thinks. Oh well, when we finished up, she brought me to my first class, which was Geology.

"Geology?"

"It's the science that deals with-."

"I know what it is, but..."

"Hm?"

"Oh never mind, I'm just not used to really anything at school yet. I've never attended a school before, so I don't really know what expect. I didn't choose my schedule, and neither did my mom. I guess it generated randomly."

"Ah, I see. Well, no need to fret Orion darling. I'll be sure to keep you safe from all harm!"

"What harm will come to me though...," I say under my breath. Either way, once I arrived in the class, I saw other students conversing with one another. Possibly about their future plans, or how their weekends went etc. I was surprised to see such energy so early in the morning. I guess that's how having friends feel like...

Rarity caught my face change expressions, and did something fast, "Hey now, don't be so down in the dumps. I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends here at CHS. I promise you that," Rarity's genuine smile made grow a small, yet somewhat forced smile. She must have a good eye for this because she caught that too, "Don't force a smile Orion. Here, let me help you," She began poking me in my stomach a little bit, causing me to flinch, and chuckle a little, bringing a genuine smile out of me, "Now that's smile right there Orion. You look cute when you smile. And I felt some muscle when I poked you. Do you work out?"

"Occasionally, yes, I do like sports and all."

"Oh, I have a friend who might just like you Orion. Come now, we must prepare for class," Rarity led me to a desk beside hers, and sat me down.

I took off my backpack, and placed it on the ground. I took out a binder, which already had paper in it, and a pencil. I sat patiently, and tapped my foot anxiously.

"Orion, please calm down. Just remember that I'm here whenever you need me, alright?"

I took a deep breath and looked at her before nodding.

"Don't worry," She then grabbed my hand, causing me to jump slightly, "I'm here for you."

I looked away, and stared out the window, "Yeah, I'll try to calm myself...," I soon saw the teacher step in.

"Good morning class. Before we start class, I'd like to introduce our new student," Of course, as the teacher said that, I felt my throat get dry, and the sweat trace down the back of my head, "Now stand up, and tell us who you are."

I gulped heavily as I looked at Rarity for moral support. She only smiled at me, causing me to take a deep breath. I stood up, and stared at the large amount of eyes staring at me, "M-My name... is Orion... R-R-Redheart..."

"Well hello Orion," The teacher responded, and she seemed to have caught onto my nervousness as well, "And don't be shy. We all want to be your friends here Orion," I heard murmurs of agreement around me as I looked around at the students smiling at me.

I then looked at Rarity who smiled warmly at me. I took my seat before sighing deeply, "That was... quite a surreal moment for me..."

"See, I knew you could do it. And from the looks of it," Rarity turned around to see some of the female students staring deeply at Orion, "you've earned the hearts of a few of our female students here as well."

"I didn't think I could..."

"Well, have you ever looked in a mirror?"

"Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Orion, you're pretty cute. Perfect face, body, and smile. Any girls would be head-over-heels for you," These comments made me blush slightly, earning a small, cute chuckle from Rarity, "And when you blush, it's also cute," I turned away from her to hide my blush, earning another chuckle from Rarity.

I could feel a warm feeling building in my chest. It tightened as time passed on. I didn't know what else to expect from today, "Hey Orion."

"Yeah?"

"How about after school, I show you to my friends, huh?"

"Uh, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't."

Reluctantly, I agreed to meet her friends, "Yeah, I could do that. My mom works late since she's a nurse."

"Oh, I guess you have time to properly meet them huh? I mean, you can drive yourself home anyway, right?"

"Yeah, I guess...," I don't see what's so bad about meeting her friends. I guess it's just my anxiety speaking for me.

Later that day, once I left my music class, I stuffed a bunch of folded pieces of paper into a pocket on my backpack, "That's about 15 numbers today. Geez, I didn't think I'd be this popular with the ladies. I hope some of the guys here don't envy me..."

I soon saw Rarity wave from the entrance of the school as I checked for my motorcycle key walking towards her, "Looking for something?"

"Yeah, just making sure I have my key to my motorcycle...," I continued looking for them, and patted my pocket on my chest, "There it is..."

"Well, my friends are waiting by your motorcycle. Let's head on out," I nodded as I followed her to my motorcycle. I soon saw a group of girls waiting around my motorcycle, "There they are."

"There's... 5 of them...," I stopped as they caught a glimpse of us. I stepped back slightly, only for Rarity to grab my jacket sleeve.

"Remember what we talked about this morning?"

"Yeah... sorry, my anxiety keeps taking over in situations like these..."

"Come on, they want to meet you," She, like this morning, pulled me somewhere I was nervous of being.

"Hey Rarity!" One of them yelled. It was one who had rainbow-colored hair. That must've been Rainbow Dash. Huh, she actually looks pretty cute...

"Hi Rainbow, this is Orion. He's who I've been talking about."

I waved to them shyly, causing Rainbow to laugh, "No need to be shy dude. My name is Rainbow Dash, the coolest, and most athletic gal in the school!Rarity told us about you, so you shouldn't be shy around us."

"That's right...," A yellow, light-pinkie haired girl responded shyly, "I mean... yeah...," She turned away as a strand of her hair fell in front of one of her eyes, causing her to brush it away. I felt my heart pound like a taiko drum as I saw this.

She wielded the same beauty Rarity had. However, her beauty seemed... natural. Rarity looks to try her best to look her best, but for this girl... it just seems to be in her genes...

"That's Fluttershy darling. She's like you. Shy around just about anyone."

"Well, that's one thing we both have in common...," Even her name has "shy" in it. And it doesn't seem like it's a fib either. As I was lost in thought, I felt someone pop out of my shirt, causing me to fall onto my back, "Whoa!"

It was a pink... uh... everything girl. I mean, everything about her was pink, apart from her clothes of course. But her hair, and skin color were both pink. And I'm not sure what the personality for pink is, but if it was hyper, she would definitely fit the part. This was without a doubt, Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie Pie is my name. Nice to meetcha'!" She pulled her hand out of my shirt, and held it out. I shook it somewhat reluctantly as I had a smile on my face at her rambunctious nature.

"Pinkie, yer' making him feel weird," The next girl pulled Pinkie out of my shirt, and helped me up with practically one arm, "How are ya' doin'. The name's Applejack," She held her hand out, and I grasped it. She had a tight grip too. I'm strong, but boy was she strong.

She also has that type of southern hospitality and southern accent that I'm used to seeing and hearing back at Tennessee. Well, the hospitality whenever I'm shown it.

"Actually Orion, Ah' seem to here a slight country accent in ya'. It's not too noticeable though."

"Oh, people usually look past that, but yeah, I do have an accent slightly. It's just not as thick as yours Applejack."

"Ah' can see that," She chuckled a little, causing me to ease up a little, and chuckle in return.

Then came the last girl, "Hey there, my name is Sunset Shimmer," She was kind of reluctant to hold her hand out, and I was the same.

As I did so, Rarity pulled me back and said, "She's pretty new to this school, so she's still getting used to this place," She added a wink as she said this, causing me to look on in confusion.

"Huh...," I kind of just stood there with our hands still together. I realized this, and jerked my hand back, "Sorry..."

"No, it's fine..."

The ambiance sort of just got awkward around us, and Rarity broke it, "Well, that's all of my friends. What do you think?"

"Well, it's definitely a mosh-pit of personalities. Something you don't see in many groups like this, but if you think about, the same can go for everyone here. My mom told me that nerds and jocks were friends and the same with other social groups. I guess it's true. No one here seems to be keeping a certain status quo anymore. It something you don't see everywhere."

"Yes, it all thanks to the power of friendship who brought everyone close to one another. It brings good vibes to school, don't you think?" I nodded in return as I stared at all my, apparently, new friends. I can't lie. This is definitely a unique social group to be with, but hey, this whole world is unique to me. With some things I still have a hard time to comprehend, I can get pretty used to living here.

Later that night, I decided to talk to Goddess, "Goddess? Are you here?"

"Yes? Do you have a report?"

"My first day at school was pretty interesting."

"Oh, would you please tell me?"

"It's an interesting first report."

"I'm sure it'll be the perfect first report."

"Well, Rarity helped me through the first part of my day, and throughout the day, girls kept giving me their numbers. I definitely wasn't used to such attention."

"I see, have you contacted any of them?"

"Well, I don't really know how to use my phone myself. I've never had a phone before, so I'm still trying to work out the kinks."

"Mhm, go on..."

"Well, Rarity then introduced me to her friends. And I must say, I consider myself lucky. Her group of friends are so unique. However, they're all girls, so I don't feel like I fit in."

"Cause you're a boy?"

"Well, not only that, but I'm also from a whole other world. So I'm a boy, and an alien."

"I see, but don't they see you as they're friend already?"

"Yeah, but I just can't seem but feel out of place. Those girls seem to have been friends for years, so I just feel like if they bring up their past, it'll just force me to bring up my past, and I don't want them to get intertwined over something like that."

"I understand, and all I can say is to act as the situation calls for it. If you act too much on your anxiety, it might just stir up more trouble than need be."

"Yeah, I understand. Well, that's my report for today."

"Hm, quite interesting. You haven't cease to amaze me yet, and I don't expect that to change. I hope your next report will be just as great."

I nodded to wherever she could see me as I, again, slowly felt myself fall into a deep sleep once again.


	4. Chapter 4

That next day after school, the girls offered to meet me at a local cafe called the... Sugarcube Cafe.

Once I left the school I saw Fluttershy about to leave, but I stopped her, "Hey... uh... Fluttershy?"

"Oh, hello Orion. Are you heading to the Sugarcube Cafe?"

"Yeah, and I was wondering if you'd like to ride on my motorcycle with me."

She blushed, and looked away from me shyly, causing my heart to nearly jump out of my chest, "A-Are you... sure?"

"Y-Yeah, but I mean you don't have to... i-if you don't want to..."

"O-Oh, I'd love to...," Geez, is this a competition of who can stutter the most?

"O-Oh, cool. Uh, I only have one helmet because I didn't expect you to agree with it, so you can use mine. Might want to put your hair in a bun though," She nodded in response as she started to do so, "I'll wait for you outside."

I walked outside, somewhat happy Fluttershy agreed to ride with me. She has that type of beauty that many girls from Earth seem to lack. Not to mention her unrelenting kindness.

A natural beauty like hers is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Rarity has her upsides, but Fluttershy... I just can't seem to stop thinking about her unparalleled, natural beauty.

I soon saw Fluttershy walk out of the school, her hair in a neat bun as she stepped up to me, "Alright, I'm ready to go," I stared at her for a good second before snapping out of my trance to lead her to my motorcycle.

"It's rather warm right now, huh?"

"Yeah, but it'll get colder in a few weeks. So taking your motorcycle will kind of be..."

"Hard to ride from the freezing temperatures?"

"Yeah, exactly. But now, it's fine. The cool breeze, and the birds that'll land on your-."

"It's think it'll be hard for a bird to land on my motorcycle when I'm going at blistering speeds down the road."

"Oh, have you ever considered cruising down the road?"

"No, but I feel like I should if I'm to enjoy this ride with you," Fluttershy smiled at me as she put my helmet on. I knocked on the helmet, earning a small, yet cute yelp from her, "Sorry..."

"No, it's fine, just didn't expect you to do that."

"Yeah, just making sure that it was tight. Sorry for startling you."

"No, it's fine. Let's get going. We shouldn't keep our friends waiting."

I nodded, and we both hopped on the motorcycle, "If you wanna hang on tight, just hold on to my jacket if you need to. I don't want you to slam into my back when I brake. And when I turn, keep your body straight. Don't lean the opposite way to prevent falling off. If you hang on tight, you definitely won't fall of. If you can, wrap your hands around the front and grip my jacket, alright?"

"Y-Yeah...," She did as I told her, and I lifted the peg from the ground. I began stepping back as I looked at her.

"Ready?"

"Y-Yeah..."

I slowly turned so that she could get used to it. I stopped fora second, and started driving off, "By the way, can you lead me to the cafe?! I forgot to put it on a gps. Or more, don't know how!"

"Okay!" We pulled at a stop light that was either a left turn, or a straight away, "From here, keep straight and you'll come across two more stoplights! Keep straight on both of them! After that, you should get down town, and I'll tell you where to go from there!"

"Alright, sounds like a plan."

And about 10 extra minutes of wrong turns, and traffic, we finally made it to the cafe.

I parked my motorcycle, and we both leaned forward to sigh, "Well that was more trouble than expected. If you weren't here with me, I don't think I would've never found it."

"Glad I could be of help, but let's see if we can teach you how to use your gps on your phone."

"Point taken..., but did you have a great time?"

"Yeah, it was great. I wouldn't riding with you more often," My heart skipped a beat as she handed me my helmet.

"Y-Yeah maybe I could... take you home myself..."

"Y-Yeah...," She stammered, a light pink blush spread across her bright-yellow face. She looked extremely adorable this way, "I would like that..."

At both stated at each other deeply, only for it to be interrupted by Rarity, "There you two are. Come on!"

"O-Oh... right...," We both turned away from each other, blushing from our previous actions.

We followed Rarity inside for me to see a unique cafe. It felt calm, and welcoming. But I realized since of the girls were missing, "Uh, where are the others?"

"Rainbow had a track meet, and Applejack left a few minutes ago to help out on her farm, and Pinkie is-."

"Right here!" Pinkie appeared from the back of my jacket, causing me to jump in shock again, "Did I startle ya'?"

"Yeah, you did. How do you do that?" I looked a the others, and they just shrugged their shoulders. I then asked, "Where's Sunset?"

"She's in the bathroom. She'll be out soon."

"Alright, well, shall we have a seat?" They all nodded, and I signalled Pinkie to hop out of my jacket, for which she did.

"So, this our first outing with our new friend Orion. And I did see that Orion brought Fluttershy with him on his motorcycle. How romantic...," Rarity said in a somewhat seductive voice, "How was it?"

Fluttershy chuckled and twirled her hair, "Well, we cruised on the by so that I could get used to it. We also got lost, but it was alright in my eyes..."

"Oh, it sounded like the two of you are getting along quite nicely."

We soon saw Sunset meet us at the table fixing her hair as she did so, "Hey everyone, so what did I miss?"

"Oh, just how Orion romantically drove Fluttershy here on his motorcycle."

"Now I wouldn't say it was romantic," I say in an attempt to correct her, but Rarity continued on.

"So Orion, when will I get a turn?"

"Oh, well, uh..."

"Ooo, I've never been on a motorcycle before! Can I be next Orion?!" Pinkie replied next.

"I've driven a scooter before, but a motorcycle sounds cool. Can you take me put for a spin too?" And then Sunset

Each of them, with the exception of Fluttershy, all tried to ride with me on my motorcycle.

"Come on Orion darling," Rarity scooted closer to me, and began to caress my chest, and traced her finger down my abdomen, "I would love to ride with you."

What the hell was with this weird personality change? She's trying to seduce me!

"Oh Rarity, stop trying to seduce him."

"Oh I wouldn't mind if he'd rough me up a little...," Wait, that last bit sounded a little... distorted...

"Rarity...," Everyone groaned in response as if she didn't sound off. I looked on in a little fear and confusion. They seem to have caught on to this.

"Orion, are you alright?" Sunset asked in concern, "You look like you had just seen a ghost..."

"S-Sorry, I just heard something out of the ordinary..."

"Oh...," Sunset raised an eyebrow as I rubbed my forehead to forget what I had just heard, "Well, if there's any problems, be sure come to us for any help, okay?"

"Yeah, thank you Sunset."

"Anytime Orion...," Sunset shot a look of relief, and concern all at the same time.

I smiled and looked at the girls once more before leaning back in the booth we were in, "By the way Orion, Rarity told us that you were an orphan. Is that true?"

"Yeah, I've been a orphan for the last 18 years."

"You were just adopted?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I was adopted a few weeks back, hence why I'm here at this time in the school year."

"Do you like your family?"

"Well, it's only me, and my adoptive mom. My mom doesn't have a husband, boyfriend, or any other kids at her home. It's just me and her."

"Well, I think that would be easy for her. She only has one person to look after. And you don't seem to look like a handful, so she has an easier job than she thought."

"Well, I try to help out at the house as much as I can since she works late."

"Where does she work?"

"She's a nurse at the hospital. So she usually works a double shift to pay for the both of us. While she's gone, I make dinner for her when she comes back, and do any chores so that she doesn't have to do them herself."

"Wow Orion. There would be so many mothers out there that would love to have you as their son."

"Well, I tried my best to be the perfect son, but it took 18 years to do so..."

"Oh Orion..."

I didn't want it sound sappy, but I guess it just happened. I don't like talking about my past, or really, I never got used to talking about it since I had no one to talk about it with.

When I ran away, I had no one. I was alone...

Alone...

Alone...

Alone...

I soon felt a hand grab mind to snap me out of my depressed state. It was Fluttershy's, and she had just shot me the warmest smile anyone could ever give to me. I looked around at the table, and so did everyone else.

Rarity, Sunset, Pinkie, and Fluttershy...

If Rainbow and Applejack were here, I'm sure they would have shown me the same warm smile.

I took a deep breath before sending a smile back at them. If this is what happiness is suppose to feel like... then I'll gladly greet it with open arms.

As the hours passed, we had forgotten about keeping time, and it was already 8:00, "Oh my, would you look at the time. It's 8 already. Huh, I guess we can call it a day here, hm?" Rarity said as she stood up.

We all nodded in response as we all stood up from our booth, and began heading out the door, "Thanks for inviting me out with all of you. I really appreciate the gratitude you have shown me today."

"That's what friends are for, right?" Rarity asked as she shot a warm smile at me.

"Yeah, I guess so. I feel like this will definitely change my life for the better."

"Hasn't it already?"

I chuckled at this as I stared into the starry night sky, "The sky looks amazing. It never looked this amazing when I was at the orphanage."

"Oh dear, well, I have an idea. How about we go stargazing one day. I bet it'll be a fun experience for us to enjoy."

"Stargazing, I've never done that before. Sure, why not."

"Great!"

"I'll bring the cupcakes!" Pinkie yelled as she pulled two cupcakes from her... hair, and began eating them.

"I'll bring a blanket for us to lay down on," Fluttershy offered.

"I can bring a telescope for us to see some of the constellations."

"Uh... I can bring uh...," I didn't know what to bring. I've never gone stargazing before, so I don't know what to expect or bring, "What else do we need?"

"Hm, well, we could certainly need someone to make some drinks to wash down the cupcakes. Do you know any drink concoctions that would be great for us?"

"Well, I know a few, so quite possibly. Alright, I guess I'll bring the drinks."

"Great, we'll talk about this with Rainbow and Applejack. So it's plan, right? When should we do this?"

"How about next week?" I suggested.

"Why not. Sounds like a plan!"

The girls started to converse amongst themselves before I started feeling drowsy. I felt my knees weaken from under me, and Rarity caught a glimpse of this.

"Orion?" I soon felt my body go limp..., and all I heard last was, "Orion...!"

I woke up in the clouds once again, and I called out to the goddess, "Goddess? Are you here?" No answer...

"Uh, goddess? Can you hear me?" Still no answer, "What's going on here?" I decided to lay down on the clouds, and just stare up at the sky, "I guess this may only be my dreamscape. It's pretty boring here. Nothing to really do here..."

I then heard a faint piano in the background. It was light, and elegant. I sat up, and tried to place the sound. However, it sounded like it was surrounding me. It never got louder, but it sped up as I kept standing. Once I was up right, it was at a blistering tempo.

I started walking in an attempt to find the source, but as I walked around the clouds soon turned blood red, along with the sky they were in. The piano playing started to sound distorted, and deafening. It soon started to sound backwards along with the distortion.

I just wasn't used to such a horrible sound. The piano sounded nice at first, but now... I just wanted out of this hellish world, "What is this!"

"You're mine...," A deep voice answered before I finally woke up. I woke up in my mom's bed, to see all the girls sleeping around on my mother's room. I turned to see my mom sleeping beside me, and Rarity sleeping along my leg.

I didn't want to go back to sleep. That world... is something I never want to see again. However, I felt the need to sleep once again, so I just glanced at Rarity, and began stroking her luscious hair before looking at my mother, and falling asleep once again.

I didn't see the clouds again, nor that hell that I had just left. I didn't talk to the goddess that say. However, I just wanted to never see such a hellish place ever again...


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up that next morning to still see Rarity lying on my leg. It seemed Fluttershy was still sleeping too, but the girls, along with my mom, were gone.

However, I could smell... pancakes... bacon..., and eggs.

I sat up, in an attempt to prevent myself from waking up Rarity, but that failed. Her eyes fluttered open as she saw me, "Orion?" Her eyes began to fill with tears of happiness and sadness. She tackled me for a hug as she began sobbing softly, "Oh... my...," It didn't seem like she could get her words out.

I could probably understand why though. It's not everyday when a friend of yours just randomly passes out in front of you without any explanation. I assume that my mom has already told them about my narcolepsy.

I just stared at Rarity, and then at Fluttershy, who was beginning to wake up too. She saw that I was awake, and ran over as well. She too began softly sobbing.

I was somewhat taken back by the emotions I was seeing. Someone they had met earlier this week... wait, I shouldn't even think like that. I'm their friend, no matter how long we have been... I know they care for me.

I began to stroke their hair as it soothed them slightly. After about a few more minutes of sobbing from them, they finally calmed down to talk.

Rarity was first to speak, "Orion, why didn't you tell us you had narcolepsy?"

"I didn't want to worry any of you with that. I only just recently found out, so I forgot myself."

"Still, we need to know and worry now, rather than clueless and worry later. You know how we felt when we saw you faint like that?"

Then Fluttershy spoke, "We thought you had died. You had no pulse."

No pulse again? When I fall asleep from narcolepsy, I should still have a pulse when that happens. Why does my pulse go away. Even my mom didn't know when I fell asleep.

But when I fell asleep that time, it was the goddess that had made me fall asleep... unless... there's something this goddess isn't telling me...

"I'm uh... sorry. I didn't intend to worry any of you. I just thought that it wouldn't happen when I was with all of you."

"It's alright. We know you didn't mean to," Then Rarity cupped my cheek, "I think you should probably check with the others. They're cooking breakfast."

Rarity said this, but I couldn't even get up. Both Rarity and Fluttershy were still hugging me, "I can't get up if you're still on me...," Even as I said this, they still cuddled my chest. I could only chuckle as I said, "I guess you're both coming with me," With all the morning strength I could muster, I lifted the both of them, causing both to yelp in surprise.

"Orion!" They both said in shock.

"What? Neither of you would get up, so you forced my hand."

I put them down, but they went back to hugging me for both of them to say something that I didn't think the would say, "I you..."

Huh? What was that? What is...

"Come on Orion. Let's go have breakfast," They pulled me outside the room to show everyone cooking, and preparing the small dinner table we had.

"Orion!" Pinkie yelled first, drawing everyone's attention to me, "You're awake!" Pinkie jumped in the air, and tackled me for a hug, "We were sooo worried about you. When we saw you, you were like 'huuuh' and then you were like 'blegh' and I was 'AAAAH!" Then tears of pure joy fell down her face, "I'm just glad you're okay..."

"Yeah dude, you gave us a real scare..."

"The minute Rarity called me, 'Ah rushed over to check on ya'. We were all quaking in our boots when ya' just fell unconscious."

"Luckily, you didn't have a password on your phone, so we could call your mom to have her pick you up. She offered to drop us off at our home, but we wanted to make sure you were alright...," Sunset explained the situation quite vividly. I had to smile knowing my friends cared so much for me.

However, I still didn't understand what my mom meant when there were supernatural occurrences. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened while at school yet, so I don't know what she meant.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

"The basics eggs, bacon, and pancakes. I helped with the bacon," Sunset said as she plated a large portion of bacon, and set it on the table.

"I made my special, super delicious pancakes!" Pinkie said as she handed us a multiple plates of pancakes, "They'll be the best pancakes you've ever had!"

"That's quite a bold statement Pinkie. I hope you aren't fibbing."

"I never fib Orion. I'm telling ya', these are the bomb!"

"Alright, I'll hold you to your word. I do love a good pancake, but I'll have to work off the calories..."

"Rainbow and 'Ah did the eggs. We did sunny side, scrambled, and even an omelet."

"Wow, I didn't think any of you would do this. I mean, I didn't die. My narcolepsy just kicked in..."

"That's what worried us," Fluttershy said as she stepped up, "That freaked us out a lot Orion. We didn't what had happened to you. We panicked even more when you didn't have a pulse."

I looked around as I looked off towards the back door. It became silent, it was then I heard that faint piano again. I looked around for the source of the noise, but all I really saw... was... wait...

Rarity was nowhere to be seen.

I felt the world freeze around me, and turn blood red once again. I looked around in fear again. It was just like that dream from last night. I was back in such a hellish again...

"I'm back here again? Why?"

"You're mine...," That same voice from last night spoke again, and it did, the piano got distorted like last night. However, with the piano, was a light, reversed violin playing. Reversed as in it was playing backwards.

I felt as if I couldn't speak. I would try to open my mouth, but no words would come out. Not even a sound. It was just... nothing. Just that distorted symphonic tune in the background. I look on in confusion, trying to picture what the hell was going on.

I couldn't explain to the girls because they were frozen. Even if I did tell them, they couldn't respond. I could only stare at what I was seeing and hearing.

I then turned around to see something fly towards me and...

"Orion?" Now everything was back to normal, "Is something wrong? Are you gonna pass out again?"

"No, I just had... a vision."

"A vision?"

"It's something that I couldn't even explain. It's something I definitely don't want to remember."

Everyone stood silent, and I felt a hand grip my shoulder, causing me to jump. I turned to see Rarity smiling warmly at me, "Well, we won't pester you on that. Let's just have a great breakfast, okay?"

I don't know why, but as I feel with Fluttershy, I'm starting to feel it with Rarity now. With this warm feeling that I feel towards her, I smiled and nodded.

When we started to eat breakfast, we began talking about some random things. You know, the random thing friends do, or at least what I think they do.

"So, the fall formal dance is coming up, and I don't think any of us have dates, right?" Everyone began to fidget in their seats, much to my confusion.

"Dance? I was never told this, so I don't have one," I never was told there was a dance. I've never been to a school, so I don't know what to expect.

"Well, there's 6 girls here who don't have dates..."

"What? How do none of you have dates? I would've thought guys would be lining up to ask each of you out."

"Huh?" They responded.

"I mean, from my perspective, you all have great traits, and looks. I'd be lucky if any of you say yes...," That's a lot coming from me since, to other people, they're just fictional characters. I'm only here because of...

I saw the pink rush to all of their faces as they began stuttering, or messing with their hair.

"I mean, I would love to ask one of you out. But the real question should be: Will one of you be willing to accept my offer?"

It was then Rarity spoke up, "No, the real question is: Who will you choose."

Damn it, she's right. I can't choose more than one of them. How can I choose...? Who will I choose?

"We can perfectly tell that you're conflicted right now. The fall formal is in about a month. We'll give you 3 weeks to make your decision. Is that fine with all of you?" Rarity asked to the girls, who nodded in response.

Even if you give me that much time, I don't think I could make a decison. This is just... too complicated of a decision to make...

What...

do...

I...

do...?


	6. Chapter 6

Well, it's been a few days since that hellish day. I'm honestly not even worried about choosing my date to this dance, but this whole hallucination ordeal... is messing with me...

I don't know if I'm hallucinating, or if this is really happening in front of me. I haven't had to deal with it since then, but I just feel like if it ever comes back, it'll be worse than it could ever be.

I worry about it as each day pass. At first, I looked forward to my new life here, but after seeing everything that I've seen... you begin to ease back into that circle of depression...

I didn't know what to think. The fall dance was coming extremely fast, and I still have yet to choose someone.

I sat in the music room after school, strumming away at one of the guitars that was in the storage closet. As I strummed away, I felt my troubles slowly go away. Music is my safe haven from everything.

If I feel cornered, I'll start singing or make a beat of some sort. Music calms my mind, so I try to either listen or make music to calm myself.

In the middle of strumming, my fingers stopped as I looked out the window for a second, "How long have I been strumming? The sun is already about to set. I guess I should get going either way..."

Take note that we still have stargazing this coming weekend. At first I was looking forward to it, but knowing what happened a few days back frightens me...

What if that same ordeal happens again. With that in mind, passing out from my narcolepsy is the least of my problems.

Once I placed the guitar back in the storage closet, my phone went off. I checked the caller ID, and saw that it was Rainbow Dash. I answered and she sounded a little relieved, "What's up Rainbow?"

"Orion, are you still at the school?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you get something for me? I left my binder for English in my locker. Can you get it for me?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright, you remember my code, right."

"Yeah, don't worry. Where should I meet you."

"At my house, just knock on the door. One of my parent's should answer the door. Just hand it to them. Don't try and stay too long though. My parents are... ugh..."

"Don't worry, I understand. Most parents are."

"Thanks again dude."

"No problemo," Once I hung up the phone, I grabbed my bag, and I made my way to her locker, only to be stopped by Principal Celestia.

"Are you still here Orion?"

"Yeah, I was just about to leave. Just gotta get a friend's binder."

"Okay, but I actually needed to talk to you."

"Oh... okay?"

"To my office, let's go," Confused, I followed Principal Celestia to her office. I haven't been called to her office yet, but I believe this may be about my narcolepsy.

Once we arrived at her office, she opened the door, and ushered me inside, "Do you know why you're here?"

"Is it my narcolepsy?"

"Yes, Orion, we need to know this information ahead of time. You may not have passed out yet at school, but if it does happen, we need to prepare for it. Luckily, your friends spoke up for you, and told me."

"Yeah, I kept it from them too. The thing was, I only found last week I had narcolepsy. I didn't want to worry anyone, and I even forgot myself."

"I understand that, but a situation like that could cause someone's anxiety to act up."

Thought that's true, it'll cause my own to rise, but I'd rather just keep that between my friends. I mean, my anxiety is better than how it usually is, but my depression... is kind of... questionable to me.

"That's all I really wanted to see you for. You're dismissed."

I stood up and nodded before heading out her office, but she stopped me one last time, "Orion, if you need anything from me, don't hesitate to ask."

I paused for a moment, and as she said this because I heard... an upbeat piano playing in the background. It wasn't distorted like it usually is, but it was faint. To quickly get to the bottom of this piano, I nodded before quickly leaving.

I jogged to the music room to hear the music get softer and softer. Once I heard this, I slowed myself down. It was then the music sounded as if it caught up to me because when I stopped, it got louder, and was at its loudest when I stopped.

"This music... is following me..."

Baffled by this realization, I ran towards Rainbow's locker, entered the lock's code, and grabbed her binder before making a dash for my motorcycle.

Once I revved up, I could still hear the music as I was driving. It was getting faster as I drove at blistering speeds down the highway.

I was so worried about getting away that I didn't see that I was about to pass a redlight, and collide with a truck.

I skid across as the truck honked at me as I hit the brakes.

I signed heavily as I heard the piano slowly die out. Relieved, I checked my phone to see the time, "4:30... okay..."

I revved up again before waiting for the redlight to turn green, "What kind of hell am I living right now? Where I have to ruin away from music? The one thing that calms me?" Once the redlight turned green, I continued on to Rainbow's house.

I arrived in front of Rainbow's house, and just stared at it. Soon afterwards, the house, along with the surroundings changed color. No, actually, it lost its color.

"What the...?"

I soon heard a faint knocking sound, bringing the house back to color. I looked up at one of the windows to see Rainbow pointing at her phone, and holding it up to her ear.

I looked at my phone in response to see her calling me. I picked up, "Hey dude, I think I should go to your house to grab my binder. You seem out of it. We should probably talk."

"Alright, c'ya then," I took a deep breath, and went off again towards my house. I didn't look back. I had no intention to. I... was scared..., and backed into a corner one again.

I arrived back home without my mom's car bring there, "She needs to stop working a double shift, and let me get a job...," I stepped inside, and set my bag by the door, "I have an hour, let me see if the goddess will...," My body went limp as woke up in the clouds.

I looked around and heard, "Orion?"

"Goddess?"

"Oh thank goodness you're okay. I couldn't get a hold of you for a week. What has happened?"

"Goddess, something might be out to get me or something. Ever since my first day out with my friends... weird... things have been happening."

"This is bad. I was afraid this was going to happen. Listen, I need you to-," Her voice soon got distorted, and it disappeared.

"Enough of that..."

"What the? Not again..."

"Oh my dear Orion. I can't wait for everything to come crashing down for you soon. Then, you'll be all mine. Only then, will you realize that there is only..."

 _Ding-Dong!_

I jolted up from the couch to hear the doorbell. I jumped from the couch, and opened the door to see Rainbow looking worried, "Hey Rainbow, you look nice."

"Uh, thanks? Ugh, cut the crap dude. What's been going on with you. You've been acting like you're... paranoid or something."

"Paranoid? What would I be paranoid about?" I tried to hide my nervous tone, but it obviously didn't work.

"Come on dude, there's something up."

"I said there's nothing. Aren't you here to just get your binder."

"I said to get my binder and talk to you. What's wrong Orion? You've been acting strange ever since you passed out in front of everyone. Are you not 100% yet?"

"I am, it's just a lot of things are going through my mind right now."

"Listen Orion, your mom told us about your depression and anxiety...," I stood silent, and ushered her inside. I sat on the couch, and stared at the ground for a good minute. She then spoke again, "We've all gone through it. Even Pinkie, and she's practically the opposite of depression. You can fight it, all it really takes... are your friends."

"I know, and it's helped. But for some reason, my eyes always want to picture something different. I can't even properly explain it either..."

"Hm, I don't really know what to say there. But listen dude, nothing will get better if you just leave it be. Talk to us about it, besides, this weekend is the stargazing day. I hope you're ready for it."

"Yeah, I've actually been looking forward to it," I began to form a small smile, causing Rainbow to get excited.

"That's what I like to see. Come on, bigger!" She then began poking me like Rarity did my first day. I started laughing, and I soon fell on my back, making her follow me to continue the poking.

She stopped a little bit to see that she was actually mounted on me. We stared at each other as she looked away shyly, "Uh..."

"Quite the predicament we're in...," We stared at each other, and then... I heard it again. The piano...

This made the world around me freeze as I stared around for the source. However, again, there was no source.

There was just a faint piano playing in the background. When I turned back to face Rainbow, "Hey Rainbow, do you hear...? Ah!" Her face... her eyes... they... were inhuman.

Her eyes her pitch black, as if it was just a dark void of nothingness. To add to it, her eyes were also bleeding. The blood flowed down the side of her cheeks, and her face seemed to have been lifeless.

Of course it would be though, nothing that look liked that would still be full of life...

"That's quite enough of that. She's trying too hard to take you away from me. I'm not going to let that happen. You're mine, and only mine."

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"You'll see. One day, you'll see... my beloved..."

As the world started turning once again, and the piano stopped, Rainbow's body gained back her eyes, and the blood dissipated, she collapsed onto my chest.

"Rainbow?" I started shaking her to see if she was awake, "Come on, wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered open to see her in my arms, "Huh? What happened?"

I didn't want to worry her, so I had to lie, "I don't know. One moment you were full of energy, and next, you're collapsing unconscious."

"Dude, that's freaky..."

"Maybe you're tired or something. Do you think you can stay here the night?"

"I-I don't have to. I can just head on home."

I had to keep lying, but part of me was still trying to prevent her from leaving my house. It was as if... I didn't want her to. Not out of fear..., but possibly for my own selfish need.

I didn't know what was coming over me, I just didn't want her to leave, "Please, I can't risk you fainting again with no one around to help you, or for some pedophile to rape you."

"When did it come to that? I'll be fine..."

"No... I don't want you to go..."

What? I can't... control myself... what's going on? Why can't I move? No, I can't move or even control my own body! What the hell is happening?!

I soon felt my hand grab Rainbow's arm, and I could tell it was fiercely because she yelped in pain. It was then the same piano played again backwards, and distorted. Along with it, a bone-chilling ambiance filled the air as I dragged her through the house.

I then said this, "You don't need to see _o_ r hear this..."

My true vision became black only to hear this in the end, "Hm, that didn't go as planned. Let us start again...," A bright flash of light filled my eyes as my vision came back to...


	7. Chapter 7

Now it was time for my first day at school. You don't know how hard the process was for registration. My first and last name is now officially: Orion Redheart. We had to properly register me, pay for my driver's license and new ID, buy me a phone, and then register me.

However, when I turned 16, I learned how to ride a motorcycle, so I went ahead and got that too.

Actually, I'm more surprised Ms. Redheart allowed me to get that, along with a motorcycle. Granted, the motorcycle was free since it was a friend of hers.

When the first day came around, both my mom and I rushed around the house trying to get me ready.

"Orion, do you have your book bag?!"

"Yeah!"

"Pencils, paper, binders?!"

"Yes, yes, and double yes!" I checked to see if everything was in order, and ran back to meet my mom. She looked at me with a surprised look and pointed downward.

"You don't have any pants!"

"Aw crap!" I ran back into the room, and slipped on some normal blue jeans. I stared into the mirror one last time to see if everything was right.

"Hair...clothes... phone... wallet and such. Alright, I'm good to go this time."

The reason we were both rushing was because we were both going to be late for something. My mom has to head to her job at the hospital, and I have to head to school.

Luckily, we can both take ourselves. My mom just wants to make sure I don't screw anything up.

"I'm ready!"

"Alright, good," We both headed outside, and we both got ready to head off. I hopped on my motorcycle, and she situated herself in the car. We both stared at each other with relieving smiles.

She rolled down her window, and said, "Good luck at your first day sweetie. Hope you have a great time."

"Yeah..., have a nice day at work mom...," We nodded at each other before she pulled out, and was off. I sighed as I put my helmet on, and revved up my motorcycle.

Again, the feeling I just had was pure happiness filled with joyful laughter. Once I stretched a little, I began to move my way out the driveway. I looked behind me left and right before stepping out more to finally ride my way to school.

As I continued driving, I noticed my hands were starting to hurt a little, "I guess you do need gloves. It is starting to hurt from the friction...," I'll just pick some up on the way home.

I saw the school over the horizon, and I took a deep breath as my anxiety began to take over my body. I entered the schools parking lot, and parked in the parking space near one of the windows of the school. I carefully took the key, and placed it in my front jacket pocket.

I took out the kickstand before looking around to see the many eyes staring at me. Some I recognized from the mall a few weeks ago, and a few new ones. Amongst them was one I was familiar with.

I took one last deep breath, and took off my helmet. I looked at everyone, and place my helmet on the handle bar before smiling nervously at everyone.

"Is this a new kid? He's pretty cool, and a little cute," That's what I kept hearing amongst the crowd.

I was so confused, but that same familiar face I saw earlier walked up to me, "Hey there Orion darling."

 _Thump..._

Wait, I've been here before...

Everything that I had talked about and done... I've already done before. What's going on...?

"Is something wrong Orion?"

I saw Rarity, who looked at me with a worried expression on her face, "Uh, something is just crossing my mind. Let's just head on inside... my anxiety..."

"Oh, let's go..."

Yeah, I've been here before. But why? Why was brought back to this part of time. The last thing I remember...

 _I didn't know what was coming over me, I just didn't want her to leave, "Please, I can't risk you fainting again with no one around to help you, or for some pedophile to rape you."_

 _"When did it come to that? I'll be fine..."_

 _"No... I don't want you to go..."_

 _What? I can't... control myself... what's going on? Why can't I move? No, I can't move or even control my own body! What the hell is happening?!_

 _I then said this, "You don't need to see or hear this..."_

 _My true vision became black only to hear this in the end, "Hm, that didn't go as planned. Let us start again...," A bright flash of light filled my eyes as my vision came back to..._

And that was that. Wait, if everything reset, that means everything that led up to that day didn't happen yet. I have a chance to fix up any mistake I made the first time.

But wait, how did everything restart to my first day of school? Is this where everything started to get out of hand?

If my memory serves me right, it started getting out of hand my first night out with the girls. Not now...

However, as that thought crossed my mind, I looked at Rarity when we were walking, and static filled my line of sight.

I paused from the shock, and Rarity stopped to check on me. However, she didn't have a face of worry, her face was... distorted, along with... that damn piano...

Then she spoke, "****" I didn't even know what she said. It was just a jumbled up mess.

To match it, everyone else around began staring at me with darkened eyes. I stepped back in pure fear as each of them stared at me with those dead beat eyes.

Rarity tried to speak again, but it was just a jumbled mess again. I then heard the voice, "I guess it didn't reset properly... I guess we can start back a little earlier..."

"No!" Huh? That's a voice I never heard before. It was a young man's voice..., but it's one I've never heard before, "Don't worry Orion. I can help you through this."

I was then teleported to a black void of nothingness, "What's going on? Who are you?"

"I'm um... how do I put this? I'm the writer of this."

"Writer? What do you mean?"

"My name is PhantomBlaze. I'm the creator of the world that you're in right now."

"Wait, you're the goddess?"

"No you imbecile, but that's why I'm revealing myself to you. I'm the writer of this story. I created this world for fun. A harmless story about friends who help another in need. I never expected it to gain self-awareness. Now, I have no real control over what anyone says... not even you Orion."

"I still don't understand. Are you saying that I'm in a story that somehow broke from your control, and became self-aware?"

"Correct, I've been trying so hard to gain back control, but whoever is messing with this world has power beyond even me: The Creator. Or actually... they may have found a way to gain control..."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I can send you back to the day you fell out. You remember how to get to the cafe, correct?"

"Yeah..."

"Good, get there early. My original plan was to have Rainbow and Aj there, but whoever has control had them leave."

"Do you know who is doing this, or why?"

"I don't know who, that much I'm still trying to figure out. As for why, it seems they're trying to get rid of your friends to keep you for themselves. However, that goddess you're referring to has been trying to do what she can to prevent that. Since I have no real control anymore, I'll work with her to get to the bottom of this. For now, just make this life worth while. I don't know when... damn, I can't say that. Uh, just prepare yourself mentally for anything this individual throws at you. Remember, don't get too comfortable."

"I don't think I will..."

"Good, go on. I gotta get to the bottom of this."

Orion was then teleported to the moment he was about to yell for Fluttershy. He then knew what he had to do.

"Yo Fluttershy...!"

"Oh, hi Orion. Are you heading to the cafe now?"

"Yeah, do you mind if I take you?"

"O-Oh... s-sure...," A faint piano began to play. I guess Phantom was right. Whoever is doing this doesn't want me to be with the girls. That is what you call a yandere boys and girls.

"Great, by the way, I'll need to tell you and the girls something..."

"Oh, okay..."

Alright, all is good, but I guess for now, the unknown being behind this madness is just watching from the sidelines right now. I just hope it stays that way.

I knew something was about to go down as I heard the music speed up, and deepen in tone. I have to maintain my current composure.

Once we arrived, I already saw Applejack about to leave, but she saw us and stopped.

"'Ah didn't think any of ya' would come. Well, 'Ah was about ta' head back to my farm, but now that you're here. 'Ah can stay a little while longer," I smiled as I passed by her, along with Fluttershy. I saw that everyone except Rainbow was there. If I remember correctly, she had a track meet that day.

However, as expected, the world froze. But instead of the same voice, it was Phantom, "Orion, we have a problem."

"Huh?"

"When the world reset the first time, it reset without Rainbow."

"Wait, what?"

"When you took her during that past event, you had actually attempted to... seduce her."

"What...?"

"When she refused..., you choked her until she passed out..., and raped her unconscious body...

"No..."

"To prevent her from snitching... you killed her..., and with that, made her nonexistent in this current world. It was as if she was erased from everyone's memory... except your own..."

"You're lying..."

"I wish I was..."

"Why...?"

"My guess is as good as yours..."

"Am I... going to end up killing them all...?"

"Not unless we find the source, and prevent them from doing it again."

"Who could do this?"

"All I know is that it's someone that knows you, and loves you a lot. It could be someone in your past life..., or even someone here. It could even one of them."

"No, I doubt it..."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I would've seen it by now..."

"Don't be blinded by friendship. I know that's what you want, but at this point, your happiness and depression could mean nothing to this individual. Don't let ones words blind you from who they really are," After this, the world began spinning again.

However, that one thing... that I had never thought would happen... I killed Rainbow...

No...

I didn't kill her. Whoever the bastard that's doing this is the one that killed her. I had no control, I'm not the one that killed her.

Don't worry Rainbow, I'll make sure I get to the bottom of this. You didn't deserve to die. You had no part in my depression, no part in my life...

It's up to me to prevent the others from dying, and to find out why this is happening...

 _I swear it..._


	8. Chapter 8

Now, it was the day I had supposedly killed Rainbow. Phantom and I had a conversation earlier that day that was crucial for me...

"Orion, whatever you do, don't pick up any phone calls that are from anyone. Not the girls, your mom, or any other unknown numbers."

"Why? What if it's urgent."

"Even so, don't do it. The goddess and I were talking about this, and we decided to prevent you from answering phone calls. We feel that if someone calls for a favor from you, it'll only end the way it did with Rainbow. We don't know how crafty this individual is. Each phone call you answer may trigger the next death, and you may not even know it."

"I don't know..."

"It's all we came up with. We still have to figure out who's pulling the strings. If this individual has more power than me and the goddess, we may be in for some trouble. We don't know what this person can pull. Just be on the lookout...

I don't know if I can even come close to doing that. I need to answer a call from my friends. It could be urgent. They could be...

"Yes, they may be in trouble..."

"Huh?" I glanced around in the music room only to see nothing, "Who's there?"

"No one is here Orion."

"What?"

"I'm just saying... they could be..."

 _Ring!_

"My phone..."

"Answer it... it could be urgent..."

"B-But I can't. I don't want to risk losing them...," I took out my phone, and gripped it fiercely.

"Answer it, it just may be crucial...," I didn't know what to do. It said it was Pinkie, so maybe she just needs some help setting up for a party..., or maybe she hurt herself setting up a party.

What am I saying. It doesn't seem like that girl can get hurt... I think...?

I soon felt my own hand move on its own as it answered the phone, and brought it up to my ear. What I didn't expect to hear, or the tone that I didn't expect to hear was, "Hey Orion...," Pinkie sounded almost... depressed. This was the whole opposite of her usual upbeat self. In fact, she sounded as depressed as I was... before these events.

"Uh, Pinkie, is something wrong?"

"Oh, uh, I just feel like... something is missing. Like, I know you're here. Oh, and Rarity... Aj... Sunset... Fluttershy..., and..."

Pinkie fell silent for a short second. She paused on the final person to their group of friends... Rainbow Dash...

"I can't place it. Someone that's my closest friend is missing. I can't even recollect any memory of them. It's almost as if... they've been... deleted from my memory."

"Maybe, I can help you recollect those memories..."

"No, I don't want that at the moment. I feel like all I need is to be by your side right now."

"Okay, would you like to stay on the phone?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. So, are you still at school?"

"Yeah, I was about to leave now."

"Oh, am I holding you up?"

"No, not at all. I'm fine right now. I had already talked to Principal Celestia on staying over a little to clear my mind," Pinkie then went silent, causing me to worry, "Is everything alright?"

"O-Oh... yeah, don't worry about me. So, how do you like it here at CHS?"

"Uh, it depends. I've had so many girls ask me to the Fall Formal Dance, and yet, I still haven't made my decision on any of you."

"Oh, it's fine Orion. I don't expect you to choose me...," Pinkie's tone got more and more depressed the more she spoke. I worried too much to sit idly by.

"Pinkie, what makes you say that?"

"I feel like... I don't match that calm and cool personality you would like in a girl. You're much too calm in any situation, and compared to me, I'm just... too rowdy," Much like another girl I... still remember, "Besides, I don't think it'll help your depression..."

"Pinkie... stop...," Her tone got worse and worse as she spoke. I didn't know what to do at this point. This wasn't her... this was just some illusion...

"Is that what it is?"

"Huh?"

"An illusion? You think that's all this world you're in is Orion?" Pinkie grew angry at me. Can she... see my narration?

"Of course I can. I've been seeing it this whole time. But is that what you think this is, an illusion? Is none of this real to you?"

"What? No... uh..."

"That's right, you can't think of anything to say right now, huh? Have I seen through you? First of all, you said something about someone called... Rainbow Dash. Is that who's missing in my... no... all of our lives?"

"..."

"Answer me. Remember, you can't escape from me..."

"Yes..."

"That's better. So what happened to her?"

"I... don't want to say..."

"Fine, I won't make you, but who was she?"

"I honestly don't know myself. I was only reborn in this world a week ago... I don't know any of you that well!"

"Hmph... so you don't know much about us, yet we call you our friend, and want you to choose between the 4 of us to the school dance. What the hell is up with that?"

I couldn't really say anything. I was... speechless...

"What kind of fucked up person would make such a hellish story? Who would get a chuckle from such... darkness?"

"Some people would, but I don't believe this is a story anymore Pinkie..."

"Then what is it? What is this hell?!"

"I think... it's our own lives on the line..."

"That's just... too hard to think about... wait...," I then heard Pinkie yell at the top of her lungs. It was almost agonizing, "No! It can't be!"

"What's going on?! Pinkie?! What's happening?"

"I'm sorry Orion... I just had an epiphany... a hellish one at that... I feel like... there's no going back now... I'm sorry Orion... I love you..."

"Huh? Pinkie! What are you doing?!" Before I could even get an answer, she hung up on me.

I tried to jump from my seat, but I couldn't move. As I sat there, flashes of numbers overcame my vision.

0100100100100000011101110110111101101110001001110111010000100000011011000110010101110100001000000111100101101111011101010010000001110100011000010110101101100101001011100010111000101110

"Binary Code...?"

I didn't know how to decode it, but I was worried of what it might be saying or telling me. However, I still couldn't feel my body. I was frozen in time. I needed to check on Pinkie... who knows what happened to her...

Once I felt myself gain control again, I prepared to run down the halls in the school to my motorcycle.

I quickly hopped on my motorcycle once I got outside, and rode at blistering speeds down the road. I ran red lights, stop signs, and everything else just to get to her house. The only problem is... I didn't know where her house was...

"Orion!"

"Huh?" I skid my motorcycle across the road, and came to a stop when I heard Phantom talk.

"Orion, I told you not to answer your phone."

"I couldn't stop myself. It was as if someone was controlling me!"

"No, they've gained this much power...?" Phantom sounded somewhat surprised. Should this have been expected though. This individual is changing the story, and resetting the world..., so you would think it could gain the power to control others... like Pinkie!

"Phantom, where's Pinkie's house?"

"It's too late for her Orion..."

"What do you mean too late?"

"No, you should see for yourself. It hurts me to do this, but her house is the last one on this street..."

"What are you not telling me Phantom?!"

"Just go... it's too late..."

I glared at wherever Phantom could see me, and rode off towards her house, "Last house on this street..."

I saw the house, and stopped in front of it. What I saw was the front door open, and no cars in the driveway. I popped out the kickstand, and walked slowly to the house.

I peaked around the door, sneaking in so I wouldn't draw attention to myself. Even so, I still spoke, "Pinkie? Are you here dummy? Don't scare me like that..."

No response...

"Pinkie?" I arrived at a bedroom door that was slightly opened. A pungent smell protruded from the room, nearly making me vomit on the spot. I stared at the door, and put my ear against it, "Hello? Pinkie?" Knowing what could waiting for me inside, I slowly open the door, "Uh... are you-..."

"No... this can't be happening..."

From the outside, I heard this, "Come out now! We know you're in there! If you don't come out, we will move in!" That's right... running all those red lights and stop signs, caused the feds to chase me. How could I forget?

Well, it doesn't matter anymore... first Rainbow..., and now Pinkie...

These girls don't deserve this. Is this happening because of me? No, it can't be. One person can't make a difference..., or can they?

Is all this happening... because I was reborn into this world?

"Alright, we're coming in!" I heard the rustling of footsteps as I heard the police come behind me. They witnessed me kneeling, and Pinkie hanging there.

The decaying smell of her body didn't affect me anymore. As for some of the cops, some started vomiting, others rushed out the house. A few looked away, and one put handcuffs on me, "You're going away for a long time boy..."

That doesn't matter... this life... means nothing now...

And like before a flash of numbers appeared in front of me... for which I shrugged off... this life... was too hellish for me to care anyway...

01011001011011110111010100100000011101110110111101101110001001110111010000100000011101000110000101101011011001010010000001101000011010010110110100100000011000010111011101100001011110010010000001100110011100100110111101101101001000000110110101100101001000000111100101101111011101010010000001110000011010010110111001101011001000000110001001100001011100110111010001100001011100100110010000100001

"Oh well, here we go again... let us restart..."


	9. Chapter 9

I sat in the... no... why am I here again?

The music room...

This is where all of it starts. Why is this person sending me here?"

"They didn't send you here. I did Orion...," Phantom spoke, but he sounded like he was in a rush, "We know who's doing this, and they're already planning to do the rest to your friends..."

"Who is it?"

"It's...-"

"Now, now, no need to rush the ending. We still haven't gotten to the good parts yet. Let us continue first. Hm, time is still moving... Let's fix that..."

This voice... it sounds familiar...

"Does it now? Who does it sound like?"

"It almost sounds like..."

"Nope, don't say anything. It was just a rhetoric. Anyway, let's start that wonderful music," The same backwards piano played, however, it sounded up beat. Along with the piano, was the world freezing in time, "Much better... now let's go view what I've done to the world..."

I stood up unwillingly, and I just stood there. The voice spoke again, "Now, head down to Applejack's farm You'll find something interesting there."

Reluctantly, I began to walk to her farm. I do remember Aj telling me that her farm was on the outskirts of town towards the south of the school.

Once I stepped outside, the whole world had stopped. I've seen the world stop before, but I've never seen it on the outside. I had always been separated from the outside world by the walls within my home, so I've never seen this.

It was surreal. I stared in disbelief until I felt a sharp pain in my chest, "Keep going, no need to be wasting time now."

This person can... hurt me whenever they please? That's... terrible...

"You know, while you're driving, I should tell you how Rainbow died..."

"Huh?"

"I don't really want to go into detail, but she died from shock."

"Shock?"

"Yeah, she didn't die from beeing strangled. She died from the shock of being raped. A heart attack if you please. She died about midway through it. It was a somewhat interesting sight to witness. Someone I know is being raped, and I'm just watching it all go down. It was somewhat... exciting..."

"..."

"Oh, and Pinkie. Well, she was actually dead long before she called you. I just altered a voice track for it to sound like she was talking to you, but she wasn't. She did come to an epiphany though. She gained the knowledge of this world, and it's dark secrets. Like Rainbow's death and how it happened."

"No..."

"Pinkie must not have researched on how to properly hang yourself. She didn't do it right. You're suppose to jump from a high height so that your neck snaps for a quick, painless death. However, she didn't do that, so she died from asphyxiation. Didn't you notice how her finger tips were bloody. It was because her survival instincts kicked in, and she tried to claw at the rope to escape. I bet that must've hurt... heheheh..."

"Y-You're crazy..."

"Yeah, maybe, but they say love can make someone crazy..."

I can't believe anything this person says...

I don't want to...

"Maybe we should speed things up. Phantom and that stupid goddess may already be trying to stop me. You know, I have a little crush on Phantom too. You've never seen him before, but he's pretty handsome. You beat him by a long shot though. I fell for you the moment my eyes laid on you."

"..."

"I know, it is quite shocking to hear, but hey, I'm glad I fell in love with you..."

"Is that why you're doing this? For your own personal gain?"

"Shouldn't it have been obvious?"

"I guess it should have..."

"Now keep going. I want you to see this..."

I reluctantly kept going as I felt the pain return to my chest. If I don't keep going... will she give me a heart attack?

"Here's the farm, and...," The farm looked to have been destroyed. I hopping off my bike, and stared in shock as I saw parts of their barn dismantled, and the fences around the perimeter were torn apart.

"What happened?"

"Stampede..."

"What? How?"

"Let's just say something caused the animals on her farm to get rowdy, snd stampede across town. Applejack was in the middle of all it, and was trampled amongst the chaos. I actually had nothing to do with any of this. I have no idea what caused the animals to freak out, but it must've been something horrible..."

"I don't believe you..."

"Oh, would you like to know how I really wanted to kill her...?"

"..."

"I'll take that silence as a no. Who's next...?" The voice silent as I stared at the destroyed farm of Applejack. That was now 3 of my 6 friends now...

"Oh, I know. Let's go see Sunset. You have quite a bit in common with her, so I took her out too."

Afraid, I didn't want to follow, but that chest pain came back with so much force, I collapsed to the ground. I grasped my chest as the pain intensified.

"Don't resist again. I don't want to hurt you, but you're forcing my hand. Keep moving..."

The pain stopped as fast as it came. I slowly rose to my feet, still staggered by the most recent pain, and continued onward.

"Sunset's house is near downtown. Well, she lives in a loft, so it shouldn't be hard to spot."

I did as she said, and headed downtown. The cars and people I saw were frozen in place. I freaked as I saw them, wondering what would happen when time would start turning again.

"There it is," The voice took control of me, and moved me to a loft, "She's in there. Go in there, and view see how she died..."

I reluctantly walked in to see Sunset's body at the front of the door neck was snapped, and she laid lifeless.

"She fell down the stairs. It was not suicide, I had made that top floor slippery with some... baby oil. She fell..., and snap! The sound was loud too. I found quite satisfying. However, she's like you. She's from a whole other world. She's from the... pony version of this world: Equestria."

"She was reborn here?"

"No, she ran away to this world. She... uh... you know what. That much you don't need to know. Just know that she's an alien to this world like you. Now, let's go see... Fluttershy..."

Fluttershy... I fell in love with her at first sight. Again, weird to say that when they're fictional..., or are they really?

"Fluttershy's actually still alive. You can find her at-."

"Wait, what about my mother?"

"You still want to see her? You barely see her through the day. Oh well, I might as well say that she's dead too. She ded from... hm... I don't really know. I just know she died not long ago. I just didn't think you cared enough to want to know. Just get a move on. Fluttershy is at your house."

"My house? Why?"

"Just go, quit wasting time. I don't want to hurt you."

Not wanting to feel that pain in my chest again, I quickly hopped back on my motorcycle, and drove to my house.

Once I arrived there, I heard an echoing cry from within my house. I slowly turned off my motorcycle, and quickly ran inside, and forgetting to pop out the kickstand.

I stared into my house... it was dark. The only light was coming from the kitchen. I slowly walked towards it, the smell of blood flooded my nose as I turned the corner. I saw a bloody, tied up Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy!"

"Orion? Stay back! She's here..."

"Who?"

"Me Orion...," That one same voice was no longer distorted... it was... elegant... it was... Rarity, "My darling..."

"Rarity... you were the one behind all this madness?"

"Of course, wasn't it obvious from the beginning?"

"Why though? You were so nice from the beginning..."

"Let's just say... I had an epiphany. Hm, that's been said a lot recently. Oh well, it's true. I gained awareness of this story. I knew how it was going to progress, how it was going to end, and who you would end up with."

"..."

"I didn't like the ending, nor the progression, so I changed it to feature me. However, none of those deaths were planned. I just tried to make you dislike them. You know, it was hard to try and make you dislike Fluttershy here. In fact you still do like her, right?"

"Y-Yeah...," Fluttershy looked at me in fear, causing Rarity to sigh.

"I was afraid of that. No matter what happened, I couldn't have you dislike her. Now, I'll have to kill my best friend because of you Orion. Oh well, anything to be with you forever."

Fluttershy jumped up, and tackled Rarity to the ground, holding her arms in the process, "Run Orion! Run while you still can!"

"Get off me!"

The world soon started turning again as I made a dash towards my motorcycle. I glanced back once before lifting, and hopping on my motorcycle again.

I heard an agonizing scream come from inside, causing me to pause. Rarity limped outside, blood all over her as she held a sadistic smile across her face, "Oh Orion... come here and stay with me darling!"

I revved up my motorcycle, and rode away. I soon felt that same pain come up in my chest, causing me to swerve a little. I flinched hard, causing me to lose vision for a split second. During split second... I didn't see... that I was about to collide with an 18-wheeler... and... that was it...

"I'll save you... my darling..."


	10. Chapter 10

"Wakey-wakey darling," My eyes fluttered open to reveal myself in a dark, eerie room with Rarity across from me. We were on a small dining table. We sat across from each other, Rarity glared daggers into my soul as I couldn't move my body.

Rarity let out a soft chuckle as she brought her hands together, and held them close to her face, "Aw, you look so adorable right now. I could just eat you up..."

"You don't mean that literally, right?"

"Obviously, but I mean, you can eat me up if you catch my drift."

"I... don't want to think about that right now..."

"You know, I would like you to make love to me, but after these recent events, I don't think you will anytime soon. Oh well, I should tell you when I gained awareness..."

I sat silent as she continued on, "I guess I gained awareness your first day at CHS. I started to hear your narration, and at first, it was your inner thoughts."

"It made me happy to think that we were so compatible that we could hear each other thoughts. Then I realized how you were speaking. I decided to let it sit until I heard your conversation with that goddess, but what really took the cake... was a conversation between the goddess and Phantom. Acually, I saw both of them. I know who both are, and what they look like."

I glanced up at Rarity as she stood up. I tried to get up too, but to no avail, "You can't get up. I'm using my power to keep you down. I'll just...," Rarity moved across the table, and sat on my lap..., "Don't get horny while I'm here Orion. That would be inappropriate..."

"I don't think..."

"It'll happen. I know it will. Just... warn me when your popsicle starts to form," I turned away as I started to blush ever so slightly.

"As I was saying, once I realized this was all a story, I decided to see what I could learn about it. I learned about how it was gonna go, and who you ended up with. You wanna know who you ended up with?"

I didn't answer, so she continued, "Me..."

"Huh?"

"You ended up with me, but it took way too long for you to end up with me. In fact, you dated Fluttershy before you officially chose me. Isn't that kind of fucked up? Oops. language. That's so out of character of me. Ha, what does it matter anymore. Anyway, like why would you have you date someone, just to break their heart, and have them end up with someone else, namely their best friend. Isn't that wrong and sad?"

"I..."

"I can't blame you for what was gonna happen. It was that goddess and Phantom. They planned that to happen. I didn't like how it was going to lead up to us dating, so I made it come faster..."

"But your friends... our friends..."

"They weren't your friends. They were forced to be your friends. That's how all these stories are. All these stories when the main protagonist comes from a whole other world arrives and somehow befriends us. It feels so fake and forced. There's just too many fanfictions like that. Can't it be realistic for once. And you know what makes it worse? The community just eats it up. Why? Because it's sweet and loving. It warms the heart and all that nonsense."

For some reason, I felt like she was right. Since this is a story, I can't help but agree with what Rarity is saying. It's all true...

"Then, this story comes along. Everyone thought this was going to be another generic human coming to our world story, but guess what? I changed that. It's like that one user Miles Skywalker I think was his name... he thought it would be another one of those stories. Then all this happens. I decided to reply to them too, their response was adorable. Oh well, I'm just glad I get to spend eternity with you..."

Rarity began to caress my face as I began to think of I really was going to be stuck here for eternity.

"By the way Orion, I feel as if you really miss the girls now."

"I do... I never got to spend any real time with them. I thought the point of all this... was to help my depression..., but now... look at me now!" Rarity jumped from my sudden outburst, "First, I'm brought to this world I have no idea about, and then I'm forced to attend a school. Like that would help me in the slightest! Now, all this bullshit happens... how did I end up here anyway!"

"You died..."

I sat silent. My faced burned with anger, and I tried to break free..., "This... has been... the worst!"

"Just stop Orion. There's no way you can escape from me," I continued to try and break free, but I couldn't, "I never wanted this to happen. I guess I just wanted to be with you forever. I never wanted to kill my friends, or have them kill themselves... I'm now starting to regret it a little... especially seeing how you are now..."

"..."

"I don't know how to fix this though. I feel like I want to fix, but I can't..."

"Can't you reset the world?"

"Reset what? There's nothing left to reset. Everything is gone... our friends... our parents... the school... it's all gone..."

"No..."

"If I reset the world, we'll be brought back here. This... is now just an endless cycle... I can't do anything about it..."

I really was stuck there now... no...

Rarity stood in front of me... a look of regret across her face, "Rarity... I...," Before I could finish, Rarity began to pixelate, "Huh?"

"What's happening to me?"

"That's enough Rarity..."

That voice..., "Goddess?"

"You're reign of tyranny is over now. I will delete you from this world, and restart it from scratch... without you..."

"No! Please fix this, but don't take me away from my darling Orion!"

"That is your punishment for your misdeeds. Don't worry Orion..."

"Save me Orion... please!"

"Return to the past!"

A bright flash filled my vision again as I heard Rarity yell in pure agony as I woke in a starlight abyss. I heard Rarity speak...

"You don't want me... do you Orion? You never did..."

"Rarity... you are beautiful... there's no doubt about it, but after what you did now... I don't think I can look at you the same way..."

"Do you still... like me? As a friend at least...?"

"Probably... I might even still love you..."

"You may love me..., but you did nothing to save me... you truly sicken me. I did what I could to be with you..., oh well... so long... Orion... you...

sicken...

me..."

A long silence followed as Rarity spoke again, "No, I can't feel this way towards you. That's the last thing I should've said. You were depressed, and this didn't even come close to helping it. I'm sorry for making you feel this way... I'm sorry for everything that I've done..., and I'm sorry for... no... I can still help the goddess... just a sec. She didn't properly delete me entirely, nor did she recreate the old world. I... can speed up the process... hold on..."

Soon, I saw a world pixelate around me. It was starting to look like my old room, "What's happening?"

"I'm sending you back to our world. A world without me... a world... without anything to make you life a living hell... have fun... Orion..."

...

...

...

...

"I will always... love you..."


	11. Chapter 11(First Arc Finale)

Hello there, my name is Orion Redheart. I'm transferring to this new school since my mom moved hospitals. No, she's not ill or anything like that.

She works as a nurse, and she decided to switch hospitals and move to a new town called: Canterlot.

She pondered on what school to send me to, and decided to go with Canterlot High School. I'm quite excited since my life at my previous school was horrible.

I was bullied constantly because I was an orphan. I was on the verge of suicide, but I had a friend called Crystalline who helped me through.

She's really the only friend I left behind. It was a sad goodbye. When I was leaving with the moving truck, she begged me not to go, and even attempted to go with us.

I admit, I held back some tears, but I wanted to stay strong in front of her. It's sad since she lives far, far away, so it makes seeing each other hard. I just got a phone, so I don't even have her number.

It sucks...

But you know what? I'm ready for my first day at school. I can't wait to start a new life!

I arrived at the school and I saw a neat statue in the front, along it a few lively students. Maybe this will be a great way to help my depression...

̴̛͓̗̯̗̯͔̹̈͌̔̿́͐̋̆̌̊́̕͝ ̵̱̪̗͎̫͓̩͕̻̝̃̏̀̾͑̀̑̈́͛͐̅͘͜ ̷̬̳̪͙͈͖̃͂͒͌̾̽͌̌͜ͅ ̷̨̱̰͈̬͛̄̔͒̃̕͘͝ ̷̹̳͍͊̾̒́̂̌̾͐̚ ̵͉͍̹͓̣̔̈́͌̄͝͝͝ ̶̼̘̗̼̥̓̀́̈͜ ̸̡̛͚̹̤͇̙͎̥͎͖͇̩̙̻͛̎̀͝ ̷̛̘͙̠̼̱̋́͘͝ ̶̖͍̾ ̷̡̜̫̍̃͋̂̌ ̷̛̪̼̝͕̮̮́̉́͑̎̇͑̍͆̂͌̈̈̚ ̴̨̛͕̞̻̟̱͖̦̮̒̎̄̈́̓̏̓̐͒̈́̍͝͝ ̴̛͉͔̍͐̈̅͋̄̚̕͝͝ ̸͉̌̏̇̓̈́̇̿͐͛̀͛̄̽̉͠ ̵̺͚̜͎̩̣̟̺̲̤̺̪̻̄̽̓͗̓̈́̋̈́͊̓͗͝͝ ̸̡̝̑̆̎̿̔̀͊̐̚̕ ̵̢̯̗̝̬̹͙̩͐̂͆̔̽͝ͅ ̸̧̢̹̤̝̪̣̈́̋͊̾ͅͅ ̵̳͓̻̠͕̤̘̜̎̆̈̔́̈̓̂̚͜͝ ̷̡̂͜ ̵̜̭͔͍̳̬̣̰̀̆̿͜ ̷̨̨̫̥̙͇̖̦͉̻͌ͅ ̷̢͕͙͖̠͎̥̟͕̟͎̅̀̈́̈́͑̀̚͝ ̷͎̬͚͖͚̥̟͓̱͎̉̑̎̄̈͌̑̈́̏͊̔͝ ̸͙͈̮̝̜̜͓̠̩̃̍̏̃̈́̄̑̈́̎̓͋̎̾̓͜ ̷̡̨̘͕̙̝͈̼͚̱͙̦̬̆͊̏̈́̈́͛́̾́̅̆̈́̈́͠ ̴̛̜͉̩̇̀̕ ̴̢̩̭̙͎͔̤̟̝͎̀̿̄͐̀͑̃̈̍̍̂̚͜͜͝ ̶̯͙̜͖̺̖̯̤̼͉̅̔͗̏̾̆̾̒̚͝ ̸̡̡̢̝͈̘̟̰̤̤̲̲͌̾̓̈̈̈́̉͛ͅͅ ̴̠̪̹͚̗̝̠̣͎͔̻̺̌͘͜ ̸̧̛̲̭̤͉̱͖̩̝̀̿͂͛̿̂̌͑̓͒̈́̕̚͠ ̶̧̛̖̮̮̯͗̄̐͊̂̎̍͒̍ ̸̨͎͉̖͈̘̀̾̊̍̔̾̌͆̕͝ ̵̝͚̰̱͉͋͒ ̶͙̣͚͌̿́̈́̐͛̅͊̂̀̔̿̔͜ ̴͍̥̪̹͓̬̗͈̟̤̯̩͕̜̈͐͋͗͘͜ ̶̨͈̗͉̠̪͎͍̝̘͔̫̬̖̇͆̅̄̅͐̀̔̎̀̓̓͝ ̴͚̭͖̜̖̤͑͋̉̔͂̉̀͗̄͌̏ ̵̢̟͓̼̐ ̶̢̯̞͇͓͔̲́̓͜ ̸̢̡͓̞̘͈̺̿͒̓͐̌̅̔͆̍ͅ ̷̛̜̃̋̓̈́͘͝͠͝ ̷̹̣̜̣̯͔̈́̀́͝ ̵͖͙̱͓͉̭͖̾̀̈́̐̈́̋̀̂͝ ̵͕͚̗̜̭̲̫̼̝͙̰̟͑̔̿͐̎̈͠͝ ̶̛̛͕̲͙̣͙̬͎̙͉̈́͗̎̄̿̐̈͑̀̚͝ ̵̢͕̖̯͔̯͙̜̦̤͌͘ ̴̨͍̬̰͓͖͇̗̻̮̗̍̈́̏̇͑͑͆̄ ̸̳͎̠͖̥͙̞̦̪͍̬̺̃̈͊ͅ ̸̛̜̣̦̫͕̉̍̌͗̓̎͊͒ ̷̢̢̣͕̬̭̞̲̣͉̹̫̈̎͊̌̈́̕͝ͅ ̶̩͓̙̑̌̀̆̈̽́͜͝͝ ̵͔̇̅̏̊͑̓ ̷̧̨̟͎͎̯̱̖͙̮̳͕̭̤͒̈́̄̂̽̈́̇̾̈́̐̉͗͊͝ͅ ̵͉̙̳̻͖̰͔̟͈̘̱̺̻̼̃̾͋̀͛̀͌̋̄̀͆̉̿̈̆ ̴̡̡̢̣̝͚́̄ ̶̩̮̐̿̈́ ̶̬̫̖̮͓̏̒́̈̄̔̈́̈́ ̵̮͙̬̖̣̔͜ ̷̻̳̭͔̬̘̲̦̥͙̻̑̐͒͐͋̇̓̍̈́̌̽̈̕̚ ̶̻̻̺͉͇̥̀̆̔̈́̆̆̆̍̎̀̈́̀̅̏͜͝ͅ ̷̼̜̜͙̂͌̇̓̓̒̊̆͛͆ ̷̧̰̩͉̞̞̘̘̥̜̇̒ ̵̛̩͍͖͔̞͓̼̰͍̭͇͓͜͜ ̶̢̧̼̝̻̥̲͙͓̞̞̣̩͐̇͗͂͋̈́̌̓̊̋ ̷̦̟͖̘̹̝͓͓̟͖̒͂̓͋̓̅̉̂̑̚ͅ ̵̖͈̆̓̽͠ ̸̤͎̼̱̒̅͌̂́͊͆͌́̈͋̕͝ͅ ̵̛̳̤͕̻̙̜̞͉̝̺͜͜ ̸̨̨͍̤̹̖͓͚̳̈̈́̆̋̎͑͒͐́͒̇̂͋̓͊ ̵̛͓̣̇̀̀̍͋̒͘̕̕̕ ̴̛̫̦͌̄̚͘ ̸̨̣̠͉͉̯̦̣͚͕̮̊̈́̈́̒ ̷̡͈̥̤͚̤̹̱̞̲̈̍̑̍́͐̾̾̎͌͝ ̸̨̡̛̛̮͖̞̪̟̟̓̏̌̀̈́͒̚̕̕͘͜͠ͅ ̷̧̨̨̬̹͖̼͔͎͔̑̿̈́̇̈͌̅̍͘̚ ̵̣̟̩̠̮̫̼̺̪̀̚͜͠ ̷̧͎̯͙̪̘͇͎̩̓̾̎̈́͋̿͌̕͝ͅ ̶͙͉̱̈́͂̈́̋͑͂̅̇̉̓͌̚ ̵͈̪̝͗̃̋͗̽̑̏̏̂͂̋̚̕͝ ̷̨̻̘̎̋̾̂̅ ̸̧̖͇̺͉̒̅͗̏̏̓̋̃͘͘͜͝ͅ ̵̧̨̨̜̝͙̮̯͙͇͉̥̋͑̀̀̂͒̓̾̕̚͝ ̵̨̲͖̺̊̈̂̈́͑̽̓̀̾̉̐̿̍ ̷̧͔͙̜̗̙̹͇̥̝̻͛̋̽̆ ̶̼̻̰̀͑̈͒̅͛̆̃̀ ̵̧̡̘̖͇͖̮̭͙͇̳͕̓ ̸̟͉̜̹̎̓͗̓̉̊ ̸̛͓̘̠̙̲̹̘͈̺͖͌̽̍̀́͠ ̴̛̬̰͓̼̘̩͚̠̭͍͖̮̒́͑͋̀̽̿̍̾̚̕ ̶̢̧̥͖͉̀̅͆̈́̚ ̸̡̡̛͙̫͔̜̦͉̙̣͕̲̙̅̋̃́͋̍̐̌̒̀̉͠ ̶̬̬̀̄̎͊͊͑̏͛̏̒ ̸̹͉̪̖̝̙͗̐̌͂͝ ̴̧̢̞̼͍͔͙̫̱̼͕͚̭͍͙̂̈́͛͠͝͝ ̶̡̥̼̻̲͓̩̳̐͋̌̅͒̓͒͛͝ ̵̻͖̰̖̩͉͉́̐̀͆̂̌̀̔̃͜ ̶̢͂

̵̡̰̟̫̾̎̀̋͒͌͆̿̂̃ ̸̥͇̞̱͔́ ̵̻̻͉̘͈͙̼̙̒̈́͘ ̴̡̳̥̰̻̘̭͉̗̣̹̙̼̿̀̌̉̍͐͆́̈́͐̊́̚͠ ̸̣̙̜̮̖͉̽͂͂̿̀͒͝ ̷̢͖̜̯̾̇́͂̃́̑̉̈́̈́̌̈̊ͅ ̴̡̛̦͉̹̲̲̯̌͐͗̀ͅ ̵͖͖̲̫̈́̄̎́̃̈̀͝ ̵̧̣̞͓̻͖̠̐̀̋͋̀̎̒̕͘ͅ ̸̧̫͚̻̱͈̹̰̤͕̪̱̿̈̕ ̷̢̡̧̹̠̭̻͒ͅ ̷̢͙͈̤̟̣̻̖̖̄̓̀͑͒ ̴͙̹̱͉͚̈͒͋̈́͐͂́̒̄̀͐͜͠ͅ ̵̯͚̱̞̣͎̩͉̔̉̽̽̾̏̾͐͒͑̕͘̚͝͝ ̵̨̢̝̹͈̻̬̞̰̥̓̄̒̀̍̍͊̅̀̔̌͗͘͘͝ ̶̢̮͖̭͖̗̝̤̆̉ ̷̢͍͓̟̙̋̒̏ ̴̢̨̬͖̣̬̤̖̹̇̆̇̀̅̀͊̚̚ ̶̛͍̙̫̈́̈́̅͛̈́̒̈́̈́͘ ̸̨͈͕͈̝̃̓͗ ̶̨̨̥͙̭͙̈́̈́̏̓͒̈́͌̅̔̉͋̔̕͝ ̸̨̬̯̻̣̪̤̞̠̟̜̣͚͂̐̾̅̈͊̀̀̊͂̀̂̽̚͝ ̸̝̮̎̏́͑̉͆̄̃́̉͘̚͠ ̴̢̨̙͓̜̯̥̣̈́̃͜͜ͅ ̷͍͎̠̬̠̫͍̩̭̽̽̕ ̸̟̹̫͕̮͍̝̙̲͋́ ̵̯̮̹̦̫̺̟͉̣̬̖͖̺̭́̈́͜ ̸͙̼͓̫́̆̊̓͜ ̵̧̼̪̩͉̤͚̝̤̈́͛͒͒̈̍͜ ̸̡̠͚͎̮̙̉̓̀͐̕̚̚͝ ̷̛̤̹̫̼͖̖̿́̽͐͗̅̅̆ ̵̛̛̮̝͓̹̺̦̜̤̰͙̰͚̈́͋͌̓̏̓̽͜ ̴͍͕͚̼͚͕͎̈́̈́̏̋̊͠ ̷̩̲̄̓̍̈̊̐̒͑̈́̚͝ ̶̰̳̦̞̭͉̜̭̝̎̔ ̸̢̡̨̛̖̞̙̣̻̟̜͙̩̋̂͒̅̆̃̄ ̶̡̨͉̤͓͎͎̣̮̍̈̃̋̉̐ ̸̢̨̨̤̮̻̦̺̜̦͙̗̈́͒̄͂̽̀̈́̑̔̋̕͠ͅ ̵̮̻͕̦̪̣͓̊͐̽̎̌́̄̑ͅ ̵̢̛̤̖͙͕̗̔͆̌̒͊̍̾͌̎̉͘̚͜͠͝ ̴̗̠̫̮̠̝̼̣̳̙̪̣̎͛̐̅̿͘̕͠ ̴͚̏̅̈́̾́̉̽͊̇̈́̾́͝ ̴̢̡͖͑͒́ ̷͔͙̭͈̱͚͎͇͑͜͝ ̴̨̼̜͖̻̙̱̭̲̟̣̤̖͗͜ ̷̢͍͖̯̱̫͖̥̎̂̊̑̋ ̵̢̨̡̧̖͙͖̝̙̼͉̹̆̋̅̚͝ ̶͙̪̻̱̜͉̯͓̞͙͕͔͚͓̀̄̿̈̂̈́͗̂̇͠͝ ̴̧̡̦̻̙̰͉̘̬͗̊͘͘͝͝ ̶̯̺͍̗͇̖̖̯̞̂̌̇̒̅̉͛̈́͌̒͒́̈́̆ ̶̘̀̎̍̅͛̋͐̀̊͐̑̃̚ ̶̼͈̣̭̘͚͉̹͈͕̺̿̿͋̿̂͜͠ ̶̻̪̜̻͑̅̀̏́̆̄͝ ̵̛̯̬̗̍̅̂͘ ̸̹̹̗͉̞̻͓̖͖͕͔́ ̴̳͓͕̌͌̀̈́̿̄ ̸͉͎̆̀̒͗́̒̉̇̑̀̾͐̕ ̸̧̙̭͓͇͓̜̖̱̠̽̂̀́̊̐͜ ̴̨̢͕͖̺̯̱͎͖̝̝͑̍̌̊͌̆́̃ ̵̧͙͙̭͔͈͈͎̪̫͇̭̼͕̯͂͂͐̌̃̀̇͒̋̐̄̇̔̚ ̵̢̛̺̫͎̝̠̤͚̭̠͌͗̕ ̸͍̮̀̃̅́͆̅̉̃͘͝͠ ̷̢͍̞̝̟̩̜͉͇̩̠̣̲͐̈́̉̂̌ ̸̢̧̖̦̙͓̮̹̓͑̂̎ͅ ̷̭͚͔̲͉̠͉̮͓̼̯̺̊̒͒͆͊̆̒̍̍͒̽̅̕ ̷͍̓͐̈͠ ̷̛̘̹̲̖̙͇͈̬̯̹͍͌̈́ ̴͇̖̮̻͈̖̤͇̳͖͍͐̓͌̐̾̀̐͋͠͝͠͠ ̵͙͈̜̜̿̒̑̈̿̕ͅ ̴̡̡̡̛̟̙͔͙̳̭̣̳̭͌̂̾̅̔̆̇ ̷̭̠͉͚͇̉̔̍̓̌͛ ̴͉͕̤͈̥̟̤̗̳̥̅̏̎͛̈́̑̈́́͋̑ ̴̪̬͐̍̎̓́̀̂͑͘ ̷̢̯̱̜̩̝̳͙̙̤͓̮̗̲̰̈́̃̽̔͒͠ ̸̨͕͎̃͊̄͌̌̍͆͌͊̋̏̚̕͝͝ ̸̢̭̞̻̩̝̰̳͈̒̚ ̴̰͕̠̺̆̐̊ ̴̛̛̱͕̠͔̪̭̞͇̱͖͇̪̌̄͆̓͑͗́̆͆̀͜ ̸͔̱͉͈̟̳̱̙̣̜̠̲̤̄͊͌͜ ̸̝͕̹̪̀́̾̉̇̎͊̿̈́̈̂̾͋ ̶̮͎̜̆̈̊͘̚ ̶͉̩̝͔͇̬̟̩̻̘̭̏̆̓̒̾̆̑̈́̀ ̷̨͍͓̩̻̰͉͎̘͐͛͛͐̐̽͒̂̀̕͜ ̷̗̞̳̑̂́́͋̅̿͆̒̎͠͝ ̴̨̹͚̬̬̖͊͋ ̶̡͂͐͒ ̴͓̝̜̝̾̆̍̆͂̒̚ ̴̧̲̗̫̭͈̟̼̱̇͋̎̽͂͂̀͌̄̈́́̓̈́̉̒ ̷̭̠̣̲̦͚̹̇͛͋͜ͅ ̵̡͕̲̻̮̏̈̽̑̑̂͜͠ ̴̧̨̩͙͈̤͇͓͎͈̙̬̔̅͋͊̈́̾̓͆̓̾̅͘͘͝͠ ̶͕͐ ̸̧̥͕̯̏̿͑̔̑̂̓͒̅̏́̚͘͠ ̵̢̖͕͇̬̺̰̭̺͕͇͚̣̍͝ ̶̹̠͙̩̯̃̔̆̂̅̏̌͌̊̔͠͝ͅ ̴̛̛͉͇̫͔̓̂̐̇̔͗̎̄͛͘ ̵̗̗͈͖̖͕̥͗̈́̓̈́͊͐͗̃͋͒ ̶̧̧̧̨̗̠̘̟̱̜̪̠̝̝̜̏͊̀͐̔̓̐̍̉̄͑̚̕ ̷̡̰̝̠̻͙͌̐͘ ̵̢̨̖͓̝͎̰̞͕̺͉͕̬͑̂̾͐̉̄̔̈̃͊̓̏͜͝ͅ ̵͈͇̓̉̆̂͑̕ ̵̰̻͔̰̣̫̲͖̇͌́̅͛͌̆̉̽͑́̂̚ ̵̨̮̪̜͔͕͎̱̭̉̓̒͆̽͒̐̾́͒ ̸̛̣̘̝͉̱̺̭́̈̉̉̏̆̒̊̈͠ ̵̢̰͕͎̪͍̺̊̾͗̓

̷͈̼̪̖͙͉̤̎̆̊̋ͅ ̶̨̳̟̱͚͎̰̳̙͔̻̳̙̖̆͜ ̴̠͕̤̩̼̗̙̪̠̫̥̤̤̬̾̈́͒͌̍̆̎̀̀͆͋̆͆̕͝ ̶̘̙͎͕̀́̌̅͗͒͆̾̒̚ ̵̨̛̗̙͍̠̫͍̝̰̥̰̲͔͂̃̏͆͑͌̚ͅ ̶͕̿̂̑̈́̓͌̑̓̏̐͑̍͆͠ ̷̞̩̦͍̖̻̯̗͔̯̜̋͆̄̽̓̈́̓̂̀͌̄͂͋ͅ ̷̺͉̯̅ ̵̛̺̅̈̏̀͌̏͛̂̀̅̅̕ ̷͎̝̲̜̞̹͓̆̈́̓͝ ̸̨̦͍̜̼̫̭̠̙̝̿͗̄͂̌́͗́̊̿̄̋̓͜͜͠ ̷̳̣̘̤̪̘̉͂͋̂̂͋̄̀͂͑͛̈́̊̔ ̷̧̣͉̯͚͙̙͔͉͉̼̖̔̅͒̋̌̑͆̊̌͌͂͝ ̴̨̧̧͇̞̖̥̻̱̘̌̐͋̽̃͆̾̅ ̸̨̛̛̼̟̖̱̻͕̋̄̒̅̓̋̃́̈́̔̾̚ ̵̛̱͉̣̣̪̑͒̐̽̅̿ ̷̠͂̏́̒͌̽͂̀̎͠ͅ ̵̧̫̞̩͇̫̮͖͚̱̩̭͔̭̀ ̷͖͈́͘ͅ ̶̧̥̼̪͖͔̤̪̜̼͚̗͒̉̃̆̔́̃̓̿͘ͅ ̷̡̧͚͈̩̲̮̥̱̼̯̤̹̗́̇̅̇̄̀͘͜ ̶̨̛͍̤̤̹̖̩̱̀̓̿̑̐̿̆ ̶̨̦̦͓͙̮͖̜̟̉̅͂́͌̊͒͝ ̸̞͈͚̬͓̋̀͗̈ ̴̬͔̞̥̳̥̈́ ̵̢̨̤̠̳͖͍̿̃͐̑͘ ̴̧͇̻̩̩̤̘͉̩̘͑͂̾̋̏͆͂́ ̷̺̲̾̒̊͝͝͝ ̴̡̧̢̢̙̼̜̥̦̠̉̾̌̃͆ͅ ̷̰̣̦̞̏̂͛͋͌ ̵̧̟̹̪̟͍͖̿͆̍̂̾̇̎͝͝ ̸̢̧̥̺̠͖͓̜͚͙̫͖̈́̀ ̵̡̙͉̯̲̦͙̗̆̅̀̋̕ ̵͎͓͕̾̊̐̀͒̈͂͒͛̔͊̚͝ ̸̨̘̞̻̠̥̖̣͔̺̦͍̲̞̒̅̒̄̓̑̃̉̋̔̆̎̌̚͝ ̸̤̰̲͎͙̭̙̻̤̯̐͊͐̑̈́̋́̈́͗͝ ̷̘̱͉̪̮̭̭̘̞̬̹̰͖̯̯̈́̂̈́͒̋̐͋̀̄̑̿̚̕̚ ̸̡̡̢̞̯̤͎̮̀̾̆̾͂̅́̎͒̚͠ ̶͓̹̉͛̀̎̇͐͊̆͑͑̐ ̶̞̲̰͇͓͕̠͉̘̓ ̷̱̄̓̀ ̷̮̔̄ ̴̪̙͔́͘ ̶̨̨̜̝̞̣̊̎͗ ̴̻̠̙͌̓͂̾̽͋̉͐͊̉͐̊̚ ̷̡̹̬̳̞̜̘͚̭̠̬̈́̚ ̷̺̬̣͔̼̥͈͎͕͎̮̘͓̼̃́̀̂̐̈́̈́̄̍͠͝ͅ ̸̜̟̥̱̠̪̟̈́̍́̌̉̉̄̆͘ ̵̣̪̦͆̆́͊̈́̋̓̕ ̶͍̳͔̟͕̻͇͉̠̥̎̈́̈́ ̴̡͙͓̰̟͎̱̻̹̈́͛̏̋̀͌͛̚͝ ̴̧̗͇͆̆͛̒̄̂̎̋͆́̈̆̆́͐ ̴̡̭̜̲̥̝̠̝̲̘̳͎͎͙̤͗̏͒͗͗͑̆̀̌̂̕̕͠͝ ̷̲͎̼̥̞͊̎͒̉́̍̍́̏̌͜ ̶̡̧̧̨̧̡̛̘͉͇̲̟̣̺̍̈́̀̄͑̅̇̆̎́̉͒͜͠͠ ̶̯͇̗̙̐̍̋̇̽̔͆͌̔̆̕ ̷̨̧̪̳͕̱̝̝̜̣͇̤̫̯̌̏͒̊͊̔̄̅͜ ̸̹̻̥̫̙͕̰̤͉͕̘̘̈́ ̵̡̛̥͙̗̩̤̫͈̏͋̿͗̀̊́̆͛̇͑̾ͅ ̵͖͓̂ ̸̡̛͈̩͔͙̺̓̿̑́̀̋̒͋͌̂͘̚͠ ̵̧̡̛̟̙͉͓̗̬̥͎̟̗̗̀̏̓̂̚ ̸̧̡̢̛̙͖̦̹͓̤̅̇̎̅͑͐̕̕̚͝͠ ̴̯̠̥̲̜͍̫̤̘̉̿͜ ̴̖̰͛͐͌͝ ̸̢̫̯̙̤̝̰̗̭͊̃́̈́̈́̄̌̏̒̚ ̶̱̘̯͙͔̓̐̇̀̿̄͘͘ ̷̧̛͓͈͚̱̤͖̺̰̝́̽̈̒̑̆̏̈́̚͘͘̚ͅ ̸͓̙̩̹̓͜ ̷̬͔͈̝̼̍̈́ ̴̛͇̪͔̳͓̭̥̣̩͖̮̑̈́̇̀̓̏̽͘ ̷̧̤̦̬͈̥̘͈̺̖̗̑̔̂̍̈́͘ ̷͙͆̀͛̅̔̓̄̈́̆̉̑͝ ̵̠̺̑͗̿̈́̿̏͋̀͊̐͂̈́͘͘͝ ̶̡̮̤̼̘̩̜̪̥̄̆̈́̀̋͗͋͆́͘̕̚̕ ̴̨̩̟̍̋͐͋͒̒̑̍͛̐͑̇̑͝ ̶̗̬̙̦̓ ̶̪̃̓́̇̇̂̓͒̚ͅͅ ̷̲͚͔̞̘̘̞̮̱͔̽͛̌͐͌͂̉͂͗̚ ̴̨̨͇͈̠̞̣̬̯̗͔̑̾́̐͗̈́̽̌̉͂̕̕ ̴̡͙̼̘̪̩̣̝̩̲́͋͑͛̆̀̅͊͘ͅ ̸̨͚̹͚̘̩͔̦̪͖̲͓̈́͗̇̃͆̋̌̔́̽͛̚͠͠ ̷͚̼͙͈̭̻̈́̽̀͌̈́̈́͂̈́̓̽͝ ̴̧͙̘̙̼̣̣̼͕̲̦͗͜͜ͅͅ ̶̨̝͎͖̹̫͆͛̒͒̉̍̄̿͒̍͌ ̵̢̡̡̩̪̻͍̬̩͓͉̹̇̇̈́͗͌̕ ̸͙̘̐̀̀̃̂̓̅̽͋̐̏̈́͂̋ ̵̖̖̣̻̩̠͎̣̰̑̀͌̏̑͛ ̵̡̘̺̤͎͖͊̊̉̂͂͂̎͋̀̍̓ ̴̡̧̤̘̮̮͙̝̱͍̝͚̈̈̌͆̾̀̚̚̚͜͠͠ͅ ̵̠͎͕̞̟͚̮̹̪̂̐̈́͐̆̍̑̓͋͆͗ ̵͙̺͎̬̤̰̻̩̯̗̲̂̅͂͗̓͒̈́̋͒͜ ̶̻̻̯̬͖̰̩̱̯̞̬͋̌̈́̀̉̇͒͑͛̉͜͠͠ ̶̡̠̙͙̈́̈́͗͑̕ ̴̛͖̒̀̾̄̽̾͆́̚ ̸̛̪̘̆̈́̀̓̇̀̃͊͝ ̷̳̦̥̦̲̮̘̘̫͉̊̿̿͛̈́̾́̑̇͆̓̈́ͅ ̶̤̼̞̻̌͊̈́ͅ ̷̨̛̙̘͛͜ ̶̛̱̆̑̾́͊̏̃̑̿̚ ̵̛͕̱̼̎̽̏̆̈̀͆̊̀͘ ̸̼̞͉̞͓̔͛ ̵̡̭̱͖̦̦̹̣̯͉̰̗̞̥̌́̃ͅ ̷̢̘͐̋̾̅̏̐͛̐́͑̽̾̚̕͠ ̸̟͙͔̗̭̹̪͔̺̻͔̥͔̓͂̓ ̴̨̛̛͉̪̦̣̩̝͓̫̗̹͖̖͖̆̈̀̽̿͐͛̅͊̃͜͠

̴̼̰͙̙̗͎̹̩̥͇̺̳͆̃̆̉̎̓̈́̚̚ͅ ̶̳́̓͒ ̷̧̺̝̪̌̏̇̓͑̑̎̿̃̅̈̈́́͝ ̸̧̜̩̱͙̰͔͌̿̽̒̈́̓̒̿̅̊̓͒̎͂͝ ̷̪̅̌̎̃̿̈́̀̚ ̵̨̢̤͈̘̩̭̥̦̞͓̯̠̗̾͛̅̀̑͂͐́͌ ̸̡͓̭͈͍̯̭̲͇̩̺̟̂̎̈̃͝ ̸͚͈͉̬͓̥̭̙̹̦̼͇͂͐̌̾͑̀̊͛̉̍͑ ̴̧̛͓̈́̈̀̃̂͊̂̽̓ ̸͙͍̩̘̲̼̓̒̈͋̔̎̅͠ ̶̧̛͚̥̠̣̩̝̋͛̂̅͋̋̇̄͌̆͑͝ ̷̳̗͍̌̐̌͑̅͂̉ ̴̨̡̰͕̥̦̫̩̮̪̹̙͑̆̒́͐͘ ̸̛̥̠̞͉͔͎̮̝̔̂͋͐̑̒͑͑̾̾̎̾͜ ̶̨̫̘̱̮̩̳͔͓͂͋̄̕ ̶̡̡̦̫̞̗̦̟͓̝̗̊́̑́̅͂͜͠ ̸̢̼̟̘͚̼̺̼̱̖̈̄͆̇̎̀̿̏̍̂̀̈́̚̕̚͜ ̴̪̥͉͎̥͐̒̀͂̋̍̿̀͆́̽̉̈́̕ ̶̭̳͉̭͖̥̤̭̰̝̓̾̾̀̌̉͂͋͜͜͜͜ ̷̣͕̺̥̯͙̗̪̭̆͗̋̈̋͗̒̓̋̓͂̀̊̀͛ ̶̡̢̲̤̬̤̯̬͙̭̤̣̟̎͜ ̷̨̩̣̫̣̺̤̞̟̳͇̟͍͌͐̎̂̀̈́́̊̑͐̕̕͝ ̸̛͚̪̤̭͉̪̫̖͙̬̺̖̐̀̐͐́̐́̈́̋͒̑͜͠ ̶̤̳̞̌̀͐͆̔͆͐͂̎̑́͒̊̀̕ ̶̟͚̗̤̩̯̱̼̮͑̂͂͑̂̎̓́ ̶̩̜̤̹̠͚̘̮̝͔͍̣͔̂͑͑͆͒ ̷̤̑̊͗̌̚ ̴̥͇̪̰̳̹̩̱̖͋͆̓͌̓̒̋̕͝͝ ̷̧̰̝̯̝͒̓̈͑͒̿̽͆̈́̕͘̕͠͠ͅͅ ̸̡̠͕͎͓̗̩͈̦̩̣̝̈́̈́͗̑̓͑̊̕͝ͅ ̷̟̝̰̱̱̙͈̥̪̜͖̮̙̅͋̀̐̆̉ ̵̘̫̫̹̤͎̼̯̊̃̂̀͛́̓̕͘ͅ ̸̛̳̙̲̙̦̬̀̈́̇̏̓̓̍̑̐̾̀͆̓̒ ̶͎̍ ̶͚̻͚̊̌̓̾̾̃̄̎͗̎͌͌ ̷̪̣͓͛̎ͅ ̸̧̨̥̤̦̟̆͋͗́͗ͅ ̶̛̘̽ ̷̼͉͖͍̦̝͇̰̺̼͎͎̖͑͝ ̵̼̣͔̒̆̈́͝ ̷̨̢̼̤̭̻̘͚̰̟̘͔̅̈́̓͒ ̷̢͓̫̻͎͙̭̟̟͎̝͖̒̍͋̓̓̇͒͌̄̔̈́͌̚͜͝ ̶͈̼͓͂̌̿̎̎̑͠͝ ̵̲̞̽͂̓̓̀͘͠ ̷̖̖̙̬͂̑́̉̿̒͘ ̶̡̖̯̘̻̙̯̳̠̱̲̭̳̜̐̃̃̿͑͊̐ͅ ̷̡̹̅͆̊̌͌̆͗̅͌͌̈́̚͝ ̴̨̨̖̬̭̮̫̻̮̝̝̞̬̩̰͂̐̽͂͂̂͛ ̸͖͓̠̪̤̹͔̘̯̺͐͑̎̇̓̃̏̉̉̉̆͌̈́̈́͝ ̸̧̡̛̼̦̦̹̳̗̄̅̆̒̐͂͐̄́̈́ ̵̛̙̯̞͈̯͉̣̜̪̜̫̮͈̈̾͂͒̃͝͝ ̵̢͔̣͉̻͚͙̳̯̟͂̋̾̀̓͘͝ ̸̛̛̤̠̟̟͙̱̪̺̣͈̤̅̽̓͊͊̃̍̿̑̅͘̚ ̶̫̱̥̪̬̝̙̠̀͆͐̑̎̍̈́̌̈̐̈́̆́͘͜͠ ̶̺͔͔̗̙̭̈̔̽̇́͂͗̏̃̃͘͜͝ ̴̧̮͙̖̥͙̗͙͚̺͔̤͈̘̖̿̓̑͛̔̎̍͝ ̸̮͎̠̦̖̂͋̐̑͋͆͒̆̊̐͂̓̈́̈́͂ ̶̙̙̀͠ ̸̘̲̉̿͛̈́͗̉̿̆̎͊̚̕̚ ̵̰͚͇̝̭̠͇̗̭̗̈́͌̐̒̀̈̔̐̿̓̌̾̑͜͝ͅ ̴̧̜̖̜̘̱͕̝̜͉͇̤͠ ̶͇̗͚͙̰̘̹̊̀͊͋͑͒͊̔̔͐̎̒͘̕͠ ̷̢̭͇̼̹͖̖͇̠͕̯̝̻͙̺̓͛̽͊ ̷̝̜͎̀̀̾̓ ̴̙̓̑͆̽̋͑͆͊̀̋͊̾̒̕͠ ̷͔̏̿̎͒͌̋͌̃͑̽́̕ ̵̢̢͍̹̗̅̉́̾́̀̐̀̀̿̓́́̏̕ ̸̨̤̠̈́̋͐̊̂̀͌̂͒͠ ̵̗͓̣̠̩̭̠̩͂̈́͂̋̽͌̍̆̅̒́̍͊̽͝ ̸̢̛̠̰̈́͌̅͒̇̀̆̈́̀̕͠ ̴̧̢̛̤̯͕̜͉̹͕̖͎̓͋͗͗͆͋̈́̅͒̈́͘͜ ̴̨̛̪̙͚͇̣̯̱̗̫͔͕̣̘͓̀̓̏̊͒̍̽͒̋̏̈́͘͠͠ ̶̖̪̺̞̭̠̦̭̲̝̎͑͗͂̕͜ ̸͔̰̜̠͔̘̰̞͍̫̇̂̒̓̎̈́̌̍̇͂̈́͛̌͆͗ ̷̢̡̦̜͕͑͐̅̓ ̴̧̨̼͍̞̰̻̰͈̫̅͊̑͛ ̴̨̧̢̨̛̱͚̖̖͙͉͎̱̂̈̒͑́͗̏́̆ͅ ̵̧̨̲͕̥̳̠̺͉̤͂̎̾̕͘ ̸̤͇̈́ ̸̨̱̫̰͙̣̼̖̥̇̿̍͌͐̃̂͂̚̕ ̵̢̡̡̩̪̦̭̘͙̫̠͖̤͕̇͒̌̂̓̐̌͗͝ ̴͇̝̟̱͑̒̒̐͂̌̏̔͜͝͠ ̶̛̳͍͇̽̓̒̈́̒̀͘͘ ̸̮̙͋̋͆͋̿̂̈́́ ̶̡̛̏̾́̑ ̴̧̛͍̣̝̺̞̱͙̭̟̼̆͑͆̇͛͋̿̒̈̍̋ ̵̢̫͕̰͎̰̜͓̖̖̥̫͈͑̓̐͛̔̕͝͝ ̸͖̭̰͗̇̆͘ ̴̡̩͐͂̐ ̸̹͗̾͑̈̈́̽̐́͘̚͝ ̸̢͉̼̳̩̱̣͙̼̫͓̜̂̓͋̑́͌̂̉̇̔̔͜͝ͅ ̶̖̌̀̅̃̊̓͂̾̓̿̔̒̅͝͝ ̵̤̭́͒̉́̂̅̒̕͜͠͠ ̴̛̲͍̦̪̙̱̮̞̔͆̑͐͊̀́̽ ̸̛̞̠̒̈́̂͛̓̈́̇̅̉̌̃͝ ̶̡͍͓̥̹́̔̈́̚͝ ̵̡̩̰̳̪̲̠̜̰̀̏̍͜ ̷̢̦͔͇̱̦̰̝̜̰͒̒̅ ̵̢̩̹̺̪̯̜͙̼̔͒͂̄̅̈́̕͜ ̶̬̖̤̞̬͒͆̀̽͒̈́̑͂̀̔̉̔̽̅͝ ̶̨̛̛̛̲͓͔̝̐́́̓͂̐͂̉́͠

̷̧̨̧̦̲͖̥̙̦̪̦̱̜̻͊ ̵̢͚͓̼̟̰̞͔̫̈́̈́̄͜ ̵͖͕̥̜̺̖͔͉͋̀̉́̂͆̒̀́͂͂̏͝͝͝ ̵̢̨̦͕̬̻̱͓̟̰̤̻͉̼͝ͅ ̵̛͍͍̿̅̓̀̑͐͗͌̓̓́̅̈́ ̷̩̜̦̟̦̱̆͒̈́̾̒̋͋͝ ̵̧͕̖̟͙̘̺̯̞̭̦̣̙͕͛̿̈̀̔̋̓͝ ̸̡̜͇͕̻̳͍͚͖̠̮̥̙͓̼̌́̊̇̈́̇̊͒̍͂͘͝ ̶̨̛̫̭̖̦͚͙̬̗̹̪̭͚̝̺͒̾́̑̈́̾́̽̍̓̋͛͝͝ ̴̠̾͊̋ ̷͍̙̠͔̭͓͎̙̟̑͆̒͝ ̷̨̧̼͍̺̥̺̟̦͚̪͈̮̭͎̀̔͌̚ ̴̨̨̧͎̤̼̥̝̪̪͍̹̙̌̍̈́͊͆͂̅͊͑̆̓̀̎̾ͅͅ ̴̙͇͎̣̬̃̍̐͐͐͋̃̄̍͘͝ ̸̛̣̰͙̻̆͛̀̿̀̄͗̽͝͠ ̵̨̧͉͓̖͍͎̫͎̮̯̯͊̎̀̅͐͌͑̈́͋̍͝͝͝ ̸̧͉̻̞͉͓̝͎̠͗̎̔͠ͅ ̵̨̼̻̮̻̳͒̑̂́́̂́̌͑̀̀̏͘ ̵̢̭̯̖͈̮̹͈̣͇̂͒͐̊̌̐̾̅͑̓͌͝ ̷̂̑͛̀̈̔̃́͗̓͐̀͝ͅ ̷̡̡̜̺̪͔̙̬̜̘͙̟̳̤̼́̈́͐͌͛̆́̍̊̃̆ ̴͉̻̭̬̥̹̘̼̬̍̉͛̈́̎͐̌̈͗̌͘ͅ ̸̻̜͕͆̍ ̸̢̭͇͓̠̫̃̾̎̚͝ ̵̨̧̧̗̠͎̥̳̟̙̞͓̪͚͍̄͆̐́̈́̔͊̎ ̷̨̪̆̇̓̏ ̵̡̰͕͖̲͎̰̣̀͐́́̓͐͛͝ ̷͕̝̣̆͋̂̔̆͊̚͠ ̴̨͇̰̦͔̦͎̳̗̩̺͗̐̿͋̇̐̋̇̈͆͋̕͠ͅ ̷̡̧̞̩̖̩̯̹͖̻͒̓͐͋̇͜͝͝ ̸̨̨̦̣̖̟̪̳̰̣͔̹̲̰̼͊́̒̋̉͂̃̇̕̕͘ ̴̢̪̣̠̱̦̞̓̉̔͆͆͠͠ ̸̧̞̣̞͔̄̋̍̆͑̀̔̈̏̕̚͝͠͠ ̶̗̼̬̲͎̱̜̠͎̲͌̈́̇̓̑̽̽̃̉̃̎̿͆̋͜ ̴̡̛͈̮̤̮͂͑͋̕͠ ̵͉͓͉̪̯͔͍̬̭̜̹̩̺̠͉̅̾́̇͌͐̍̎̊̉̏̕͘ ̴̨̛̛̝̼͇̯́͆͒̌̆͑̉̚̕͝͠͠ ̴̨̺͋̈́̿̄̋͗́̌̑ ̵̛͓̣̦̟̞̤͓͋̾͆͒͛̑̀̾̂͘͜͜ ̶̡̘̥̰̻̥̙̣͍͓̗̯̰̫̓̎̌̈́͘͜͠͝ ̶̡̺̘̱̟̝͎͐̈͂̎͊͂̃̓̃̏̂̿͌͘͝ ̸̡̛͙̦͓̗̪̜̺̙̖̦̫͋̏̅̍̎͆͘̚͝ͅ ̷̪̱͎̝͓͙͗͆̔́̈́̿͊͌͂̂͛͆̋͝ ̶̦̫̪̞̠̲̝̙̺͔̺̓̋̽͆̎̓͐͆͆̈́́̚͜͝ ̴̫͔̱͚̇̍̈̿͂̉̀̉̆̆̈́̚͝ͅ ̷͖̻̻̖̝̝̜̺̣͈͙̭̻̯̃̈́̃̋̔̈́ͅ ̶̡͓͎̻̲̖̠̪͉̝̯̀̈́̄͑̈͆̔͆͆̀̓ ̶̡͓̟͙͔͔̪̥̞͍͓͒̉̌͊̉̋̽̿̕͠ͅ ̷̨̼̣̗̱͋͊͂͊̆̆͛͐̾̎̋ ̷̳̘͍̏̀̓̂͗͐̋͌͘͝͝ ̴̨̼̱͛̇̊͗̃̃̓͊͛͑̍̚͝ͅ ̷̛̯͎͆͒̑̄͗͋̊̀͛ ̴̡̩̭̙͇̫̏̂̊͂̊͌̀́̈́̽̇ ̶̡͇̩̠̗͉͉̜̈̄̅̓ ̶̢̧͖̳̜̹͖̟͈̠̝͚̤̐̅͘͠ ̶̺͎̬͈͖͎̖̙̝̬̗̉͊̽͂̇ ̸̡̢̝̲̝̥̤͙̤̞̞͆̎̇̓͛̇̀͑́̚̚ ̵̼̳̻̟̼̻̬͓̱͙̣̥̆͒̿̾͆̀͘͠ ̴̯̭̩̟̹͊͂̆̇̓͐̅̌͂͋̈́̌̅̚͝ ̴̛̛̯̗̰͂̍̽̾̈́̈͒͊͛̽͠ͅ ̸̲̝̹̼̐̆̈́̆̄͐̐̋͋̾͋̿̚͘ ̷̧͙̱̞̫̖̯̖͕̣͚̘͌͐̾̀̃̈́̚ ̶̯̪̤̟͔̥̬̖͆͗̎͗̈́͘ ̴̡̛̪̣͎͓̳̠̆̑̅ ̵̣̅͗͌̈́͌̆ ̸̨̨̧̳̣̝̪̦͇͕̤̈́̈́̄͂͛̽̓̾̋̇̀̋̈́͜ ̸̰̅͛ ̴̙̼̮̟̼͍̯͕͛̎̂̌̋́͌̄͋͝ ̶̢͔̞͙̩̥͈͈͉̘̉̅̆̾̅̇ͅͅ ̷̢͎͈̤̘̯͚̀͋̐͛̑͋̓̌̈̕ ̷̪͉̺̼̯͛̔̀͋́̏͌̚̕ ̵̦͕͓̮̣̥̘͙̙͎̣̍͛̒̌̐́͋̒͘̕̕͜͝ ̶̭̯̤̝͖͍̓ ̴̡̢̛̝̅̀̈́̈́̅̃̅̾͆̏̈͋̕͝ͅ ̴̡̙̱͚͉͙̠͎͈͎̩̮̩̱̍̅̈̈́̓͛̀̌̍͗͘͝ ̶̛̫̠̾̎̀̋̿̾́͌͛̎͐̂̄̚ ̸̡̡̳͕̬̹͚̤͖̳̖̖͕̹̄̈̔͂͐͛̏̔̊͒̕̕͝ ̸̨̟̼̟̣̹̯̙̟͛̃̾̽̀͘͝ ̶̮̗̘̹͇̬̻̙̠͚̻͕̠͎̉̊̋͋̍́̕̚͝ ̵̺̟̖͖̎̇̎̒̎͒̃̂̚̕ ̸̧̲͕̘̬̙̚̚ ̶̖̪̈͐̋̽͘͝ ̵̢̯̝̟̪̲̰̑̉̒̈́̓͝ ̸̲̯̃̒̀́̈́͂͋͐̂̂̈͝͝ ̵̨̟̗͂̒̄͒͗̋̇͂̍̋̚͝ ̴̡̞͓̠͙̒͋͐͒ ̴̳̥͉̲̦͌̈́̅͆̉̈́̓̈̂͐̀ ̵̡̭͕̲̰͎̗̰̥͗͂͐͌͆̀̀̈̎̕̚͠ͅ ̵̡̱͈̪̎͐̅̚͘̕͝ͅ ̴̛̝͍̱̭̯̺̣̫̱̊̊̅̀͐̀͒ ̶̧̧̢̧̛̜̥̏̽̍̌̀͐̈́͂̃̓͐̂ͅ ̴̨͕̗͎͙̟̊̿̕͜ ̵̯̤̙̥͚̦͎͎̲̣̞̭͈̦͔͊͛͒̿̑͗̀̈́̈̂̒̐̈́ ̵̧̛̰͙́͛͠͝ͅ ̸̳͛́̏̍̀ ̸̧̒̈̒̂͂̑̀̂̇̈́̀͌ ̴̨̜̮̰̪̬̱̺̥̐͋̓̐͜ͅ ̸̨͓̔̍̌̌̓̔ ̷̯̮̭̩̜̫̃̃͑͐͛͑̋̀͝͝ ̵̡̩̮̺͙͍͚͈̭̘̪̝̇̄̈̿̄͐̈̕

̶̡̯͈̰͕͇͍̝̗̾̐̈́̿̌͗̋̈̆͗͝ ̶̨̡̲͉͎̻̳̟͚͚̦̳͓͂̍̈́͌̾̃͆͗̓̾̎̾͘͠͝ ̸̡͍̞̼̩̺̊́̃͊̏̆̓͋̑̓͛ ̷̛̛͇̏̾͗̈̉̇͛͆̈́̓̉͜͝ ̷̧̘̺̹̭̺̤͔̲͖̯̞̙͋͜͠ͅ ̸̛͙̱̃͛̄͆̌̈́̐̈́̀ ̶̧̘̓̄̿̕͜ ̸̭̙̤͕̾̋͂͗͘ ̸̢̨̛͉̭͕͔̫̙̑̆͆͊̃̎̐̊͐͋̕̚̚ͅ ̷̢̡̡̧͚̞̥̗̻̝͈̩̺̾̆̽̈́͒͗̃̓̂̿̓̄̎͠ ̷̡̙̠͈͔̠͓̺̰̗̉̀͜ͅ ̵̧̝̱̝͐ ̴̡̨̜̰̩̿̋͒̄͋̀ ̴̫̳̻́̓͊̊ ̸̡̺̭̥̱͓̫̰̱̗̰͉͎̏̓̾̾̈́̕ ̷̡̡̬̊͑͛̆͌̈́̊̋͆͆ͅ ̴̺̝̳̒͐̏̑͐̌̏̍̓͝ ̶̜̻͖̩̲̺̮͙͓̩̩̯͔̈́̈́̈́̕ͅ ̶͉̖̠̣̖̞̝̘́͋͋̓͆̒͗́̊̈́̇͂͘͠ ̴̼̰͔̇͛͑̉͛͑͋̀ ̴̤͎̪̯͎̂̐͆́́͊̈́̀͠ ̸̢̯̻̻̦̥̗̮͖͇̓͜ ̴̗͎̺̪͛̊̋͂̕͝ ̷̨̣̮́̌̊̓̓̊ ̶̛̼͚̩̠͚̙̒̈́̋́ ̷̢͇̗͔̹̬͖̓͐̀̓̃̈́̿́ ̷͉̬͔̥̤́̑̾̅̉̒̎̔̉̈́́͘͝ ̴̟̤̳̹̗̦̪̺̙͉̩̩̣̿͐̽͗̉͗̾̚ ̴̛̱̜̬́̃̒̎ ̷̨̩̞̗̘͚͍̼̼̭̳̺̩̭̎͛̒͗͛͛̓͛̋ͅ ̶̳̱͚̹̹͋̍́̔̆̔̃̕̕ ̶̡̨̡̪͔̝̝̘͔̬̱̻̞̩͈͂ ̷̡̛̲̰͖͇̞̅͛̽̃ ̸̧͎̥͎͓̣̬̼̱͙̘̠̃̆̉̓̀͋͋̑̌͑̕͘̚͜ͅ ̴̦̳̟̭͇̲̹͉̄̈́̈́́͑̆͌̿̀̋͐́͌͘͝ ̴̧̩̮͙̖̭̤̥̃̕͜ ̵͍̊̏̅̍̊̋͛̕͠͠͝ ̸͕̩̝̞̺͚̝͕̳͎̰̟̖̘́̈́͗̏̅͊͊̀̽͂̾̅͠ ̷̢͙̥͉̤̯̘͓͇̭̻̦̜͖͂͛́͂͑̈́̎͜͠ ̶̰̼̮̯͔͚̒͑́̅̍̈́͛̃͌ ̵̱̙̦͈̑͛͂̍̄͘ ̴̛̮̥̤̭͕̌̀̒̑̄̏̑͂̕̕͘͠ ̶̥̰̺̪̫̜̦̣͍̦̗̎̓̅̓̄͋̕ ̴̗͍̙͖̺̊͛̊̎͌̈́͗ ̶̢̦̤̰̺̳̋ ̴̨̨̮̗͔̣͖̤̳̙̪̲͂̿̓͋̋́̿̅ ̷̢̡͇͕̙̳̲̻̌̀͛̌̋͐͋̒͊̅̃̾͜ ̸̺̜͖͆̐̑̿̊̎̄́̚ͅ ̷̨̥͇̯̤̈́̿͊̌͊͛̀̐͘̕͝ ̷̢̼͖̥͇̹̹̲̫̘͕̯̦͔̂͑̏́̉ ̶̢̰̭͉̺͓͈̬̩͇̙̦̹̜̥̔̊ ̸̛͕̯̈́̈́͛͛͒̽̂̿̎́͘ ̴̧̨̺̠̲̞͙̍̑̉̑̔̑̅̕͜ ̵̜͚́̍͋̏͒͒̓̏͑͐̀̉ ̴̡̨̮̳̳̭̜̏̅͋̈̀̈́̀͊̆̐͑͝͝ ̶̟͈̣͓͙̳̮̬͑́̑̈́̈́̚͜ ̷̧̘̖̹͎̖͒͌̊̈́̿̋́̾͝ ̶̰̲͓͇̖̪̬̜̪̱̣̘͌̂̀̐͌̔̇͒̉̀͜͝͠ͅ ̶̢̨̡̦̮͈͕͇̹͗̔̊̈̋͂̊́̒̊́̚͠ ̷̙̣̥̥̹͇̻͎͚̝͉̘̝͌͗̂̀͌͊͌̃̈́̀̀̕͠͝͝ ̴͓͍̽̂̾̓̏̄́̈́̏ ̴̢̯̪̠̼̲͇̝̟͕͎̙̖̲̹̽̓̆͊͆͆̽͂͆̑̌̍̔ ̶̯̍̌̅͌̉̂̍̉͌̑̚͘͝ ̸̲͉̜̠̬̳̩̙̩̯͔̳̦̑͋̑́͑͌͑̕͝͠ ̵̢͚̩̭͕͚̼͚͍͔͍͊̎̉̈́̅̾͆͗ ̵̛̖̙͙̦̿̿̑̽͌̆͂͠ ̶̢̧͉̮͚̼̫͋͋̇̇̊̔̏͠ ̸̢̧̡̺̰̻̥͙̜̾̽̍́̎͘͜ ̵̨̇̽̈́̊̀́̿͋̈́̋̕ ̸̡̥̜̊̉̈́͗̂̃́̐̌ ̶̠̪̺͙̾̓̋͒͛͒̆͐̔̇̌͘ ̸̰͇͚̳͎͖̹͓̗̞̖͂̅͛͊̌̅͜͜͝ ̷̨͓̫͉̜̞̒͜ ̷̥͕͓͐́̄̎̎̆͋̅͋̄̕͝͝ ̶͙̯̫̲̪̻͓͚̑̀ ̷̨̧̨̩̲̜̭͎͈͓͊ ̴̛̦̜͔͐̇̌͌͐̀̀̑́̉̉̈́̏ ̵͍̤̱̭̱͚̹̻̫̙̺͉͒̉̋̿̍̑͜͝ ̶̡̢̱̹̫̤̞̭̭̹͈̰͇̰̈̾͛̍̒͋̓͜ ̷̫̘̜̻̻͈̄͋͜͠ ̶̺̜̼̟́̿̑̀͒̕͝ ̷̹͉̣̓͂͆́̄͑̒͛̓̓̔͝ͅ ̴̹̝̱̒͐̔̉͂͠ ̸̨̟͉̭̩̌͐͌́͒͊̈̇͒ ̷̧̥͚̘̻͉̱̻̖̋͝ͅͅͅ ̶̢̨̪̼͌̍͒͛̾̌̃̒̓̀̏̕͜͝ ̷̺͖̗̥͙̹̬̟͇͚̲̏̈̉̃̊̏̕̚͘͜ͅͅ ̴̞̬̭̙̠̩͎̗͙̩͙̎ ̵̢̱̰̟̼̳͙̙͚͑̓͒̇͂͂̕͘ ̷̭̼͉͉͖͖͍̭̐̅̇̃͂̾͂̋̓̀͋̈́̍͘̚ ̵̢͈̜̼̻̳̹̠͇̰̂͗̈́̈̀͆̇̈́̓͗ͅ ̸̧̢̢̛͔̻͍͖͓͙̘̑͌̓̀͋̈́̌̇͐̈͘͜ ̷͍̣̺̟͇̻̞̦͌̏́̉̉̎͋̈͛͊̓̕͝͝ ̷̡̨͍̗̳͚̫͋ ̵̡̲͙͙̞̖̰̪̤̩̗͎̻̫̐̎̔̿̈̇̿̚͜͝ ̴̭̰̯̙̺̏̾͋̒̆ ̶̟͋́̂̂̃̋̆͌̃̓͠ ̴̨̻͓͚͐̄̀́̋̓ͅ ̵̢͎̣̎̑͂͂ ̴̨̹̤͙͓͖̪̲͍̘͕͉̗̯͌̔̋̌̏̿͂̔̓̔̕ ̴̡̣̗͓͎̤͕͙̬͊̏̈́̈̋̃͋̀͊̂̚͝͝ ̴̨͖̬̭̘͇̲̯͕̮͖͔̣͌̈́̈́ ̸͇̘̼̥̿͒̈́̈́͊̆̿̃̊͋͘͝ ̶̧̡͎̫̫̩̭͈̮̰̭͙͕̯̈́̓̊́͜ ̴̧̢̡̛̣͔̼̺̹̮̩͔̭̖̑̑̿̓̍͒̏̄̈́̃͝͝ͅ

̵̥̩̱̞̬̝̅ ̵̛͖̳͔̟̦͎̘̆̄̓̑̈́̉̍͝ ̵̢͖̞͇̻̮̤͊͆̄̽ͅ ̷̖͈̗̠͕͔̫̩̰̞́̊̈́͆̀̀̉͒̐̀͑͆̓͠ ̵̼̘͚̖̫̺͈̰̺̺̺̹̾̓̔̃̇̕̕͜ ̷̡̠͎̼̱̠̫̓̋̄̾̾̊̋͑͊͛̀̄ ̴̧̨͉̳̞͓̺̱̮̗̣͈̀̈́͆͋̔̄̍̀̌̒̀̈͜ͅ ̵̧̢̢̢̡̭͍̫̻̞̠͈͔̤̎̏̎͊͌̈́͑͌̕̚͠ ̴̟̳̱̫̫̮̙̍͆̊͊͘͝ ̷̢̧̛̯̙̭̯͍͚̟̩̓̉̂̉̐̎͛̿͌̕͜͝͝͝ ̴̧̢͍̙̮̱̥̙͓̠̫͂͊͌͂̅̉̓͠͝ͅ ̷̡̡̖͕̭͕̩̠͗̒͗̾͌̀́͋͂̿͠ ̷̧̝͇͎̝͔̞̆̒́̌ ̴̡̨̧̮̬͕͔̀̇̓ ̷̨͍̱͓͉̹́͂̀́̔̐̿̚͘̚͠͝ ̶̮͍͇̹͕̙̩̞͉̼͓̹̏̎̑́̈́͗͠͝ ̵̡̡̹͚̩̘̩͇̦͎͓̠͇̻̏̾̓ ̸̡̛̭̬͕̹̭̣̥̾̀̃́͐̈́͑̾͜ ̵̡̛̙̲͍̘͓̤̩̅͗͘ͅ ̴̨͖̫͙̥͎̥̥̝̞̭̞̼͕̍͑͂̂̈́̚͝ ̶̗̜̭̞͖̖̠̳̺̯͔̤̗̜͛̆͛͘ ̶̭̺̩̃͘͘ ̷͖̰̀̔͒ͅN̸̛̤̊̍̇͑͑͝ó̸͚̳͕̼͒̈́̉̉̋̓͜͝ ̶͖̘̻͍̣͙̲̼̠̮̖̖̘̜̓̏̎͂͘ ̴̨̧̻̖̦͍̮̝͔̙̗͑͑̈́͌͊͊͐̋̈́͜͝ͅ ̶̺̬͙͑͋́̆ ̷̡̨̲̬̹͙͂̄̽ ̸̧̨̭̤̲̝̰͍̬̩̮̟̦̦͌͋͜ ̸̛̠̻̣̲̓͌̋̅̍̒̈̔͒̇̍͘̕͠ ̸̛̙̤̣͔̟͕̟͕̙̥͛̀̈̃͛̓̎͝ ̴̼̖̩̪͎͈̱̹̯̗̠͉̪͆̉̃̃̃̂̓̐̈̚͘ ̸̧̘͖̯̭͓̲̱̹̖̝̔̏͋̓̄̔̐́̂͒͂͐̕͜͜ ̷̡̝͕̱̟̲͔͚̼͇͓̭̱̝̫̓̚͝ ̵̧̢̛͚̦͓͙͍͎͔͙̫͓͙̼͙̇͌̀͊̿̍̋̅̚ ̸̡̛̭̺̥͕̊͗̂̆̂͊̾͘͝ ̶̡͚͉̣̪̳̖̺͉̞͚̎̋̏͑̑͒̈́̽͛̈́͜ ̴̛̙̼́̀̌̏̇͋ͅ ̸̢̩̪̦͉̦̐̒́͒͆̂̒̔͘͜͜ͅ ̵̡̤̠̺̝̭́̐͐̀̎̚͜ ̶̛̬͖̯̪͂̆̓̉̂̏̈́̾̎̂̐͑͘ ̶̧̛̛͙͖͙̟̬͔͈̬̳̈́͛̈́̾͊̾̉̍͑̒͜͜ ̶̧̛͓̭͚̺̝̦͓̤͚̲̈́̑̈̈̀̓̏̅̔͋̇̈́̚ ̸̣̹̈́̉̀̎̉́ ̸̡̢̡̤̲͍͎̞͕̩̩̿͊̂̂̕ ̶̮͙̭̙͇͖̌̑̉͌͘ ̶̰̻̗̲̍̉́͌̌́̉̚ ̸̢̟̝̼̯͔̠̣͍̪̻̮̹̂͊͆ ̴̙̻̳͕̥̞̭̒̿̐̈́̋̈́̍̌̕͝ͅ ̴̧̱̠̤̠̪̆̉̾̀̈́͆́̈́̽͌̄̕ͅ ̵̧͇͈͋͋̒̽̍̔̆̚͜͝͝ ̷͔͈̹̥̺̙̻̣̟̤̓ ̷̧͋ ̵̙̱̹̪͔̪̖̟͇̯͎̬̖̫̥̈́̌̇̔̓̀̋̈͒͘̚͝ ̴̟̼̻͎͚͍͉̰͓̙̺̤͇́ ̶̨̡̮̘̳̺͉̰̰͇̟̬̟͍̮̂͗̓̂́̚ ̴̨̛̞͈͎̰͙̼͇̽͛̽͝ ̴̻̜͉̲̭̙̟̠̊͂̋͋̀̈́̇̀̌̕͜͝ ̵̭̦͕̟̘͇͍̯̤̭͌̐͆̃̈́̋̂̋͂̈̀̄͌̚͜͝

I walked into the school to see it lively as ever. I was surprised to see it the way it was. Lively smiles, and no one seemed to be having a bad day. I glanced around at the multiple students walking past me and conversing with one another.

"Wow..."

"Hi, you must be a new student."

̷̼̯̰͓̥͔͔͖̟̜̞͎̬̬͋̾̃̂̄̇̀̚ ̴̢̥̻͕̮̜̙̳̮̠͍͙̜͚͛̓͊ ̶̨̡̧̱̲͎̳͈̮̞̻̳̄̿̕ ̸̪̙̹̇̿̃̂̽̔̎́͌̚ ̶̛̫̫͎̻̰̥͖̺͇͛͐̓̌̏̕͜ͅ ̸̱̝͎̫̺̞̰͚͇̞̩̀̓̓̓͑͐̆͝͝ ̸̧͕͙͉̹̦̮̜̮͖̱̠̙́͛̀̂̊̔̓̑̾͌ ̵̞͍͓̞͕̕͜ ̴̢̳̤͔͓̥̖̬̤̫̺̪͘ ̸̡͕͖̟̤͍̪̣̳͗́͂͌ ̶̨̡̭͕͕̘̭̈̀ ̸̢̮̮̗̣̗̗̠̲͕͊͛̔̆͊̑̅͒͘͝͠ ̴͓̲͓̖͑̒̇́ ̴̙̯̪̜̟͈͖͓͙͚̜̲͕͛̔͋́͗͒̔̀̀̇͘ ̷͉̲̟̞̱̪̊͆̂̍ͅ ̶̡̩̗͇̺̭͓͎̩̓̒̽̍͜͠ ̴̫̣̰̠͎͙̰̝͛̍̔͜ ̶̡͍̻̲͍̲̬̣͒̌̀̈́ ̴̨̙̹̰̦̞̲̮̫͖̒̉̈́͌̈͋̽̐̑̀̊́̕͝͝ ̶̧̛̙̺̤̎̾̓͌̔̍͋̚ ̶̡̞̝̩͆̕ ̶͔͚͍̖̕ ̶̡̼̖͓̭̖͕͖̀̒͊̐̂͘͜͝ ̴̢̝̘̭̲͉̅̍̔̓͋̆̓͗̕͝͝ ̶̡̛͇̝̠̰̩̱͓̻̥̩̥͎̏̍̆̄̋̊̆͛̋̓͑̇̚͝ ̵̛̳̱͍̠̖͚͔̰̠̞̃̋̏̉ ̸̣̮͓͙̲̈͑̓̂͘͘͝͝ ̴̬̎̈́̌̆͗̃̃̽͗̂̚ ̸̢̳̻̻̪̺̞̀̔͛͒̎̈́̈̀ ̷̝̹̥͕̻͕̻́̄ ̴̧̛̛͍͔̜̜͚͓͚̲̍͌̊̓̿̾̃̋͒̏̌̂ ̸̧̧̻͍͉̣̺̩̝̥͓̫̆̑̍͐̉͒͊͊̈́̀̇͌͘͜ ̶͉̫̹̂͗̉̆̃͛͋̃͂͊́͗͑̈́ ̴̢̠͉̖̰̟͍̙͇͎̕͝ ̵̞́̈́ ̶̤̀͗̾́́͗̄̽͂̒̂̈́̈́ ̶̺͕͉̬͚̮͔̙͂̅́̈͐̅̑͜ ̶̧̦̙̞̙͍͕̠̼͖̞̜͕̥̑̐͑̇̐͋̆̃͊́̎̕͘͝͝ͅ ̶̡͚̱͚͔̯̖͕̤̝͈̦̂̾̄͒ ̴̻͈̠̓̂͌͠ ̶͚̗̟̥̯̟̯̻̖̈́̕͘ ̷̛̹̼̜̝̣͎̥͉͙̽͒̈́͘͠ ̴̜͔̂ͅ ̶̧̡̰̰̹͚͓̖̭̩̻̅̀͑̈͂̾̑̄̂̕̚̚ ̸̗̥̦̥͚͔̭̘͈̘͍͕̝͐̈͂ ̵̧̧͍̖͇̻̞̻͔̐ ̵̗̲̝͐͝ ̷̧̹͓̖̯̒́̀͋̎̓͑̒͝ ̷̧͖̗͎͔̻̲̫͉̭͉̥͂͒̈́̈́̈́̈́̀̌̒̇̑͠͝ ̶̛̛̛̙̤̘̯͖̱̼̰̞̩̈͛͊̐̔̔̂͗͂̒̕̚͜ͅ ̶̢̩̯̝̖͎̠̮̭͍̖̝̽͆̂̂̓̕ ̷̪̫̳͕̩͖͎͓͔͔̜͔́̄̑̏͐̈́̔̀͂̈́͗̐́̇ ̷̠̔͗̃͒͝ ̶̧̱̫͇̣̊̐̑͋̂͋̋̕͘͠ ̴͙̅̽͗̏̏͌̇̐́̌̑̊̚͝ ̴̧͉͇̭͉͔͂ ̷̧̛̺̭̜̇̈́̌̐̂͗͛̌̃̃̀͘̕͠ ̷̨̰̲̰͚̟͕͕̜̝͓̬̺̥̿̍̽̃̄̅̆̓̑̽͝ ̴̛̺̯̠͙̹͈͔̲͈̺̖̳̦̆̒̒̍̀̌̂̕ ̸̪̲̗̋̄̆̌̈́̓̈́̇́́̓͑́͝ ̶̛̼̎͆̈́́̾̉͛̎̑̿̐̇̎̚ ̸̨͈̯̥̹̯͍̮͌̒̂͘̚ ̴̝̠̗̓͋͆͌͋͊̓͝ͅ ̴̛̟̓̔͐͑̂̾̔ ̸̗͍͚̖͚̙͈̠͌̓́̑̉͊͂͂͆̎̎̚ ̵̨͈̳͐͂̍̂̋̂̈͛͘ ̴͖̬̻͇͕͙̺͔͎̥̭͙̪͋̃͐̃͂̌̽͆͜ ̴̧̗̘̗͊̉̂̍̓̋͑̒̏͂̇̑̕ ̶̛̠͈͓̌͛̈́̀̿͌̕ ̶̨̢̢̞̙͎͇̱͓͉̈̃͐̀̏̉̓͝͠ ̸̗̝͖̇̈́͐͝͝͠ ̴̡̮̥̠̬̞͓̗͙̗͖͖̓̀͑̈̋̀͗̈́̈́͆͐̑͝͠ ̸̨̨̠̣̩̳̺̥̳̘͓̫̖̽̔͜ ̵̞̦̽͑̓͗͑̈́͊̓́̈̍̈́͘͘̕ ̷̢̡̤̫̤̻͉̟̺̓̓͜ ̴̹̉̇͆̈̓͝͝͝ ̶̞̳͐̈̈́͂͝ ̷̢͕͇̜̰̖̙̲̜̂̓ ̶͍̜̌̋̒̀͛̆̄͋̕̕͝ ̵͉͔͓̩̞̻̀̅ ̵̡̻͕̙͈̯̮̈̃̔̀̌̌̑̆̽͒ ̴̖̣̠̟͇̺̱̤͈̣͎̇̇͑̂͛͐̌̕͘͝ͅ ̶͎̝̺̣̗͔͖͇͕̭̈̿̄̉ ̵͕͎̓̀ ̶̢̛̬̰̭͚̯͓̯̦͙͗͂͗̊̑̈́̂̆̈́͝͝ͅ ̵͔̽́̿̎͝ͅ ̸̡̡̥̳̺͍̦͕͕͔̖̞̲̐̿̏̂͝ ̴̡̨̧̗̗͙͇̼̖̃̈́̾̈́͝͠ͅ ̸̢̛̮̥͓̽́̀͋͊̊̽͆̅̂͘̕̚͝ ̷̨̥̼̗͙̤̩̱̞̤̟͔͊̄̍̓̿̓ ̴̬̪̟̙̣͗̂́̈́̃̂̃͋̐͌̂͊͘̕͝ ̷̨̛̖̭̙̟̓͂͂̓̅̀̊͝͝ ̴̨̲̲̪̹̫́͛̒͌̒̈͂̇̿̍͝͠ ̶̢̡̲͖̄͑̉͑̕ ̴̛̲̘̪̦̩̤͇̲̺̘̭̼͕̘̈́́̑̌͂̌͒̑̕ ̷̭̾̇͗̂̑͐̾̋̚͝ ̵̢̨̨̩̲̼͇̖͖̪̺̾̌͋̿̒̌͛ͅ ̶̢̩̮͖͍͇̀͛͌̈́͆͒̈̐ ̸̨̢͍̣̪̲͙͇̞̬̼͙̣̔̋̽͑͝͝ ̸̧̧̻̳̣̩̼̣̣̗̀͋

̷̬͆̏́̋̃̄̓̿̓̂̍͛̕̚ ̸͍̺͙̳͂̃̓̍̌͋͂̄̈́͝ ̶̨̼̮̂͛͗̐̓̿̕͝ ̴̗͋̾̽̋͊͂̕͝͝͠ ̴̮̗̲̣̜̖̳̐̀͒̄̀̈̔̊̎̀̌͝ ̶̡͖̭̮̜͕̣̻̳̫̈́̓̎̌̂̔̾͛̄͂͋̊͘͝ ̸̣̬͈̠̗̬͔̠͚̥͍̄̽̌͂̿̕ͅ ̷̞̩̺͚̙͉̦͒́̄̈́͊̓͑͆̑̇̕̕͜ ̵̡̢͓̭͙͙̻̺͇̝̰̠̺͗ ̶̨͕̣̳͚̹̿̈́̊ ̸̢̘̜̺̱͇̈́͑̿̉̆̓̂͛ ̸̡̬͓̳͚̲̉̒̇̈́̃̿͒̅͋̌͛̕̕͝͠ ̷̛̮͚͓̖̱̪͔̾͐̇̎̌͗͋̓̏̑͘͝ ̵̨̧̥̟͈̭̜̩̩͍̮̱̯͚̙̍̉̃̀ ̶̧̣̪̝͕̟̥͕͒́̈́̊͛͝ ̸̨̡̡͎͔̹͇͙̠̘͚̫͉̃̔̓͒͌̌̋̿͑̓̈́̔̓̚͜ ̴̟̭͈͈̽̆̀͊̕ ̶̧̯̣̝͓̤̅͒̾͋̂̑̈́̚͜͝͠͠ͅ ̴͙̞͕̄̌̎̃͂̄̽́̂̃̇͌͝ ̷̛̩̤͉̬͚̳͖͓̋̔̇̂̏͐̃̀̾͐̈́̐͘͘ ̶̧͙̥̻͍͔̠͒̃̔ ̵̧̡̟̖̤̩̫̽͆̏̅̾͗͘ ̷̢̨͕̯̲̺͙̊̀̐̆̇̏͂̄̒̿͒̽̀̚̚ ̴͕͛̏̈́̑̋̔̾̐͌̈̃̐̽̕͝ ̵̛͍̰̤͉̲̉͐̉͒̿̉ ̴̢͕͇̩̹͍̞̫̪͍͍̬̦̬͇͑̾̈ ̶̟̉ ̴̡̢̩͗̈́̍̂͜͝ ̸̡͍͈͗̀̾́̅̿͋͌̔̉͗̿͛ ̷̛̜̬̒͂͐̐͂ ̸̢̧̤̼̖̩͕͍͎̭̞͂͛͐̒̈́ͅ ̶̛̤̋̂̈́̿̓̆͗̅̾͘͘͝͝ ̸̠̬͇̫͗͆̌̑͑̓̏̌͝ ̷̧̭̺͈̤͙͖̳̘̯̥͓͒̔̕͠ ̸̡̦̭͓͈̯͖̺̣̮͕̇́̀̕ ̵̮͓͇͎̖͌̂͒͋̍̀̓̓̐̓ ̷̢̺̞̞͎̙͈͔̬̉̓̚̕ ̷̨̼̭̖̼̙̥̻̫͐̆͘͘ ̴͚̃̒͒̐̃̆̒̈́̈̀̕͠ ̷̜̗̠̝̐̓͗̄͐̂́̓͌̅́͝ ̴͔͌͗͛̿́̈̍̀̂̈̿̇̏͋ ̶͙̯̟̣͓̭̗̗͉̯̆͛ ̷̞̬̝̫̤̉͘ ̷̢̛͕̙͕̏̓̂̎̕ ̶̧͍̼̟̣̲̹͍͍͙̗̺̹̻͔͐̽͋̈͝ ̵̡̟̭̼͇̗̺̱͎̲̩̬͓̱̋̔͌͂̈͜ ̷̖̩̓͠ ̶̧̣̖̹͚̘̲̟̭̘͈͓͔͑̈́͑̾͝͠ ̶̪͖̙́̀̀͐͛͑̊͗̈͒̅̐͘̚ ̷͓͋́̓ ̵̨͕̬͗̾͛̃̀̅̀̀̈́̾̎͘͠͝ ̶̢̛̞̭̙̑̍̊̚̕͝ ̴̱̤̍͆͗̏̓̕͜͜ ̵̢̖̖̻̮̼̃ͅ ̷̛̪͍̼̟̩͕̳̯͈̝̠̏̎͌͋̈́̾̽̅̓̃̚͝ ̶̞͈̰̪̥̈́ ̶̨͈̤̙̤̟̫̹̝̹̯͔͗̓͒̀̒̌̈́̀̋̏̕̚ͅ ̶͓̠̮̤͚̳̝̽͊̄̋͒̋̕ ̸̨̨̼̯̱͕̬̺̬̥̼̬͕̜̿̄̆̾̇͝ ̷̧̣͉̩̳͓͕̣̘̱̮͈͂̐̋͋̂͜ ̶̧̗͌̄́́̃̑̂̆͒͌̔̉͘̕ ̵̧̞͖̺̪͈̗͈͔̲̪̝̈̒̈́̐͑ ̷̨̛͙͚̖͇̲͈͚̯̙̭͙̫̱̌͐̏͛̓̒̈́͜ ̸̧̧̝̝͒̈́̈́̒͛́͒ ̶̛͉̬͘ ̵͍́̓͐͗̈́̆̐̑ ̸̧̠͙̥̭̉̒͗̀̎̈́̐̀̚͜ͅ ̶̗̬̬̼͎͓̟̱͕̜̞̮̄̒́͐͘͠ ̴͓͓͍͓͓̙͎̭̗̺̭̖̘̼̞͐̈́̈̑̈́͝ ̸̛̮̱̯̈́̈̒̂͑͠ ̴̢̠̺͍̤̯͖̺͍̱͕͓́͗ͅ ̴͙͇͉͉̲̤͇̬͚̳̠͆̍̽̀̈͜͜ ̶̠̆̃̀̀͑͐̃̈̎́̓͘͠ ̴̞̼͓̜͈̦͙̼̭̺͂͌̎̿̈́̌̒̑̑̎͛̚ ̵̛͖̟͚̭͔̝̑̔̒̆̔ ̶̡̛̙̠̭͖͇̣̖̱͚̣̜̠̈́̇̋̀́͋͌̽͂͂̕͝ͅͅ ̶̱̉̽͌̀̕̚̚ ̷͙͍͔͔̬͍͉̪̦̮̀́̌ ̸̛͚̗̰̗̠̹̳͚̜͋̈́̂̀̂̄̔̆̃̈́͋̕͘̕͜ ̶̘̫͗̿͌̾̓̑̒̾͂͌͂͑ ̴͍͎̟͑̽̂͒̑͌͗̎̍͛̕̕ͅ ̷̲̯͕͔͖̰̀͋̎̔̿́̕̚͜͠ͅ ̴̡͎̭̯̪̻͕̗̟̘̗̇ ̷̡̦̠̲̺̜͍̺̹̣̙̻͙̌͊͑ ̶̻͍̼̳̖̬̘͈̪͙͔̣̂́͌̍͗̈̓͂̏̉̇̚ ̵̠̟̬̾̄͆͘̕ ̸̩̙̭͙̮̼̮̻̝͚͐̐̍͐̇̈́̌͘͜ ̶̡̧̨̤͙͍̫̤̙́̓̏̎͐̒̀̉̄͘ ̷̖̏͠ ̸̨̨̢̰̤̹͎̗̤͔͉̩̱̰̺̂͐͐̅̾̋̃̀̋̅́̈͠ ̶̹̟̄͆̇͂̉͗̾̐͘̚͠ ̷̡̥̼̳̩̤̱͎̒ ̴̡̧̛̰̖̦͉̪͎̫͔̰̦̎̑̂̃͊̓̈́͆̋͌̌̓͠ͅ ̸̧̨͓̖͚̬̺͕̯̭̭̬̙̝̥̋̀̋͛̄͆͂̿̔̚͝ ̵̧̰̼͇͔͇̮̭͈̮̠̠̣̈́̀̇̍̏̈ ̴̛͈͎̱͇̆̐̈̂́͋̀̀̾̾̈̀̚͠ͅ ̷͕̓͛̂̑͜͝ ̷̡̢̧̘̮̠͔͙̺̞͈̯͚͕̜̎̉̇͑ ̴̡̛̛̙͔̗̣̤̙̟̦̤̬̠́̑̈̆̓̓̾͘͜͠ͅ ̸̬̜̰̠͇̀̍͘ ̵̦̦̠̄̾̊̊͝

̷͖͓̫̲̺̥̬̣͕̭̫͂ ̸̼͓͙̊̋̀̊̔̓̂͋͆͠͝ͅ ̴̡̡̳͎͔͔̰̖̯͕͎̲͍̞̈̅̀̋̋͋̌͠ ̶̧̢̨̮̠͕͉̱͓͔͉̼̻̯̠͑̀ ̸̡̧̹͔̩̼̄̾͒̍͋̌̃̆̋̿͌̌͆̕ ̶͎̞̻͈̫̰͓̔̎̃͐̾͊̅̓̉̃̈́͘ ̴͎͙̱̿͛̾̂͛̾́̇̀͒̊̈́͂̈́͒ ̶̛͔̝̝͍̩̗͉̪͉̠͙͒͐̇́ ̷̡̪̺̜̜̘̈́͛̔͋̏̌͐͂̔ ̴̘̮͑̌͌͂̾͒͛̚͝ ̸̡̨̗̟̭̩̥͔̹͚̬̌ ̶̨̛̛̩̼͖̩̻̩̭̦̥̬͇̂́̆̒͗̈́͗͐̆̇͝ ̶̟̥͔͎͉͎̖̩̰̠̈́͊̾͜ͅ ̴̯̰̲̙́̉̇̆͐͌͆̏̽͌͐̓͆̈̔ ̶̧̤͋͆̉̎̀̊̍̃̉̓̈͆̚͘̚͜ ̷̭̮̉̈́̋̾̌̍̒̊̓̆̀̿̌ ̵̬̭͙̣̼̠͉͉̤͉̭̜̄̾̈́̈̓̇̆̊́̾̈́̅͝ͅ ̴̹̜̝͒̋̈́̆̆͑̄̐̈́́ ̶̹̊̅̑̾̿̀̆̽̾̽̆̚͝ ̵̢̧̼̥̞͈̻̝̱͚͙͔̼̿̉̾͌̽͘͠ ̶̨̨̧̞͍͚͎̻͛̌̓͛̽͊͋̕͝ ̸̢̮̮̥̳͎͚̈́̑͗̄̿̿͆̆̀̊̆͝͝ ̵̡̡̻̹̬̼̖̜͖͚̞͖̮͒́̀̈́̿̓̒̒̉̐͠ ̶̢̗̤͓̦̫̘͑̓̑̽ ̷̛̠̈́̐̀̉̉̄̕͝͠ ̷̖̙̭̹̣̣̠͈̳̹̟̞͉̲̥́͑̀̄͗̈́͒͗̍͛ ̶̛̱͍̫̥͇̗͖̤̣̅̀͗̿͂ ̶̘̈̀̇̾͌ ̶̢͔͙̰̫̃̏̎̐̽̒̅͆̐͠ ̸̝̪͍͇̝̠̝͚̋̾̽̿͝ ̴̧̲̻̼̹͓̠̱̉̀̿̃̑͌̓͌̓̕̕ ̴͖̉͒̚ͅ ̴̟͍͎̮̯͎̜͔̤̲̪͙̦̐̊͜ ̷̨̥̱̣̲̱͓͇̓̈́̈́̈́͋͜ ̴̛̲̮̗̻͂̑̍̾̉̌͋͒̒͆͘͝ ̵͈͖̦̠̺̙͖͔̩͍̈̒̉̓̿̀̎̍̌̏̉̈͋̑͝ ̸̧̢̛̘̟̰̮̞͔̱͕̲̞̲̝̪́̓̀̀̈́̂̀͝ ̶̗̟͎͈̈́͊̽͗͊͑͆ͅ ̴̢̪̘͚̗̝̻͛͆̒̅̾͐͘ ̴͍̣̳͚͛͌̿͊̊͝ ̶̡̡̛̳͉̖̭̺̺͕͇̰̞͔̗͂̾̈́̈̆̐͘̕ ̷̭̥͚̩̘̰̲͉͉̣̹̭̯̇̔͗̒̒̓̾̎̈́̇̕͝ ̸̘̗̍̾̓̏̓́̍́̔͛̚ͅ ̸̨̲̱̯̪̤̣̫̘̂͊̏̎͊̀͛̒̃̀͗͝ ̴̮͖̪̩̤̹̰̪̱͕̉̒͊̾̈͌͘͝ ̴̢̡̨̡͖̤͚̣͕̞͐́̄̽͘ ̷̬̘͕͕͇̭̲̤̠̈́̃̍ ̷̧͙̪̝͉̟̦̯̗͉̞̕ͅ ̸͎͖̫̖̟̫͖͍̮̻̏̔͋̔̍̉̿̾͂̃̕ͅ ̴̬̺̱̭͖͇͔̭̑̈́̈́́̄͆̌̓̒̚̚ͅͅ ̸̤̿̓͊́̕ ̴̬̥̺͇̭̘͓̱͙̱͕͇̗͆̀̋̈͋̈͆͒̇̍̍̚̚͜ͅ ̸͈̦̪̖̒̊͛́̂̈́͌̏̿̐̃͋̚͠ ̸̧̨̬̝͚̙̭̦̥̘̘̫̞̐̔̃͐̃̐͌͛̃͛ ̴̛͓̳̙̰̓̅̀́̆̍̃̽͘ ̷̢̳͉̦͎̙̱̖̞͚̹̙̗̹̌̎̈́̇̑͋̿͒̀̿̀͘͠͝ ̷̛̬̘̗̪̖̲͗͑̈́͛͊͊̈́̔́̿̓̐͘̚ ̷͔͓̖̪͖̺̮̹̬͓͒͜͝ ̵̛̜͕̟͛̐̋̌͑̌̒͂̆͂͊̑͘͠ ̷̢̗͍̟͚͈̳̎̊ͅ ̵̡̝̬̯̻̯̋̋́̋͆̉̆͒̀̈̑̾͘̕͝ ̵͍̭̰͇͔͖̔̐̒ ̵̯̫̔̀̇͑̒̇̈́̕͝ ̴̡͎͎̣͔̀̓̌́̏̽̈͐̆͐͜ ̴͕̺̺̙͔̜͕̰̻̩̤̈́̀̔̂̆̽͜ ̷̢͈̖́ ̵̛̤̥͖͙̄̒̌̌̋̒̈́̐̽͐ ̷̖̈̀̈͗̓̄͒̕̚͘͠ ̵̨͕͉̙̼̭̳̭̖̣̹̮̞̖̌̏̈́̓̈́̏͂̄ ̷̧̢̝̩̱̖̬͖͖͍̹͚͕̭̭̍͂̍̀̈́̀̅̀͋̇̽̕̕ ̵̣͚͉̟̙̘̱͔̓̿̌͑̔̍͗̿̈̂̔̅̚͜͠ ̸̩͂͆̊̃̄̌̀͗̈́͠ ̶̭̈̓ ̵̢̰̟͛̒̈́̅͗̒̇͂͊̕̚͝ ̷̢̮͍͔͍̥͚̼̲̖̃̒̾̆̇̀̎̂͛͋͐̓̕͠ͅ ̴̨̢̡̨̤̰͔̬̦̟͙̥̝̀̑̆͋̏̈̋̈́͝ ̷̙̇͑̀̌̽́ ̵̢̖͙̩̼̲͂͌̉̅͆̈́̀̈́͌̐̌͐ ̵̡̢̭͔͔͖͈͉̹̻̇̂̆͂̈́̏̾ ̸̛̠̮̖̟̏͒͋̀͂̀̑̈́͌̽ ̶͎͍͈̻̇̎̀͛̒̐͌̿͛̈̀͝͝ ̴̧̼̟̱͚̬̜̥̤̞̉͛̂ ̶̨̝͈͖͖̤̱̲̟͓̞̣̭̤̓̍͂̿́͑̋̀̇̉͜͠͝͝ ̷̡̜̀̽̑ ̷̢̧͓͖̘̘͚͚̺̞̠̱̐̎̍̾̓͝ͅ ̵̢̛̪͕̩͈̥͖̹̇ ̷̢̙͖̯̗̝͇͋̾ ̷̡̨̡̮͔̞̜̖̪̥̪̓̍̍̅̉̕̚ ̷̬̻͎̞͙́̍́͊̌̊̆͑͝ ̵̤̲̂̀̄̏̈͗͝ ̵̻͎̖̬̻̦̼̜̳̬̜͚̃͜ͅͅ ̸̨̢̠̙̦̥̣̺̬̫̰̦̫̫̲̐̊̒̏ ̸̢͙̥̮̪̳̬̯̰͈̳͈͙̥̜̔͐̀̄͊̀͒̕̚͝ ̵̜̣̩̞̫͚̊̈́͛̑̌͋̀͛͒ ̶̨̼̭̗͇̞̜̫͖̟͓̒͂͌̏ ̸͈͌́̈́̓͋̍̽̍̆̐̆ ̶̨̲̖̮̗͔͍̯̂́̇̓̌̓͆͊́́́̀͘͘̚ ̵̭̄̽ ̴̨̢̞̳̱̳̰̯̯̞͈͕̪̩̌̌̀̾̋̇̌͘̚͘͜ ̴̨͉͖̺̬͓̿ ̷̱̹̹͇̝͕̰͓̪̯̩̜̰̌̓̆̓́͂̒́͜͜ ̶͎̺̯̘̳̼̠̰̥̜͛͜ͅ ̶̱̘̣͈̾́͛̌̐ͅͅͅ ̷̡̧̛̰̖̲͎̝̞͖̠͎̣̪͚̩̾̊̆̌͛͊͌̄̉̽̃͝ ̷͓̼͚͙͍͍̑̇͋͗̅͛̕ ̸͔̠͖̰͒̽͒̏͗̀͗̃̌͝͝

̴̻̩̻̘̆̐̔̃́ ̵͙̰͈̯͊͆͘͜ ̵̡͓̻̓̅͊̄̌͛̏̑̋̀͊̀̕͝ ̶̻͈̪̱̮̮̤̘́̂̋̋ ̶̨̢̣̖͔̭̘͎͚͓̼̩̤̑̒͝͝͝ ̵̨̺̹̫͖͔͉͕̼̹̝͍̏͒͑́̿͊͌̏̋̓͘ ̷̢͚͔̫͎̙̦̟̈́̌̓̔̌̈́̈́̏̓͘͝͝͝ ̷̢̝̹͍̘̟̩̟̈́͑̓͘ ̸̢̰̝͔̱͍̼̤̟̘͔̝̮̬͑̋̍̅͋̋̌̈́̍́͗̆͗͛̋͜ ̸̱̗̬̝͐͑̒̈͂͊̀͂͑̉̕͘ ̷̢̛̯̥̭͎͎̋̄̿͊͜ ̷͇̫̳̠̼͍͇̱̏̋̃͘̕͝͝ ̸̨̢̛͙̘̲̝̙̘͚̺̼́̇̈̾̈̇̾̏̏͜ ̸̨̠̣̺̱̲͊̑̈́̋̚ͅ ̴͚̯̗̖̆͗͆̋͛̄́͌͊̓̚͜͠͝ ̷̛͉͕͚͙̖̙̲̐̄͒̇̾̀̚ͅ ̵͖̻̟͉̣̭̀̋̕ ̵̙͍̙͎̣̺̜́͂̈́̐̉̔̚͝ ̵̢̨̡̮̰̥̼̫̱̩̞̝̜̞̳̂́ ̷̢̧̡̩̜̝̘̬̪̐̿̍̿͠ͅ ̶̠̭̲͍̲͈̭̭̻͛̃͐͐̕͜ ̶̧̪͎̳̜̤̈́͊͜͠ ̵̡̖̥̩͕͘ͅ ̴̢̲͚̜͕̼͖̜͖̪̤̪̭̬̂͛͜ ̵̢̨̫͕̩̌͋̾͌̋̈́̋̄ ̶̢͖͕̩͍͖̯͎̻̹̤̎̽͜͠ ̵̨̠̳̞̹̗̲̽̌̋̓̋͆̉̃̈́̾͗ ̴̨̡̯̘̫̅̉̂̄͗̂͌̈̂̿̏̚͝ ̵̢͍̣͉̜͇̜͎̟̽̍̏̋̽͆͌̀͝ͅ ̴̧͔̯̗̰̤̭̣̓̄̈́͐̎̎̈̓̃̓̆̚ ̷̧̨̘̪̫̰̲͔̘̜̱̲̄̽̂͐́ ̶̡̨̹̺͚̩͓͓͔̩̣̳̥̘̅͋́ ̴̜̠̻̟̈͐͜͜ ̷̡̧͇̜̘̙̉̀̓̃̅̾̓̚ͅ ̴̡̨̞͇̻͔̟̲̰͉̳̗̈́̄́̃͋̏̊̓̋͋̓̋̕̕ ̷̡̣̳̺͍̱̮̪̣͔̞̲̍͑̔̽͑̍̈́̔̍̏̾̐̇͜ ̴͍̤̮̊̽̆̂͐̆͑̈́͝ ̸̡̦͓͎̗̱̮̗͙͇̳̱̲̋̋̇̎͊̆̽͊̌͜͝ ̸̧̡͔̗̖̰͕͈̦͊̿̌͂̑̿͒̉͆̏ ̵̢̛͕͔͎̭̱̌̋̇́̀̔̈ ̷̮͚̪̮̺̉͗̃̍̄͐̄͝ ̴̢̨̝̺̟̫͖͚̟̞̹͎̖̊̀̏͋̿͗̂̽̎̕͝ ̸̢̫̬̣̙͉̹̫̺̙͗̉̏̃̒̓͝ ̶̢̛̺̺̙͈͓̲̜͓̈́̐̑̇͒͋͗̓͜͠ ̷̡̧̛̦̩̪̺̞͂̾̎͜ ̸̢̙̪̘̬̹͍͓̙͎̼͓̘͇̋̐̂̽͆̇͂̌̚͠͝ ̵̢̯̞̟͓͎̲͉́͋̐̈́̅͝ͅ ̷̧͎͍͓̰̲̱̣̩̰͚̱̫͖̼͛̌̿͐͂̏͝͝ ̷͍͙͙͕̘̬̩̬̝͓̂͊͂̑̒́͜͜ ̷̮̞̪̞́̈́̿̎͋̾̋̉̑͐̉̐̓͘͝ ̶̛̦̬̰̼̠̫̇͗̀̿̆̐͌̎̕͝ ̵̮͓̼̬̯̬͇̈́̈̾͋̔͒̑̓͋͜ ̴͔͉̻͎͙̪̩̙͎̩̱͍̗̀͊͗̃́̀͝͠ͅ ̷̢̣̙̰͊ ̷̲͕̼͕̘̭́̚ ̴̙͖̫͇̮͖̹̹͉̱̠͚̲͗̊̈̆ ̴̡̛̛̺̣̭̯̂́̑͊͛̐̈͛̔͜͝ ̷̧͔͔̞̘̟͍̘̱͍̑͑͌́́͌̉̔̎ ̶̙̞͙̪̩͈̹̘̲̣̎̎͊̋̇̇̂͐̄̏̍̍̉̕͠ ̸̧̧̨̧̬̤̹̰̠̞̫̮̤̽̉̚ ̸̫̊̋͒͒̆͝ ̸̗͈͍̩̥́̀̽̓̐̐͜͝ ̵̨̞͂ ̵̢͓͈̪̳͍̗̳̰̘̰̙́͋͊̽̎͑͌͑̀͠ ̸̢̡̖͓͈͕͇͈̿ ̶̢̡̜͕͎̹͓̘̭͙̳̭̞̉̒͜ͅ ̵̧̢̝̲̺̫͔̫̟̖͍̳̱̈̊̽̂̔̈͝ ̶̤͚̜͑̿̊̇͊͌̈́ ̸̧̨̧̟̱͈̣̬͉̜̪̀͑͒͜ ̴̡̨͔̱̖̣͉̤̱̭͘͜͜ ̴̢̢̭͔͕̯͖̳̘̙̫͔́̃ ̶̧̳̰͉̠͈̬̇̅̓̏̄͌̊ ̴̧̘͕̠̭͍̘͉̪̱̗̻̣̞̊̄̉͋͛̅͜͠ ̴̥̻̜̗̘̱͛̓ͅ ̶̠̤̳͉̹̝̣̫̤̖͈̈́͛̈́͜ͅ ̸̧̞̰̰̘̖̩̰̩͗̓ ̷̠̰̫̗̪͇͕͇̙̆̑̿̇̇͋̂͘ ̶̬̻̲̠̞̮̾̾̏͆̒͋̎̎̋͊̎̀̀̄͘ͅ ̵̢͖̭̝̖̘͕͙̥̹̬͎̒̿̑̑͂͗͝ͅ ̴̧̙̙̮̜̐́͊̋̅̇̃͑̐ͅ ̵̺͚̟͓̳̮͕̖̆̌̄̌͒̽̓̕͠ ̶͙͍͊͋̀̃͆͆̓̊͊͛̿̕ͅ ̴͇͇̗͉̲͕̬͐̊̐̽̓̊̍̑̚ ̴̛̲̥͉̑͐̏̄͐̊̒̎̽̃͋́͠ ̸̢͙͚͚̹͍̝͕̆̿̇͂͒̊͠ͅ ̸̨͚͙͔̱̠͈̻̝̽͂͂͝ ̴͚͌̔͗̀́͘̚͠ ̷̛͔͔̪̀̎̿̔̐͗͠ ̴̧̧̻̻̥͇̬̙͙̠̮͈̝̬̲̔̚ ̵̨̛̹̼̤̺̦̤͒̂͋̅̂͊̀̌̿̊ͅ ̴̲͎͓͕̝̤̞̥̗̟̤̞̹̀̑͑̐͐̃̏̀̚̕ ̶̙̫̖̜̹̥̤͔̮̘̰̻̺͗̎͑̈́́̃̈́͝ ̶̲̥́̏̀̚ ̶̗̹́̅̽̃̒̋̍̍̈́͝ ̸̡̨̡͎̪̝̻̙̩̲̼̞̪̭͉̇͑͐̈́̋̒͐ ̸̢̙̣̺͕̘̩̯͇̲̈́͑̊͐̊́̔͐̇̈́͝͝͠͠ ̸̧̧͍̺̗̙̓̈́͊̓͂̔͐̈̈́́̕ ̷̟̹͕̘͔̻̦͉̒̍̆̋̕͝ ̵̧͓̩̤̗̙͙̰̗̥͕̺̾̀̾̆̄͆̐͑̚ ̵̡̘̬͍̰̦̻̳͕̠̗̈͆̍͒̐̏̔͗̈̑̽̈́̌̚ͅ ̶̧̡̛̹̙̳̖̯̤̮̥͇͋̽̀̽̊̾͐̅́̇̅͜ͅͅ ̴͉̜̣̓̀́̒̑̈́́͝ ̵̠͚̥͇̄̑̽̓ ̶̡̛͔̫̪̬̲̝̣̈̊̃͌̃͂̚͝ͅ ̴̢̫͖̖̣̖̺͙̔͂̉́̓͂́̉́͌̍̀̀́̚

̶̫̣͙͛̊̾̆͛͐̈́͗̌͝͝ ̴̢̢̭̜͎̖̟͙̝̦̝̦̽͊͐̒͒̄̈́ͅ ̵̺͍̟͇̖͚̲̏͐͑̈́͊̂̀̐̀̈́̈̒͝ ̴̫̤̗̹̻̟̟̲̀̑̇̀͝͝ ̴̠͎͐͐́̎̆̾̆̈ ̸̧̩̹̭̮̱̳͙͍̹͍̙́ ̵͙͉̬͒ ̶̜̩̳̜̜̣͉̙͋͜͝ ̵̨̢̫͍̳̲͔̬̠̦͎̭͚̤͓̊ ̸̨̺͇̭̼̜͛̊͑̇̓̎͐̏́̊͠ ̴̲̀̎̽̀̓͆͜ ̷̡̤̗̼̼̤̦̮͚̠͙͖̙͚̑̏̆̀͋̈́̋͗̕ͅ ̷̧̯͙̠̻̟̦͎̻̯̻̿͊͂́̂̏̃͜ͅ ̷̢̝̰͙̜̹͚͈͒̓͑̀̏̇̀ͅ ̵̫̜̙̰͓̞̘̤̠͖͒͊͌̈́ͅ ̵͇̺̰̞̲̙̙͕͖͇̫́̿̎̉͜ ̷̬̯̥̗͈̝̞͖͉̥̅̎̀́ ̶̧̢̧͈̪͉̜̪̱̗̯̳̟̾́ ̷̢̥̬̘͍̣̠͗̿̍̃̏̉̕ͅ ̸̹̼̫͎͓͙̀̀͑̋̈́̈́̇̋̓͗̚ ̶̨͙͙͎̟͇̰̮͇̫̦̱͙̜̺̎͆̀͆͌͒͠ ̶̨̤̥̯̯̮̺͕̯͓̗̣̬̳͋̀̅̃̓̐͊̎͐̊͝ ̶̡͊͐̈́͐̓ ̵̫̪͍̺̱̻̘͇̗̪̼̤͖̹̉͋̈͆̎̎́̇̏̍ ̴̡̢̯̪̰̲̪̺̮͖͙͑̉̈́̒̎͊̎̒̌̕̚ͅͅ ̸̟͇͍͙̯̞̖̼̈́̑̃ ̸̛̪͓̰̈͂͛̓̓̈͋̀̑̌̕͘͝ͅ ̶̙͖͕̬̞̪̑̀̊̏̋͆͑̽̈́͑̓̉̽̕͝ ̵̢̬̱̠̱̊̇̎͐̇̌́̚̚͠͝ ̶̜͕̅̂͝ͅ ̶̢̛̺̩͈̹̞̩̼͚̟̈́͆̊́̉̉͌̄̅̈͒̋͝ ̴̩̮͇͚̟̥̞̖͔̥͇̒͊͋̂̈̔̂̏̚͠ ̸̨̛̹̲͔̀͂̇́̈̑̆̈́͛̔̌͛͜͠ͅ ̴̧̬̥͔̾̓͋́ ̸̛͍̠͂͋̋͗͂̐̀͝ ̶̲̠̥͓̀́͗̆̄̋̽͜ ̷̨̰̜̹̣͓͉̠͇̞͒͒̿̋̿͑́̈́̚ ̷̭̣̲͎̞̱͔͉̼̬̬̘͍̌̿́̄̊̊̀͆͛͂̐͆̈́͜ ̶̛̛͍̯̤͍̎̈́̓͐̏̽͊̀̈́̚͜͠ ̶̘̫̋̉̇̒̄̈ ̸̛̪̺͍̠̹̪̯̺́̆̌̋̈̂̑̍͜ ̶͚͖̼͉͎̱̩͂͑̽̍͆̅͝ ̶̨̠̻̻̝̩̗̓͛̅͛ ̸̞̪̟̮̤̻̆̈̐͆̑̐̓͌̚͘ ̴̯̼͕̹̲̗̋̍̐̈͐͗ ̴̫̝̠̭̟̯̎̉̈́͋̉̑͒̇͌͌ ̶̢̯͖̪̩̩͈̞͊͑̎ͅ ̶̧͖̜̓̈́̇̂́̀̐̑̎̚͝ͅ ̵̖̬̩̯͍̯̜͈̃̎̂́̉͆͋͛̄͘͝ ̴̡̡͕̱̤̹͉̲̙̱͚̯͛̒͐̀̋̎̈́̆͜ͅ ̴̛͓̟͗̽̌̏ ̸̼̼͇̍͌̿̐̎̓̿͗͆̋͒̈́̚ ̷̨͉͍͙̫̺̹͇̞͓͖̿̑̾͊̆̅̚ ̵̖͖̫̺͉̗͛̈́̈͘ͅ ̸̢͎̺̪̠̾̆͛̀ ̸̧͉̜̟̹̻͙̱̦̬̬̩̹̄̎̏̍̐͛̕͜͝ ̸̢̺̣͇͎̤͉̮̣̮̙̠͔̂̂́͂͑͊͘͝ ̵͔͔̯̏̀͂͌͆̏̔̕ ̴͍̬̦͕̫̣͚̠̫̮͙̹͎͔̤̀̒͑͐̃̚̕ ̷̫͉͎͋̈̌͐͊͒́͌̀͘͝ ̸̢͍͔̭̮͔̯̦̌͜ ̴͕̒̽̀̍̓̿͐̀̉̚ͅ ̸̛̦͇͌̿̄̈́̀͒̏ ̵̤̯̙̹͙͔̩̪̮̭̿̓͒́̾̄͛͋̄͠ ̵͖͈̘͕͇̙̖̌̒͗̋̍͂̊͆̂̉͌̌ͅ ̸̱̲̞̇̏̿̀̓̇͌̈̓̉̚͘͠ ̷̨͈̠̔͆̀̏̈́̌̿̎̉̋̏̾̐͠͠ ̶̨̢̨͔͎͖̳̭̟̰̺̋͒͐̀͗̀͌̒́͘ ̷̢̡͉̘̖̞͖̟͍̥̜̅́̎̋̀͆̚ ̴̛̻̥͖͕̻̯̗̩̭̠̳̳̂́͒͐̌̇̽̿͒̒̈́́̚͝ͅ ̶̢̡̧̠͙̹͙̮̣̲͎̭͔͕͛̉̇̐̈́̍̔̀̚͠͝͝ ̴̞̿́̅͒̈́͑̔̎̆́̌͗͂͂͛ ̶̬̹̹̳͔̺͙̱̫̪̘͚̤̋̊̽̈̌́͐̀͐̌̕̕͜͝͝ ̶̡̨̧̨̧̖͕̺̹̥̮͍͎̖͊̑̍̿͆͌̕ ̶̨̨̣̘̝̺͓̪͔̲̼̥͍͇̒́͆̋͒̐̌͆͑͜͝ ̸̥͉̖̣̻̞͑̽́̍̓͛ ̵̻̩͈̬͕̼̣͙̲̫̥̹͋̌͑̽͒̓͐͗̋ͅͅ ̵̧̻̟̣̟̙̯̺͌̔͌͂̏̉̐̈́̈̂̃̔̐̚ ̷̬͚͔͚̥̥̥͔̎̅͋̓̄́̃͗͠͝ ̷̜̂̔͂̾͆͐̍͘ ̵̻̮̪͎̱̬̜̪͎͒̑͌̈̄́͆͛̓̅͆̚͝͠ ̵̢͈̗̝͖͇̫͔͔͆̅͋̊͗̋͑̄̃͘ ̶̳͕̪̫͕͖̩̍̉̃͂͒͛̀̏͗̈́̉͌̚͝ͅ ̷̖̖͚̪̖̞͎̟͇͈̥͈͚̳̳̈́̀͛͛̏̎̍̀͋̕̕ ̵͇̲̇́͛͋̾͌͆̽̚͜͠͝ ̸̨̠̗̱̠͒̑̈́ ̴̨̛͇̣̼͍͈̹̬̪̙̄̿̆̽̑͑̏ ̸̙̺̹̓̏͂͂ ̶̨̢̱̱̯͖̉̿͌̀̈́̽͊͝͠ ̴̻̼̘̻̭̉͛͐̇̐͂̓̆͗́̅͘ ̵̳̭̫͙̳̺͖͆̏͆͌͠ ̸̧̢̢͈̺̤̥͈̙̦̆̎͊̽͒̾̉͜͝ͅ ̶̨̢̨̛̖̖̞̖͎̤̳͙̯́̊ ̴̛̖̱̝͖̟͕̜̝͕͎̜̘́́̏̋̃̆̓̀̈͘̕͜ ̶̛̪̰̹̋̈́̌̔̎̉ ̸͉̆͒̋̔́̊͛̈́̏̏́̈́̕̚ ̸̢̝̫͎̗̺̬̥̲̈́̏̄́͐̊̀́̄͗ͅ ̸͓̞͔̯̄̈̌͑̈́̍̎̒̑̌̈́͘͘̚͠ ̵̨̢̱̤̰͕͔̥͖̣̠͕̄̀͒͘ ̸̨͚̣͙͖̣͙͓̗̆ ̴̨̧̪͇̯̭̰̙̹̘̝̩̩̅̐́͐̈͆̆͒͐̆͗̕̕ ̶̧̱͖̮̪͇̹̠͂͂́̎̀̊̓͆̓̕͝ ̴̡̡͚̙̥̘̝̹̫̪̮̭͈̯̔̒ ̸̡͓̪̩͎͈̅͋̄̏̎̀̐̕ ̴͇̪͇̰̳̱̪͇̮̦̖͒̈́̏͒̿̃͂ͅ ̶̭̫̥͎͚̮͋̄̅̇̍͌́͊͋̕͘͠

̵͕̻̳͎̲̬̟̲̜͗ͅ ̶̡̝̭̥̭͔͙͒̂̓͌ ̷̨͓͇̱̼̝̓̾̈́̌͝ ̶̡̹̰̝̣͕̯͙͌̊ ̶̧̼̦͓͒͛̂̃̋̏̈́̐̊̑̄̋͑͌͝ ̷̢̧̛͙̖̙̜̠̻̜͉͚̊́͊̕͜͝ ̴̨́̿̈́͘͜͜ ̶̲̇̌́̅ ̵̤̟̹͉̞͂̇̄̎̓̉̓̅̊͠ ̷̥̜̥̫̪͈̽͐̓̽͂̄̈́̐́͐͜ ̶̛̠̻͑́͂̑̏́͐͛͊̊͑͌̋̑ ̶̡̲̜̪̘̘̮̫̎̔͊͒̍̾̀̕͜͠ ̶̞̱̤͕̻̥̝̫̻̜̞͖̭̳̍̔ ̴̮͖̺͈̙̞̠̥͔͔͓̠̳͗̃͗͋̈́͋͝ ̶̧̣̝̖̼̤̭̗̪̆͛̈́̂̄̌̈́̈́̂̆̓͠ ̶̨̛̺͙̣̫̙̼͚̪̍̌̓̐̈̒̿̔̀̽͂͘̕͜ ̸̢̡̡̬̪̗̻͓͇̟̩̣̤͕̀̓̅̚ ̵̤̻̠͉̼̯̕͝ ̸̼͓̪̪͔̜͎̲̺̓̋̆͑̿̾ͅ ̸̭̿ ̶̢̛̭̥̰͊̇͑́͛̓́̎͝ ̵̢̬̦̝͔̦͎̉̅̊̽͒̂͐ ̵̪̬̝̦͎̦̝̣̲̹̓̊̆͊́ ̴̨̢̨͙̗̤̻͈͉̱̦͕̙͓͒̉͛͆͌̀̒͋́͜͝ ̴̗̗͖̜̮̬̫̺̥̭̈́̾̈́̒͊͠ ̶̞̜̼̠̟̤̱͐͊ ̵̫̺̣̪̭̙̥̠̩̰̻͛̐̄̃̄̚͜ ̷̡̢̪̞̜̝̗̘͖̼͖̺̠́̃̄̈́́̀̒͛͒͘̕ ̷̻̹̿ ̴̡̨̙̪͔̮̬̝̃̾͊͆̏̓̽͘ͅͅ ̴̛̮͈͎͈̺̯̬͂͊͛̍̓͌̍̔̇̕͜͝͝ ̸̧̹̞͇͈͔̬̥̃͂͘ ̴̜̠̰̳͔̘̼͙͚̈́͂̐͜͠͝ ̸̢̖͚̩̮̥̟̏̌͊̈͒̓͝ ̶̬̭̲̬͉͊̆̚͝ ̴̛̫͍̄̂̄́̃͊̎͐͠ ̵̙̙̀͒͜ ̶̧̡̹͈͎̠̺̌͌̋̎͆͊̆̈̿̕͜͝ ̴͚̙̄̽̈͒͂ ̴̠̠͍̤͈̭̬̩͍̫̤͋̓̋͗̂͛͊̒̑̏̌͜ ̸̻̙̠̦̜̟̃̊̔̀̇͌̈́͊̀͌̍͑ ̸̳͓͍̞͍̻̼̙̩̔̒̈́̈́͛͠͝ ̴̢̡̯͎̥̎̊̋ ̸̜͈̃̉̃̃̂̒͂̏̀̚ ̴̧̦͈̼̭̝͓͆ ̷͓̞͈̳̱̺̖̞̝́͒͊̓̒̑̇̀̈̀̓̈́̚͝ͅ ̵̨̗̮̼̖̺̦͍̮͐̑̐̌ ̵̝̝͕͉̪̻̰̻͇̭̺̩̦͒͛͆͌̀̒͜ ̵̡͍͙̱̣̘̲̊́̄̈́̋̉̅̆̒͜ ̷͓͖͓̝̜̝͍̲̉̎͂̋̄̈́̄́̾ ̷̡̲̗͖̠̩̺̖͓̋͆͜͠ ̸̢͚̭͓̩͕͈̪̜̺͔̗́̒̀ ̵̧̡̠͔̖̦͉̥̪̘͓̲̊̃̐̋̃͊͐̊̓̕͝ͅ ̵̡̦̞̯̬̭̳̰͍͒͋́̂̅̃͠ ̷̢̢͗̔͌̒̒̏̊ ̶̨̩͙̩̜̦̰̲̊̆̿̃̐̂̀̈̄̕͘ͅ ̵̨̨̟͔̫͈̪̑͛͜ ̷̺͎̺͕͙̺͈̠̐̔̒́͆ ̷̧̛̜̼̝͍̞͕͍͗̄͂̊̎͑̀͜͝ ̶̛͓͎͖̺͈͙̻̀͗͆̄̋ ̸̧̧͇̖̯̠̫̜̱̳̭͍͍͔́̃͗̕͝ ̴̮̟͇̾ ̶̤̈́̋̉̆͆͑ ̸̢͕͚̦͕̟̠̣̞̇̇̍̃̓͌ ̴̢̭͇̞̫̎͐̀͆̐̈́̍́͂̏̉͜ ̴̨̛̟̼̮̣̗͈̾͛͋̒́̓͐̾͂̾̈́̕ ̶̘̪͙̠͑̍̒̂͆̋͆͘̚ ̷̡̣̬̹͓̻͓͔̘̤͖̥̜͇̈́̍͗̏͑ ̴̧̤̘̦̫͕̱̂͂̕ ̵̨̳̹͚̼͕̯̗̹͍̫̅̐̀̓͐͋̓͌̀̃̀̀̎̉͠ ̸̨̤̝̺̖̼̲̰̜̲͉̑̎ͅͅ ̸̼̦͙̟̖̞̼͕̺͐ ̶̢̡̡̼̗̞͇͓͎͍̹͓̞̟͑̌̔̈͂̀̏̇̕ ̸̛͈̘̦̺̬̱̼̹̝̟̞͍́̾̈̀͜ ̶̛̼͍̞̺̬̻̋͌̑̊̓͑̌́͂͜ͅͅ ̴̮̹̪̣̊͋̑͘̕ ̸̨͇̣̠̭̪̘̭̠̘͎̋̋͊̾̈́̎͋̿̎̈́̌̊͊͝͝ ̸̨̛̱͖̐͋̉͐̏̐̊͗̕͠ ̷̜̜̩̇͊͆̿̇̀̈́̐͑͆̌̿̚͠ ̷̛͓̠͇̣͕͍͓̠͎̭̹̇͐̏̒̒̾̚ͅ ̷̨̯̝͔̎̒̌͛͗̀͛̓ ̵̨͚̦̻̓̒͌̓̈̉̐̌̐͝ ̷̭̪̆̂̌̍̈́ ̸̤̥̲̱̰̠̙̖͎͍̳͕͛͂̽̒̓̀̕ ̸̨͉̭͓̠̪̤͔̬̥̑͋̿̂̒̄̃̐̽̈́͝͝ ̴̯̘̞͇͓͔͍͇̆̀̑̍̾͐̒̐̋ ̴̫̙̭̳̲̹̜̙̱̫̅͜͜ ̸͉̠̳̥͙̠̻̻͍̈́͋͂̾͐͊̏̈́̑͑̕ ̴̡͔͇͇̭̜̬̰̎͜ ̷̞͒͑͂ ̴̛̥̇͘͠ ̵̧̢͍͇͎̳͕̖̺͓̖̦̜̩̤͛͊͊̕ ̷̹̂̀̓͊̋ ̶̻̹͚̥͔̙̮͈̻͋̑́͜͜ͅ ̴̢͍̠̝̙̝̣̲̀ ̵̗̎̅̐̓͘ ̸̟̜̠̝̳͈͔̯̒͌͐̇̆̆̽̒͂ ̵̛͉̗̟̠̺̠̤̞̖͈͇̣̻̿͒̽͗͒̓̿̆̕̚͝͝ ̴̨̡̛̩̪̫͙͙̟̣̥͔̦̭̐̿ͅͅ ̷̰͑̒̀͗̌̎̓̋̕ ̵̡̺̭̦͊͒

̷̨̨̧͚͎̪̀̾͗̉͐͂̀͆̆̂̒̀͘ ̴̡͕̳̟͈̭̣̲̘̮̋̆̾̎̓́̚͠ ̶̢͔̹̰̳̩̘͖̎̾̎̐̽̓̓̏̃͌̚̚ͅ ̷͇͌̇͑̑ ̷̡͉̟͙͎̫̰͕̼̪͎̝̒͂̈́̓̈͌͌̓̕̕̚͠ ̴̡̖̻̞̖̼̦̲͙͐͛̍̓͑̉̽̆̌̚̚͘͜ ̶̛͉̲̗̭̘̣̽̔̈́͆̎̈͆̌̚̚ ̵̧̘͎̟͈̩̺̀́͑̑͐̂̎͌̀͂̒͜ ̵̪̘̟̙̺̠̀̓͋̐́͌̀́͑̂͘ͅ ̶̧̛̹̖̳̬͍̲̟̬͖̭̲͌̊́̈̔̽̈́̄͛̔̊͘͜͝ͅ ̵̻͎̻̥͕̟̿̎̇̓̋́̍̆̆͌̔͛͠͠ ̴͍̪̇͑̀͜ ̵̢͔̻͙͙̖͇̰͉͚̇̏̄̄̍̓̏͊͐͝͝ ̸̦͕̼̠͚̪̪͉̭͋̉̎̀̋̄̓̍͗͗̊̀ ̵̳͕̝̝̼̰̼̈̐̎̉̓̚͜ ̷̡̫̩̝͙̳͔̹̖̻̭̗̀̂̿ͅ ̵̦͇̘͖̭̯̝͓̘̜̀̈́̅̈̆͑̀̀̃ͅ ̵͎͉̰͍̱̝̇̎͗͘ ̵̛̠̹͎̗̫̂̍ͅ ̶̡̧̨̯̬̮́͊̍̿̎̂̃͒̀̇̊͜ ̶̨̢̨̙̙̲͎͉͖̲̹̟̭̆̅̿͛͋̽̔̓̾ͅ ̵̛̤͛̽̓͋̂̅̓̉̽̓͛͝ ̷̣̼͈̂̀̋́̕ ̷̢͖̀͗́̍ ̷̛̈́̏̽̐̈̈̈ͅ ̷̡̧̡̱͓͖͇̩̼̩͔͎̩̬́̈̆̓̌̒̓̂͘͠͠ ̷̛͓͙̺͂̀̐́͗ ̵̠̹̣̫̱͔̮͓̇͒̆̂̂̾̽́ͅ ̶̛͇̜̟̘̠̯̼̣̋̈́̅̓͌͐̌̈͊̀̈́́͘͘ͅ ̷̛̘͈̝͍̖͉̤̳̌̆̆̌̀͋̊͑̋̈́̓ ̵̧̪͎͓͇̎͋̾͜ ̷̺̟͉͐ ̸̧̬̜̗̰͕͍̓̀̀͐͒̈́̅́̕̚͝ ̵̻̀̑ ̴̨̧̳̮̘̟̼͚̳̳̳͌́͆̓̓̕ ̵̢̠̰͇̾͆̆̈́̐͂̇̕ ̷͙̼̺̲͉̬̍͌́̈͘͝ ̷̛̣͆̿̿̑̈́ ̷̢̹̗̥͋̈́́̏͂͒̔̋͝ ̸̡͎̼̗̻̣̭̖̪͈̞͈̘̃͆͛͝ͅͅ ̸̨͈̭̫̹̹̼̼̎̽͂̾̀̆ ̷͉̥͍͎̾̈́̓͑̂́̑̚͝͠ ̶̨̡̼̗͈͕̦̗͇͓̪̍̎̂̓͊̋̃͌̂̃̃͂̍͒͘ ̶̢̛̝̮͔̇͗̈́̎̒̉̄̑̒̚͝ ̴͙̖̖̯̩͚͈͗̌̽̐͋͗̀̾̉̇̄̔̚̚͜ ̸̢̢̛̤̘̲̖̆̈́̓̄͛͜͝͝ ̶̳̍͋͂͑̏͛̄͂̈́͑ ̴̢̛͖̩̘̺̤̯̳̝̩̘̹̤͐̿̿̆̈́̈́̚ ̶̢̫̻̩̗̣̞̻͇̥́̔͗͝ ̴̡͙̟̦͖̝̤͚̰̥͈̪̙̼̥̓̽͗̈̍̾͒̒̀̐͐̔̓̔ ̸̧̥̭̝̩̬̒̆̂͋̃͠ ̶̱̦̤͈͍̤̝̬̻͖͓̗̈́̒ ̴̢͎̰̞͇͉̹̲͕̱͓̠͇̩̊̍̉̆̓̑ ̴̞̳̫͕̰̬͕͔̦̜́̔͆̋͗̀̍̿̈́́̌̊̕͝ ̸̢̨͎͖͓̥̥̳͈͍̩̱̰̈̽̌̍͛͘̕͠ ̶͍̜͔̫͎͍̝̰̣̿ ̶͓͚͎̹̲̞̺̲́͒́̑͗̉̉͑͘͘͝ͅͅ ̵̬̟̩̞̯̗͓̬͖̜͎̻̱̗̤̊̔̉͋͗̇̑ ̸̗̫̭̻̆͌͒̍̌͋ ̶͍͎̫̺͓̫̘̟̝̞̤̞̐̅͑̑̌͐́͌ ̸͉̰͒̀̏̍͝ ̸͇͉̐ ̶̰̺̖̖͍͍̮̬̀̅̔͛ ̶̛̮͍̓̔̃̄͗̂̆̆̄ ̸̧̣̺̱̘́́͂̅͗͛̊͊́̚͝͝ ̶̰̘͋͂̾͠ͅ ̸̛̬͓̻͓̪͈̱͈̓̍͐̔̽͑̽̎͗̎̚ ̵̢͉̰͎̭͉̀̕ ̵̢̩̦̯͍̜̝̠̼̯̪̘̻̥͈̈́̽̂̋͆̀͊͗͋̕ ̵̨͕̦̯͖̼̞̗͂̂́̇̈̕ ̷̢̧̤͓͙̣̹͔̣̬̩̺̼̝̀̾͋̀̊̽͋͋͂̿ͅ ̴̧̺̫̦̻̻͖̝̙̻̲̊̀̑͊̀̒̿̃͒̊̔͐͝ ̶̢̯̙͎̣͜͝ ̵̛̰̳̩̞̿̌͐̅̏̄̚̚͜͝ͅ ̵̨̻̲̻̀ ̷̧̜͔̞̻̪̺̯̹͍̣̱̦̘͚̋͐͐̇̋͘ ̶̩͈͈͂̑̽̇̀́̓̊͂̎͠ ̵̡̱͔̰̗̥͖̘̞̱̭͖͕̞͔͒̄̔̋̇̽̍̿̃̉̅̐̕ ̴̢̦͈͎̑ ̷̧̡̦̦̩̬͙̱͙̝̯͓̜͍͚̃̈́͂͒̾̈́͋̒͘ ̷̢̝͔̘͕̟͓̭͚̈́̅͒͌̎̓͝ ̴̨̗͉̲̥͐͊̈ ̵̨͎̬̺̅̄̎̇ ̵͕͕̭̬̟̩͍͇̫̼͙̣̼̇̒̆̓̈́ ̸̦̬̙͙̳̋̍͒ ̸̧͍͈̤̳̫͖͇͓̲͙̰̝̜̄̊̽̊̂̊̊̚͜ ̸̡̞̩̗͍̱͚̻̣͌ͅ ̵̖̭͇̐̀͗̂̎̿̌̀͝͝ ̷͎̻̞̪̌̅͂̓ ̸̨̨̛̰̞̙̮̗̠̜̤̹̞͂̋̔̆͆̓͂͋́͆͂̚͠͠ͅ ̴̢̡̞̘͎͓̰͉̫̳̠̽͑͐̂̓̾͜ͅ ̴̢̝͕̘̱̗̹̫͗̊̍͘ ̵̨̟̙̰̤̼̜͕̭̀ ̵͚̹̃̀͒̎̒̊̈̈̂̑͒̑͜͜͝͝ ̸̧͔̬̲̼̎̊ ̶̤̤͍̺̩̠͔̜͊̈̔́̑̀͜͜ ̸͚̗͔̫̟̝̝͎͔̤̮͑̃͛̓̔̋̚ ̸̞͇̝̳͕̙̍̇ ̷͎̥̬̤̤̰̤̯̞̥̘̂͋̿͠͠ ̶̗̤̮̠͔̘̹̙͎̇̀̎̆̈́́̀͊͝ ̸͗̂̆̾̋͑̅͘ͅ ̶̛͎͎͚̯̠̪̭̘̭̣̠̘̖͔̓̀́̀̐͋̅̓̎̕͝ͅ ̵̤͇̼͆́̈́̃̈͆ ̸̙͍͙͇̻̒̌ ̵̢̩̲͈͚̪̫̥͓̯͉̱͔̖̪̈́̎

̶̢̼͖̟̞͔̉̑̿̅͐̔̓͐͋͐ ̵̨͗͘ ̷̛͔̠̟̆̊̓͛͋̌͐̎̊̓̕ͅ ̵̡̢̝̥̝͎̰̯̰͎̤̝̝̳̈́̎̉͗̈̋̈̚͘͝ͅ ̴̨̠͈͊ͅ ̷̡̛͓̱̥͓̖̪̖͕̼͙̠̈́̈́̀̽̍̏̽̎́̍͜͝ ̷̯͇̞̭͚̺̒̓͂͋͛̓̅̑͜͠͠ͅ ̵̙͖͊͐ ̷̢̭͎͓̺̞̫̮̪̣̀̓̒̈́̿͗̕͜ͅ ̴̨̛̤͔͎͉̹̪̟̲̘̌̅̈̏̄̒͂̋͂̓̍̇͝ ̷̛̺͚̈́̎͌̔̿ ̸͎͉͔̪̾̇̑͜͝ ̸͔̣̘͝͝ͅ ̵̧̠͎̭̱̯̮̹̾̈̽̽͒̌̓̔͝ ̸̧̡̻̯͙̱̲̳͇͓̩͎̪̏̿͋̊̇̎͆͌͊̓̿̀̈́͂͝ͅ ̸̢̘̰̱̋̇̊̀̓̇̐̈́͌͊̏̂̑͜͝ ̸̯͓̬͈̯͚̤̱̠͙͈̑́̊̒̏͊̍̚͘̚̕͜͝ ̴̢̣͍͕̝̱̭̠̹̭̩̃͘͝ ̴̨̛̠̼̹̜̗̬͇͍̠͔̭̹̿́͌͛̀̃̈́̐̎̿ ̴̡͔̪͉̫̻̀͘͝ ̵͍̰̼͇̱̗̳̹̤̥̤̙̬͖̐͜ ̶̛̰̟̤͙̥̲͇̝͇̌̇̆̔̒̓͒̃̅̾̈́̕͠ͅ ̸̦̞̯̓̎͆͌́̌͐̍T̸͓͙̗̗̼̰͓̻̭̦͇̤̈̒͐͑̾͌̍̏͒̂͘̚h̵͚̪͖́̚ỉ̸̢̡̖̣͖̠̳͖̘͈͖̜̫̟͂̈́̆͂̾̚͘̚s̸̢̛̠͈̟̲̞̥̉̆͘ ̵͙̘̙͇̤͆́̍̍̌͝ỉ̶͍̞̭͍̓̉͆̈́͗͜͝s̶̨̻͈̻̬̰̰̦̈́̓̓̉́͒̍̓̄̾̏̽̋̕̚n̵̛̝̺̝̞̲͋̈́̔̈̈́͆̎̀͆̌͆̆̓'̶̨̛̼̦̏̂͒͌̆̎́t̶̨̨͍̗̹̮͓̐͆̇̒̾͆̐̃́̚͝͝ ̶̼̮̱͔̀̑̿̉̃͌̿͝r̵̨̮̭̻͍̟̝͙͓̙̺͖͔͌͑̽͋̍̐͑́̒̌͜͝͝͝ͅè̴̡̻̗̲̮͍̻͖̞̖̻ã̴͙̟̅̓̈́̇̆͆̏̒͛͗̕l̷̡̙̲͍̤̮͑

̴̖̱͗̓̉̄͛̈̽

̵̡̀́̉͝͝ ̵̧̡̝̭̗͉͖̖̔̊̅̐́̈́͑̂̓̊̈͠ ̷̭̻͚̩̮̉̍͂̄̃̇͝ ̷͇̻̯̤̳̹̹̣̓͝ ̵̰̬̪̠̖̜͕͚̫́͘ ̵̡̢̠͚̜̹̍́͑͋̈̓̿̌͒͜ ̵͖̄̃̎̀ ̶̼͙̙̘̠̮̌͝ ̸̛̗̣͎̙̭͓͇̥̰̱̱̽̾́͂̈́̓͌͘͝ ̶̡̢͙̼̭̰̫̞̹̺̯͖̽̆̂̾̇ ̷̧̙͔̣͚̝͕̭̼̝̪͗̏ ̷̻͑͒̿̅́̊̔̓̈́̆̉̕͠ ̴̨̢̛̰̘͍̳͚͔̘̟̍̇̀̓̾͜ ̷̢̺̤͈͇͎̖͈̩͕̮͚̍̅̈́̈́͜͜ ̷̧̱̮̩̠̬̪̩̦͓̠̘͖̘̦̆͋̒͐̒̃͂̃̿̅ ̵̧̻̘̝͇͉̺̘͑̎̄̐͛̾͊̌̕̚͜͝ ̶̹̟̫̮̰̈́̈̀̐̿̉͑̈́̓̾̾̓͠͝͝ ̴̗͓̿͆̂̾͗͊̉̌͜ ̴̘̰͓̪̪͕͎̥͚̞͖̭͌̅̉͜ ̷̢̫̖̯̳̤̱̪͐͗̈́̍́̈́̍̓̊̉̈̈́̍ ̴̛̝̠̣̠̳̥̭̅̅̽̈́̇͐͆̓̆͋̕ ̸̨̖͔͓̣̳̭̤͔̖̼͐̍ͅ ̸̝̼͕̜̮̳͙̹͎̜̋̒̓̉̋̿́̋̍̈̀́͜ ̵͚̙̇̅̓̑̒͒̈ ̵̢̫̘̙̮̙͖͓̱̝͋̐ ̶͙͔͐̐͝ ̸̨̹̳̼̭̫̲͎̘̺͕̞̼̟̫̿͐̚͝ ̵̮̖͑̓͆̈̾̑̚͘͠͝͝ ̶̡̠͔̔̉ ̵̧̛͔͕̳̩̭͕̭̲̹̼̮͔̐̽͑̎͛̐̑̀͆̉̓̓͜͝ ̸̢̛͖̬̤̱̱̺̝̲̝̝̫̭̬̈́͘ͅ ̷̡̢̲͔͎̟̳̤̼̬̪͊͆͂́́͜ ̵̡̧͉̦͉͓̟̝̗̖̽͗̐̓̓̊̆̓̔̆͆͘̚͠ ̴͍̻̺͕̩̺̃̄͋̾͐̔̄̚͝͝͝͝ ̴̧̣͉̳̱̦͉̦̞̀̔́̒̀̐͐̚͝ͅ ̷̧͚̱̝̦̭̗̪̱͈̓̒̀̆͒͛͌̎͆́̏͐́͌͆ ̴̱̌͋̒ ̷̧͓̩͎̤͚̯͉͐̽̉̽͒̓̑ ̷̢̗̯̮̺̮͓̜̗̗̫̰̮̆͋͒̎̓̓́͝ͅ ̴̮̟̮̘̳̃̃̈́͒̓̏̄̏́͜ ̷̧̛̪ ̴̧̙̣̻͈̗̩̱͑̀͋̉̔̇̏̐̚̕͘̚͝ ̵̝̣̝̀̂̄́͊̾̊̃͌̌̀ ̸̧͇̤̻͙͓͔̥̳͋́͜͠ͅ ̷͕̾̏ͅ ̷̛̥̌̔͂̾̃̾͘ ̵̧̘̤̺̲͕͖̗͖̯͔̾͐̂͛̈́͌ ̷̡̛̜͓̺͎̫̞̗̞̫͈̌ ̵̹̎́̌̾̈́̐͊͗̃͋̚̕ ̴̞̈́̔̆̈̔͒͛̽ ̴̨̣̹͚̥͚̘̗͈͕͖͕̍̿̆̈́͋̃̀̏̂̀̎̒̋̊ͅͅͅ ̴̧̘̦̟̘̩̬̥̙̥̹̦͉͝ͅͅ ̴̦̖͈͖͖̾̊̀̆̊̃͊́̾͂̀͝ͅͅ ̵̛͚̳̘͔̟̹̾̂̌͂̏̏̊̃̔́͂̕͠ ̴̛̯̼͖̦͓͓̹͕͓̬̯͓͔͖̾̒̎̀̽̈́̈͛̈́͛͘̕͘͝ ̸̨͍̩͔̜̜̿͐͛̉̅̆̕ͅ ̶̛̬̹̙̼͖͖̥̜̠̯͎̝̆̂̉̎̾͆͛̅̂͘͘ͅͅ ̷̺͈͕͚̜̥͗̀̄ͅ ̴̠̳̻̭͉͇͇̖̆̃͘ ̵͎̙͖̣̪͋̄̅̇̔̓͌́̋̚ ̵̢̢̪͍̼̲̹̤̂̾̂̆̍̎̓̚ ̸̛̻͚̟̥̼͙̎̌́̀̏͐̏͐̓̐͗̅͝͝ ̴̧͈̜͓͒̔͛̏́͘͝͝ ̸̙͔̤̞͕̰͙͊͌̈́̿͛͑̃́̇̔ͅ ̶̨̧̛̰̹̟̱̲̞̲̙̪̹͈̃̿ͅ ̶̛̪̞͉͗̓͌̐͑͂̂͑̈̑͝ ̴̧̨͕̘̱̀́̅̐̈́̃͒͆̐̅̚͜͜͝͝ ̶̢̨̧͓̳̫̰̍͌̈͒́͊͗͒̑̽́̚ͅ ̸̧̖̰̯͙̭͒̉͊̊̅͐̄͜ ̸̤̘̓̍̏̒͌́͛ ̷̪̮̹̪̽̃̔ ̷̧̂͂̕ ̶̧̨͕̣̞̱̮̪͚̒̍̇̀̾͑̓̀́͆̐̎̚ ̶̢̺͓͇̹̯̟͑́ ̸̧̜̣͝͝ ̵̡̖͖̟͎̰͙͎̲̘̪̝̯͒̂̃ ̴͓͚͉̒̈́͑̄͋͠ ̵̛͉̖͈̺͕̟̦̄̒̌͂͌̈́͋̓̈́͝ ̴̧̝͓͕̻͇̥̮̬̺̫͈̑ ̵̢̧̮͍̮̠̔̑̿̏͝͝ͅͅ ̴̨͇̳̦̫̟͖̾̊̍̾̑̈́̔̇̌͒̋͘͠ ̶̮̫̫̩̲̣̣̜͈̬̳̈̎͑̊́̓̀͘͘ͅ ̶̨̝̗̬̥͉͚̦̭͓̓̇̊̌̄̾͗̄̀̿̚͝͝ ̵̨̱͓̃͘ ̴̼͍̹̦̭͙̱̗̲̥͊͐́͆̆̍͊͘ ̷̖̃͊͑́́̓͐͑̈́̔͘ ̶̢̢͙͔͕̺̪̫͇̳̬̤̞̈͜ ̵̧̯̻̞̘̮̜̬̺̻̘̼̠̓̄͌̓͋͝ ̶̧̹̩̻̯͚̳͕̫̙̓ͅ ̵̭̝̦̫̗̼̩̺̔̇͐̐̽̃͌̓̉̂̇͛̈́͠ͅ ̷̳̪̬̤̗̯̌̐̉ ̶̡̧͍͚͎̩̑͊̇͐́̾̕ ̴̰̤͈̲̝͊̈́̈̒ ̷̬̳̤̙͓̥͈͍̱̪̳̼̲̣̐͆̊͑̋̓͘͜ ̴̮̣̻̦̝̳̼̈́͋̈̂̐͛̀͘͝͠ͅ ̴̗̖͍̝̲͍̪͍̗͖̪̒̎̑̑̈́ ̷̧̮̺̪̟̈́̈́̿͛͌̐̒͐̌̔̕͠͝

̷͖̳͈̹̇̔̊̾͂̅̈́̈́̃͛̑̇̿͛̊ ̵͈̼̹̙̱̤̝͗͒̈́́ͅ ̴̨̪͚̜͚̱̳̀͐̓́ ̵͍̟̻͇͈̗̈́̈̏̅̄͊̚ ̵̨͖͙̰̻̊̾ ̴̗̞̣̩̟̄͗͗̂͘ ̸̢͇͎̟̓ ̴̨̘̺̯͕̖̻͇͆̇̅̌̉̾̋̆̍͌̀̌̚͘ ̴͈͇̹͕̘̹͉͓̟̎̾̔̈́ ̷̧̖̺̖̙̺͓͉͙̟̼̙̲̤̍̂͝ͅ ̸̨̝͉̝̝̫̗͍͖̱̺̪͚͆̉͘ ̶͙̖͇͌̋̊̒̍̈́̈́ ̵̧̗̰͍͇͓̙͎͔̆͊́̽͊͂͌̋̔͛̀̚͘̚͝ ̷̢̞͎̖̼͚͔̣̩̥̥̱̞̻͗̋̈́͂̆̀̉͆̽͋̕̕͝͝͝ͅ ̶̡̼̬̮̣̟͍̤̺̰̦̫͍̣̆̾̐ ̸̖̙̮̱̭̗͈̥͔̗̟̝̱͖̎̀̏̎̃̀̈͑̓͂̕ ̷̢̢̫̬̳̹̙̠̖̬̪̝͍̽͜ͅ ̷͓̬̪̪̅͋̑̄̿̿̾̓̏̍̎͐̎̆̚ ̶̢̫̞̞̰̬̳̗̝͚̤̓͂̃̀̋͆͗̀̏̄̚͜͝͝ ̵̧͈̥̤̳͔̞͚̘͓͘͝ͅ ̷̨̬̲̖̭̤͚̹̥̜̠̹͇͉͇́̿̇̅͊͠ ̵̘̒̾̀͋̂͋̽̂̃̏͋̎̃͘͝ ̴̛̛̹̙̋̅̃͐̽͐͛̒̐̄͋̐͝ ̵̢̛͍͈̻̣͖̥̪̟̦́̔ ̸̡͈̯͈̩͍͖̌̆̔̃͘ ̸̡̣̳͓̙̭͙̞͕͚͕̜̳̟̾͊͝͠ ̴̤͙͍̜̖͖̣͎̬̐ ̸̢̭̳̯͕̞̘̬͔̲̗̮̿̔͜͜͜ ̸̨̤̟̰̍̊͑͋͑̄̚ ̵̢̛̋̇̀̎̽͂͂̃̓̏̾̾̌ ̴̡̤̥̘̫̹͌̑̈̔̒̐̔͌͐ ̵̮͚͉̒̍̉̒͂ ̵̡̨̧̝̫͎̩̠͍̣̦̗̹̘̠̂͐̓̅͊̀̅̈̒̊͠ ̷̡̳͇̺͎̗͌͌͗̐̀͗̈̍͋̎̽̄̎͆̚ ̴̨̤̮̠̤͉͈̭̫̫̊͑̈́̊̐ ̶̧̨̘̪̹͈͖̼̝̞̭͙̗̀̋̆̀̅́̇̉̿̂̚͘͝ ̶̛̖̔̉̍̓͐̔̂͛͆̈̂̚͠͠ ̵̧͚̯̪̣̼̠̪̩̪̃̊̐͐͐̏̈́̃͌̋̍͜͝͝ ̸̨̮̘͔͚̹̐̋̐̏̈́͌͒́̒̓͝ͅ ̶̭͕̲̣̼̯̂ ̶͍͍̞͖̺̩́́̑̉̚͝ͅ ̵̻̘̻͇̂̌̀̒̇̈́̅̈̑̄̉͝ ̵̛̛̦̾̉̏́̄͒̃͘̕ ̶̯̩̟̔̔̃̽͗̓̒͌̑́̅̆͑͗ ̷͂͛̓̑̽̓͊̈̂̌̓̑̐ͅ ̵̙͛͑̆̇ ̶͚̝̖̦̟̣̩̰̾̆͂̾̾͌͑͝ ̶̢̼͔͉͉̞̘̫̤̜̮̈̑̆̀̚͘͜͜ ̸̧̯̦̠͉̞̘̭̣̗̯̰̖̮͙̈̀̽͒́͊͒̇͛̂̽͘ ̴̨̟̤̒̄̾̉͊͋̚̚ͅ ̷̱̰̥̙͊͛̌̆̂̉͊̓ ̴̜̤̜̣̱̤͈̟̀̐ ̴̀͐͒̂̊̀͒͒̃͜ ̴̡̛̠̳̣̳͓̞͉̥̗̝̬̈́͌̃̊̒̃̀̀̓͑̈̈ ̷͇̼̣͈̫̝͍̯͕̺̼̱̪̏ ̶͉̓̔̄̒̏̚͝͠͝ ̶̨̲̘̪̹͕͖̖̠̗̀͑̊̀̐́̀̌̎͗͗̉̂̉̕ ̵̡̢̟̖̲͉͉͇̜͇͓̹̠̕ ̴̧̨̲̹̞̯̘̦̙͖̭̝̳͗̿͋̑̃̒̃͊̑̃̓̌͝ ̷̤͕̊ ̸̧̢̨͍͖͙̣͓̯͖̽̋̋̎̀̄̊̕͘ ̶͇̩͎̝̣̤̭͎̰͇̩̲͚̟͂̅̍̀͘͜ ̴̡̪̱͖̭̙͌̂͒̓̈͊̈̏̑͒͋͆̚ ̵̨̨̛̦͉̳͖̗͉̜̗͚̣̹̣̣͊̓͊͌̂ ̵̧̨̮̻̝͇͉͈̟̥̰̦͇͋͑̒̈́̌̎ ̸̧̧̫͖͚̣͈̹̪͈͉͔̭̫͑̐̕ ̴̧̧̢̧̤̮͓̹̠̣̙̻̩͂̑̾̀̈́͐̈̇̏̾͋̒̓͜͠ ̴̖͆͛̔͒̂̎̂̽̑̓̕̕͝ ̵̡͙͔͍͍̱̣͇̜̺̣̖̣̲͐͛̒̑́̃̿̂͊͐͛ ̴̧̨̧͇͇̳͕̹̝͈̲̻̗̤̰̿̌̀̉̀̌́̓̎͒̾̎ ̴̳̟̐̀́̚͝ ̶̻̅̃ ̷̩̜̣̙̟̈͋̒̍̀̔͒̕ ̵̛̖̝͂͑͑̕͠ ̷̧̢̪̜̭̹̬̯͇̬̪̰̖̃̌̔͂̾̔̏̐̊̾̏͂͒̕͜͝ ̶̧͈̪̬͚̹̗͒̓́̀̉͋̒͘ ̶̧̨̝̳̙̙̗̟͉̼͍̐́̆͘͘ͅ ̸̨̧̗̬̱̙͉̝̱͈̰͇̩̃̓̍ ̸̛͓͖͇͛̿̀̓̐̋͝͠͠ ̴̹͔̺̙̄̾̏ ̵͎͔͛̿̀͑̇̆̓͋͛͌̅̕ ̴̢̜̠͙͔̘̣̞͔͖̙̭̪̯̂̅́͒̀͆̈͊̚̚͘ ̷̧̢̨̛̪̞̱̤̯͈̟̻̗̜̪̪͗͐͂ ̴̹̲̯̞̜̻̦̲̲͇̞̪̼̦͓̑ ̸̨̢̥͇̰̜̣̣͐̀̄̒͒̓̉͆͒͊̅͘͝͝͝ ̵̨̡̖͚̜̪͔̜̭͎̟̖̲̒̄̐̅ ̴̦̂͛̆̂̉̋̓̔̈́̀̕̕ ̴̧̡̜̈́̓̅̽̈͑̓̀͋͊͋͗̕͝ͅ ̸̛̻̟͉̱͚̇̏̔͛͊͗͂͒ ̷̧̛̫̳̗͚͂̇̏̽̒̾͛̓̇̆̆͑̚͝ ̷̡̥̦̫̄̅̓̉̆̇̏͠͝ͅ ̸̨̢͈̱̣͙͔͇̱̯͉̹̥̻̎̈́̿͑̋͝ ̶̡͔̫͚͙͖̝̞͇̖̩̘̯̑̋̈̏͂͊̎́̉͘̕̚͝͝͝ ̷̠̮͓͓͚̩͓͔͉̭͚̬͋͑̓͛̌̈́͐̿͐̒̕͝͠ ̴̡̨̯͙͓̦̦͎͍̳̮̻̰̬̄̋͜͠͠͝ ̶̬̟͎̇̓͑̄͛̈́͒ ̴̧̡̙̱̙̫̩̩̟̻͌̉́̉̒́̒̉́̈ ̸̡̨̺̹̦̲̙̟͓̺͉̬̐̄̓̃͜ ̷̢̢͚͈̻̭̭̤̦͛͌̀͌̈͊͊̆̾̌͆̈́̚͘͜͠

"Yeah, uh...," It was a yellow-colored girl who had light-pink hair.

"Fluttershy, don't worry about being shy or anything around me. I'm the same way..."

"Is that why you're name is Fluttershy?" We both chuckled as we stood smiling at one another.

̷̫͈͖̫̙͎̲͓͈̉̇̆̉̓̌ ̷̡͔̰̞̣̟̮̰̫̬͓̥̦̒̃ ̷̛̰̩̭͆̀͋̋̑̈́̔̿͌̈́͠͝ ̷̮̗̘̩̜̋̔̊̋ ̴̦͓̺̦̝̬̲̩̲̝̯͇͉͋̈́̂͠ ̸̜̥̠̠̩̹͉͈̻̀̐ ̴͉͈̳̪̣̱̝̩̗̜̓̃̏̉͝ ̷̡̨̼̥̝̩͚̜̝̀̈̑̈̈́͗͐̔͆̇͛̅͘͝ ̸̟͐͋̈̍̈́̕ ̸͕̤͓̩̩͋̉̄͆̕ ̴̢̪̩͕̞͔̫̹̰͕͓̰͕̀̍͂̄̓͑͝ ̶̨͎̬̝̒̈̒̓͂͆̉̾͜͝ͅ ̶̧͕̪͇̞̝̫̳̼͒̐̍̈́͜ ̷̨̠̞̹̗̮͉͐́̋̐̈̒̈́͐͘͝ ̸̧͈͚̺̮͉͖͕̓̽͛͑͋̓́͝ͅ ̶̹̙̘͉̦̻̞̪̖͛͂͊̅͒͌̎̔͌͛͂̊̊͝͝ ̵̜̖͔͈̏͒̓̐̂͘ͅ ̵̬̲͖̦͉͔̘͚̿̽̿̋̂̇͋͋͝ ̶͉̯̠̝̤̩͕͕̭̥̗̠̱̬̬̾̔͋̋͐̀̕͠ ̴̞̟̖̝̙̜̙̺͈͍̟͆́̈́͌̿̋ͅ ̶͎̱͔͖̭͙͈̝̭̮͐ͅ ̸͎̩̒́̑̏͒̚͘ ̸̦͊͌͒̐̊͝ ̸̛͚̫̦̝̮̜͈̖̥̪͍̏̅͊͛͐͆͆͆͒̈͠ ̵̛̖̞͎͍͚̱̖̔͐̈́̑͗́̔͒̕ ̷̫͕̼̩̻̟͖̄͆ ̵̹͉̼̱̼͊͌͗̄̚̚͝ ̸͙̹͙͈̹̎ ̵̫̟̦̻͉̘̤̹̖̱̝̦̐ ̶̢̹͈̖̟̳̕ ̵̡̖͈͇̞̺͈̹̘̹̪̈̄̊̎̀́ ̵͊͑̄̿ͅ ̷͕͚͙̦̻̋̆͒̔̀̒͜ ̵̈́̆̀͊͐͛̅͜ ̸̢̧͍̺̜̘͍̦̱̠̪̈͋̈́ ̸̻̱̰̥͖̘͖̅̉̋̿̽ ̷̛̝̈͑̽̔̕͜͜͝ ̵͓̰͊̏͐͊̿̎̊̾͐̾͗͒͠ ̵̨̡̨̻̰̻̺̫͔͑̑͋͌̚͝ ̸̢̢͇̰̬̞͖̜͍̮͍͚́̉̑͝ ̵̨̰̥̟̟͎̟̗̣͈͛̉́̀̐̈́͗ͅ ̵̣͖͛̏̐̈̕ ̶̠̦͔̠͉͔̼̦̱̬̽͊̌̃͝ ̸̛̥̟̰̰̤̩̯͉̖̮̈́̓̐͒̍́̅͐̉͜ͅ ̷̛̤͈͕̳͎̮̺̳͙͔̂͂̓̂̐̓́͂̓͂͑̏̚ ̶̧̪͇̥̳͇̹͈̘̘̫̇̐̉̎ͅ ̸̡͍̟̗̹̎͆͑͋̐̿̉̐͌̇͜͜͝ͅͅ ̷̢͇̰̳̜̭̣̩͇̱͊̍͜ ̴̛͎͈̯̩̯̳̙̠̜͙̗̣̱̘́̌̿̇̿̈́̈́̂͝͝ ̶̛̥̲̙̮̟̺̠̤͔̼͔̯̻̒̋̎̀͗̇͂͝ͅ ̸͍̞͉̋͛́̒́̄̃͑̃͛̚ ̸̡̘̫̪̳͚̩̟̬̣͇̬́̔̔̊̈́̌̊́͜ͅ ̷̮͕̭͔͍͚̣̭͂̓͋͋͐͘͝ ̵̪̈́ ̸̬̖̰̬͙͓̹̩̠̓́͐̓͐̊͛͝͝ͅ ̵̨̻̜͇͎̞̙͔͈̻̣̏͛ ̵̢͇̙͙͖̺̅̎̂̀̚͜ ̵̧̲͓͚̭̙͚̘͕̹̳̪͎̫̳̓̇̐́͋̇͑̀͛͘ ̴̛̝̹̖͎̼̯̼̮̰̭͍͆̓͐͌̏́̐̆͆̆́̚ͅ ̸̨̨̖̼̹̼̜̥̼͍̱̭̫̭̃̉̊͐̌̓͋͑͋̓͜ ̴̲͕̝̻͇́̀͑̾̓̇̋͆̿̓̍̚̚͘͠ ̷̢̨̛̙̭͎̰͔̪͔̩̥̝͌͐͌̽͑̅ͅ ̶̨̙̜̝̮̣́͒̎́̓̈͆̿̓́͐́̀͜͝ ̸͓͖͕̰͔̜̦̻̦̭̹̃̔̊͛͆̽̌̃͆̑̈́̀̎̄͘ͅ ̴̱̖͚͎͚̜̎̓͐̐̊̂͌̔̐̾̔̕ ̷͍͕̑̂͒́̐̑̉͗̔͝ ̸̛̹͍̦͙̭̈́̇̓̃̍́̈͛̃̚ ̵̢̩̟͖̞̾̏̇̎ ̷̢͚̗̟̬̼̮̯̼̜̟̳̪̬̽̈́͌͑̂͜ ̶̮͉̥̗̦̰͎͈̣̗̝̝͐̂͑̍̾͋͜͝͠ ̷͕̫̗̻͚̖͖͕̅̌̊̈́͝ ̴̛̩̓̊̓̆͋͒̍̇̽͐̄͠ ̸̡̱͈̜̬̪̦̘̥͈͇̂̒̌̉͐̇̾̑̈̈̚͝͝ ̵̼̤͎̮̰̦̯̪̪͇͉̓͆̃̃̽͆̃͋̌̂͝͝ ̶̞̲̜̫͈͉̫̩̼͍̘̦͈͐̌͛̽̈́̿̋͐͋̂̕͜ ̵̧̱̞̗̹̘̭͎͓̺̜̻̙̂̓̈́͗̓̄̽̋̾̑̿̃̐͝ ̸̨̖̺̪̫̜̹͈̻͈̟̺̊̆̚ ̸̛͖̗͕̝͔͚̦͓̻̟̊́̒̍͋͒̊̈́͝͝ ̸̛̛̟̙̫̞̥̮̄͂͌͒̈̂̊̐̈͛̈͜͝ͅ ̸̢̬̫̪̜̟̝͇̣̖̗̳̗̺́͛̈́̊̍̐̂̆͐̚̚̕ ̵̢̰̪͉̆̔̍́͝͝ ̷̨̱̟̞̹͋͊ ̵̨̧̛̛͙̺̺̩͎̠͓̱̯̙̤͐̿̂̃̒͊̒̍̕ ̴̨̛̙̼̗̳͈̬̰͖̈́́̊̓̓͛̑͒̓̒͘ͅ ̵̯̱̜͇͔̭́͂̓̊̒̓̂̅̂̌̀ ̵̯̜̂͐̓̓́̿̊̄̍̂́̀̑͘͠ ̸̖̖͌̆͛̚ ̸̜̖̙̳̐͒̊̉ ̵̭̇̈́̍ ̴̱̜͕̺̞̭̱̙̰̞͉̻͋̏̏̀͗̒̽̈́̔̄͝͝ ̸̛͉̩̳͍̯̝̳͍̺̯̽̎̎͆̌́͂͘͜͠ ̸̡͉͖̙̖͎̔̐̈́͊̿̊̒͆͗̓̐͘ ̸̬̦̦̯̙̻̺͇͇͎̼̺̳̈́͒̅̌͊̀̽̆̉͛̄̇̾͜ͅ ̷̢̯͖̭̠̤͇̠̆̒͋̿͑̒͜ ̸̤͖̠̘̙̬̀̿̿̾̇̽̃̀̀̔͂͘͝ ̵͓̜͎̖̬͓̳̪̮̝͉̫̗̓̿͒͛̾̎̈́̎̾͑͊̀͑͘͝ ̶̢͓̗̖̠͉͍͖̙̃̅̽̿̓ͅ ̵͓͖̦͖̘̮͔̘̫͎̬͓̔̈́̓͊͑̍̅̈́́̏̈́̈̉͝ͅ ̶̞̱͇͎̻̼̼͖̬̺̬̩̻̾͆͌̀́͜ ̴̢͕͙͓͈͓͈̙̮̂ͅ

̷̢̹̖̮̟̞̀̿̎̀̏̉̿̚͠͝ͅ ̸̢̬͇̩̭͎̦̎̏͋̾͋͘ ̸̡̯͈͇̜̹̙̤͎̲̯̫̬̖͂̔̉͋͆̈̀̃̏̏̕ ̷̧̼͍̩̝̩̝̭̠̳̺̫̫̰͔̄͐̈́͆͗͗͛̔̔̂̿̓͝ ̷̛̛̗̣̤̟̩̤̖͍͐̉̂̏͋͗̾͋̚̕͝ ̶̛͉̞͙̆̾̂̔̋͆͐ ̵̣̜̟̝̺͚̫̣͗͋̽̂̀̌͝ ̵̛̫̣̞͇̖̤͍̮̳̙̮̟̰̝̋́̾͌̍̈̏̾́͆͛͝ͅ ̷̢͂̿̾́̈́̿̑͘ ̸̙̩̞̒ ̸̡̩͉͖͓̬̪̦̳̮̞̜̺̤̓̎͂̆́̿̉̅̎̈́̊̚̚ ̸̧̯̠͉͙̙̗̪̜̞̹̜͕̃͜͜ ̸̢̮͔̞̼̮̎̋͑́͋͊̂̈́̎̂͋̉̈̕͠ ̶͕̯̰͙̘̱̝͈̫̗̩͖̃͐̒̍̉̚ ̸̧̪͙͖̣̻̝͓͎̱̞̟̜̫̽̑͋͆̑̃͜͠ ̷͍͇̱͛̍͝ͅ ̸̧̛̼̮͔͙̗͎̰͜ ̷̧̨̫̲͉̥̭͚̆͂̈́̔͂͗̏́̕͜͜͝ ̵̡̞̫͎͚̀̄͛̽͒̾̿́̄͋͒͂͂ ̸̭̫̩̤͚͎̦̼̳̟̄̍͜͜ ̵̨̢̼̞̻͈̥̮͎͚̍̚͜͝ ̷̜͈̭̹̠͛̆́͂͌͗̎͂̑̂̊̉͝ ̶̢̛̟̱̟̒͒̓͗͌͋̔̓̓̾͑̌͑͠ ̵̞̗̺͓̭̗̬͕̩̯̝̈́͗͛ ̸̢̛͉͔͉̟̘̟̮̩̻̟̰̩̜̑̒͂͊̽̄̅̈̈ ̴̬͕̌ ̵̬̞̃͑̔̀͆̈́͠ ̷̢̢̛͇̱͍̭̭̼̥̝̪̺̰̣̩͗̏̈̌̊͐̇̊͋ ̶̡͚̰̝̃͐̂̃̑̈́̒̿̒́̈͂͋͘̚ͅ ̶̨̨̍̿͌̑̂̆̂̒ ̵̨̢͖̜̺̪̳̟̼̭̩̲̩̀͌͐͐̿̒͑́̾͒̀̋͝͝ͅ ̵̧̡͙̳͍̞̱͈͇̤̒̃ ̶̢̗͙̺̖͕̠̖̜̤͓̣̂̋̽̉̒̍̅̽̿̃̕͘̕͜ ̷̨̛̗̺͚͚̰̘͙̼̰͎̭͈̦̭͆̄͌̿ ̴̡͕̟̻̰͙̘̙̻̘̓̒ ̶͓̻̗͎̯͇̂̅́̓̿͒́͂͊͂̋ ̴̝͚̘̘̩͇̱̳̺̟͖̈́̄͒͛͐̾̏͝ ̸̖͎́̾̊͆̔͂̐̓̑́ ̴̬͔̗̲̹̪͑̈́͗̏̂̊̓̋͋͛͌̂́̔ ̵̢̦̤̖̳̗̱̜͙͚̓̑̐̎̄̈͜ ̸̨̡̛̲̮͖̰̙͇̱̞̹̫̟͑̓͜͝ ̵̧̭̯̥̜̘̩͇͓͆̾͊̈́̌ ̵̧̨̡̗̞̰̺̺̩͍̫̭̘͈͛̍̃̈́͒̀̈́̍͒̄͝ ̸̫̫͓̰̟͍̤̻͚͉̞͉̙̻̑͛̋̓̏̋͋̓͊͠ ̶̢̙̠̤͎̰̞̤͌̋͆̾͒̾͊͆̕͝ ̴̹̠͚̈́͗̍́̈́̍͒͋̀̄̾̈́͘̕ͅ ̸̢̼̼͍̭͕̔͆̑ ̴̗͖̯̘̌̏͂͂̀͌̃̆̇̒͂͘͠ ̸̡̣̳̻̲̥͙̪̜͓̈̒̍̉̅͗͑͐̍͑̌͗͜͝͠ ̷̳͔̥̈ ̸̤͖̳̦̥̰̘̜̥̝̰͙̮͠ ̴̢̩͓͔̤̑̏̽͜ ̶̡̡͈̳̲͇̳̦̄̈́̿̃̀̃̓͊͜͜ ̵̧͓̘͉͇͓̂́̄̾̌͌̕ ̵̧̣̺͕͓͈͔̝̭̞̺̣̰͖͝ ̴̙̬̻̦̬̮̹̾̀̽̂͌͐͋͌́͘͝͝͝͠ ̷̪̳̟͍̣̫̈́͒̀̅̀̊̈́̊̔͒̊͘̚̚ ̷̡̢̗̪̱̼̠̬̯̯̲͇͋̈́̽̾̓̀̆̓̈́̕̚ͅ ̷̱̠̙̠̰͂͒͑̿̋̈͌̃̄̈ ̸̜̼̻͖̥̜̲͚͛̾̋̅̌͌̌̽͗͛͆͘͝ͅ ̷̡͚͙̭̰̗̃̃̃̏̈́̽̌͘͝ ̵̡̨̛̣̬̥̫̦̫̜̲̀́̄̈́̓̿̋͗̿̾̿͠ͅ ̷̻̼̽̈́̂͒̎̔͂́̚͘ ̷̟̫̪̖͙͍̠̅̒͆̒̅ ̷̧̡̛̞̝͖͇͉̠̘̣̦͇͑̕ ̶̟͙̇́̾́̽͌́ ̶̨̧̻̻̫̳̯͎̭̹͈̹͑͜ ̷̢̡͔̘̲̮̭̟̻̖̲́ ̶͙̩̤͚̺̞͍̭̠́̿͊̓͂̃̀̆́̊͌̏̚ ̶͇̱̣̠͔͈̳͓̻͖̬̙̮͍̟̏̊̅̏̀ ̷̢̡̢̛͕͇̮͔͚̫̠͂̀̋̐̌̒̊ ̵̡̭̱͎͙̹̣͂́̓ ̸͙̗͎͎̹͍̣̜͙̙̠̘̲͋̈̇̀͛̏̔͑ͅ ̴̫͕̩̙̫͙̋ ̸͚͙̜̘̽͛͐͊̚̕͝͝ ̵̧͖̪̩̋͊͆̅̈́̌̚ ̸̢̺̭̺̼͚͉͓͔̐̄̉́̽̇̈́́̈́̾͜ ̶͚̘͚̪̤̬͚̘̝̝͑́̅́̒̔́́̕͜͝ ̷̧̔̌͑̈́̅̓͗̈́ ̶̧͚͎̹͉̜̻̻͖̤̳̎̀͌́̀̚̕͜ ̴̰̱͑͐̾͂̏́̌̏̽͘͠ ̷̧̪̯̭̖̼̿̈̂́͒̃͆̎͋̚ ̸̺̣̞̻̲͎̳̠͕͔͎̙̮̈́ͅͅ ̷̖̉̂̑̽͑͒̀̆̋̅̀͝ͅ ̶̛͕̻͈̿̌̀͌̑̈́͐͋͗̿̈́̽͝ ̴̡̡̺͚̣̼̘͓͓̜̼͉̞͗͐͜ ̸̫̥̣͈̰̺̜̳̱̣͕̟̣̲͈̎̆̈̂̍̋ ̷̱̼̹̬̆̌̑͗̾̑̕̕͝ ̴̢̨͈̹̘̦̟͓̟͓̠̺̘̫̿͌̐͗̒̾͆̇͒̾̚̕ ̸̧̤̤̙͓̥̲͔̈́̅̀̑͊̈́̓̊̐͂́͑ ̶̪̹̬́̈́͑̆͌̂̂ ̵̧̝̪̭̥̭̰͉̘͎͐̂́̈̈͗̈́̍͌̚ ̷̝̪̣̥͇̊̓̽͆̿͌̾̋̈́ͅ ̵̥̙̾̃̆͜ͅ ̵̨͎̪͆͛̓͛̽͊͌͊͜ ̶̡̡̡͈̰͎̯̠͎̙̼͙̣̙̀͊͐̅͋̎̂̍̓̆̇̔͘͝ ̵͕͇̯̝͘ ̵̙̠̲̯͍͓͖̥͕͓̠̾̈͘̕̚ ̵̙̺̖͛͐̒̐̓̇̈́̊͌̔͘͝͝ ̷̤̪̗͈̦͖̫͈̟̺͋̀̏̒̀̎̒͒͝ ̷̨̧̻̬̹͆́̽̀̈́͐̀͛̓̀͑̀̚̚

̶̡̼̩̭́̋͒͆͊̃̋͋̓̍͑ ̶͍̂͒̏̔̀͘̕̚̕ ̸̰͎̤̤̤̘͈̥̤̆ ̸̛̮͎̞͇̬͙̝͙͙̯̬̘̦͖̔̊̌͒͗͛͘ ̸̞͈̫̟̺̖͙͓͈͛͆ ̴̢͔̐̌̔̃̋̈́͆͝ ̵̡̦͚͔̣͕̫̼̻̹͍͊̇͌́̏̌̑̉̂̉̊ ̸̳̞͂̍͐̓́͠ ̵̊̐͜ ̶̨̨̫̞̰̭̥͎͚̳͙̰̠̾̽͋̃̌͌ ̸̞̮͎͈͓̘̮̠̲̀̓̋̀̉̂̆̌̑͠ͅͅ ̶̨͙̆̑͊̓͗͌̂̅̒͗̅̓͑̀ ̵̢̩̮̙̜͍͍̟͖̤̣͌ ̵̨̢̨̛̱̺̲̫̰̙͙͈̤̪̗͔͒͑̍͂̔͗͌̍͗̈́́͊̚͠ ̵̝͐̐͑͂̈́̓͆̌͜͝ ̶͇̻̙͉͇̭̬̩̤̜͉̽̐͐͒̐͒͆̊̈́̌͜͝͝͝ ̸̹͔̽͊͂̃̂̓͌͛͘ ̶̢̭̖̘̻̙̤̠͈̃͑̌̿͜͝ ̵͓͕̦̂͑̂̃̀͘͝͝ ̸̛̮̙̮̬̀͐͆̅̈̃̒̐̐̑̔̎̂̊ ̸̛̣͇̗̤̮͊̅̉̽̂̄̏ ̷̧̡̭͍̲̗͔̪͓̗̝͔͈̈̄́͒̊́͛͗͆͌͜͝ ̸̧̧̛̗̝͓͈̬͖͖̤͖̩̩̺̃̌̀̆́̋̈́̔̒̎̄͝ͅ ̵̻̻͌̈ ̵̡̝͎̲͕̦̜̦̾͑̈́͂̍͌͑̿̉̉̆̐̈́ ̸̢͈͕̩̮͚̣̟̠̩͇́̿̅̐͐̈́̏́̉͘ ̵̨̧͚͔̗̯̯͎͙͈̩͔͂̊̓̒̍̐̈́̈́̔̃̓̎͜ ̵͍̙̦̩̮͖̗̻͉̹̮͋͗̅͝͝ͅ ̵̨̢̡̧̨̗͕̟̙͖͙̜̜̯̅̉͘̚ ̵̧͎̗̼̝̰̇͗͂͌̂̊̀̐ͅ ̸̟̲̟̹̦̱̅ ̸̯͔͕̞̟̱͚̂̑̓̈̓̀́͗͘͜ ̸̧̣͓͚͇̣͓̻͒́̈́͘͝ ̸̡̣̻̲̖̲̪͍͔̏̓̇̇̾̑̏͑̆͜ ̷̧̘̞̤̩͕̳̰̤̘̭̭̇͊̌͑̐̓́̈́̅̕͠ ̷̨̢̲̝̣̱͇̟͙̥̊͒ ̶̨̛̤͖̳̤̫̮͙͛͆̿͐͛͌͝ ̵̼͂͐ ̵̧̨̛͉̣͙͕̰͔̲̣̣̙̈́͗̒̈́̀͌̿̐͂͘ ̴̧͇̝̺̯̃̊̐̾͑̋̄̽̍͊̋͗̎͑͘ ̶̨̳͖̹̣̥̳̰̯͊ ̸̡̧̢̖̙̝̜̼̪̘̱͍̪̫̩͗̋̊̿͌̇̕ ̷̲̜̺̺̫̤͚̂̅͐̄ͅ ̶̰̭̒͊̐̆͑̇͆̇͛̇̿̒͝͠͠ ̵̭̣̮̫̝̘̞͈͖̥̦̜̮̥̀͋̈́̓̒̓͋̓͂̊͜͝ ̸̡̗̞̲̦̜̻̺͖͑̽͊̓̒͊͛́̌̾̕͝ͅ ̶̨̦̼̻̬̗̱̫͉͐͒͐ ̵̨̗̱̳̟̙͔̟̦̔̊̂̎̔̃̆̓̕͝ͅ ̶̨̢̝̝̪̟̗̩̺̠̱̟̝̋̍ ̵̢̢̥̖͔̝̩̳̤͉͎̝̜̂̉͑̔̈́̈́͐͝͠ ̵̢̢̺̪̣͕̟̬͈̮̲̩̣̖̤͆͆̀̍̿͐̐̋̀̀͂͐͐̽͠ ̴̡̜̺͉̜̥͔̦̗̾̀̂ ̷̨̢͈͕̻̥̣̦̦̼̟̍̇͜ ̸̧̧̨̛̞̺̤͉̯̺̥̰͇͍̍̌͛͐̐͐͊̒̎̓͑̈ ̸̢̧̧̰̩̺̦̹́̿̍͛̌ ̸̡̦͙̪̺͈̯͓͚͓͓̤͑̔̊̅̂̀̔͗̈́̓ ̸̤̟̝̲͖̼͉̳̞̩̫̻̩̻̮̑̊̅́̇̿̊̌͊̍̕̕ ̵̢͚̜̌̐̿̂̈́̅͐̆͘͠ ̴̢̻̝̬͇͓̦͓͔̣̦̍̾̾̃̏͗̇̆̋͑͜͠ ̷̢̜͉̜̦̮͎̠̒̆̈̓̊͆̈͌̎͂͋̀̏̑̕ ̴̖̲̘͉̬̰̹̖̞̥͙̜̻̦̰̈̎̿̈́̊̃͋̐̅̅̾̚̚ ̷̨̨̛̯̣̘͔͖̺̲̤̰̙͍͈̐̀̆̄̊͗̐̂̈̕ͅ ̶̢̢̢̟̯͕̪̳͕̘̤̱̩̣̊͜ ̸̢̟͎͓̘͉̹͍͉͔̪͛̑̅̆̋͒̽̎̿́͌̕͜͝ͅ ̸̢̛̖̘̮̗̭̤̻̝̠͗͒̃̄̃͐̓́̚͜ ̴̡̨͉̫͓̜̳̯͕͂̔͊̀͋̾̄̈́͛̉̌̽̔͠ ̶̨̯̲̹͍͔̭̯͉̩̙̠̈́͑̈́̿͒̒̎̔́͆͂̆͑͝ ̸̑̅͋̍̋̇̊̔̀̽͗͘͝ͅ ̷̩̼̗̺̜͙͔̘͇̘͖͓̒̀̉̀͒̈́̽͌̀͋̃̕͠ ̸̢̱̠͓̭͇͓̲͖̬͌̂͋͜ ̵̡͕̯̫̑̌̊́̈́͛̏̈ͅ ̴͔̻̦̱͆́̊͊̂̊̕͝ ̶͉̼͍̳̜̤͇̖̰̤̘͆̌̎̇͛̚ ̴̡̡̩̱̲̜͖̹̯͈̬̘̜̊̓̌̾̓̽̐̈́͐͌͋̚ ̵̢͉̻̥̮̦͔̙̥͇͉̦͔͈̔̂̏̎̅͜͝ ̶̡̙͓̭͕̰͕̞̻̰̹͋͋̀̆̃͝ ̴̧̢̨̺̖̭̜̝̟̞̰̠̣͗̓̊̌͆̊̂͋̽͜͝͝͝ ̶̢̬̼͖̺̰̣͍̙̯͍̮̈́̓͐̌̓̄͜ͅ ̶̘̈́̌͂̄̿̒̇̉̂̄͌ ̷̧̡͎̱̣͙̦̺̼͈͈̪̹̔̽̓́͗̈́̓̅̕͠ ̷̢̰̣̰̦̺͉̦̥̳͂̅̇̎̋͋͘͝͝ ̵̢̜̠̭̝̼̜̯̰̠̉̀͊̉͝ ̵̙͋̿̋̍͊̉̎̀̏̊͝͝ ̷̿̈́̑͘͜ ̸̧̡̧̹͔͔̻̰̜͌͛̾͂̕̕͝ ̷͍͕̯͈̐̌̓̄ ̶̢̧͎̗̖͑̈́̈̋̕ ̷̱͖̆͐͋͋̒͛̀̔̈́̀̍ ̵͍̦͓͓͘ ̸̢̛̓̐̉̆̀̎̑̒̕̕͠ ̶̨̡̛͍̺͓̘͚̥̪̓̿̈́̐̈͛̔͘ͅ ̵̧͇̞̤̝̺̱͇͍̗̤̭̜̐̑͒̑̈́̇̂̀̕͝͝ͅ ̷̜͖̫̯̓͗͆̏̃͗͂͋͆̚͝ͅ ̶̠͔̗̜̝̞͆ ̶̡̯͖͎̠̺̍͐́̈ͅͅ ̶̤̞̻̺̗͂͐̾̿ ̸͖̯̜̤̈́́́̄̒́̀̕̚͠͝͠ ̷̡̬̭̗̙̦̞͔̤̘̭̆͒̕̚ ̵̡̢̡̡̮̟͎̟̮̪̺͕̾̀͊̎̈͑͐͆̒͝ ̸̫̙͔̟̜̻̼̈́̈́̎ ̶̧̺͎̪͍̀̇͋̉͌̉̈̕̕͝ ̸̧̝̗̿̄̎̀͊̋͗͐̐̀̆̈́ ̵̨͎̦̰̠̫́̄̉͊̀̃̐̃̕͝ ̴̡̥̮̣̠͕͉̇͊͐̍ ̸͇̽͑͂̍̌̉͌́͂̿͘͘ ̴̜̯̘͔̲͙̭̪̌̊͋̈́͒͊̍͌͌͝

̶̧̛̥̙͒͑̋̄͑͐͗̿̀̂̽̑͠ ̵̺̤̯͒̍̾̏̽̓̕͝ ̴̧̩͔̘̮̥̖̞̫͇̱͈̦͛͋͌̓ͅͅ ̵̠̫̯͙̱̤͉̠͚͓̤̩̍̔͐͗̓͘͜ͅ ̵̧̡̧̜̺̦͉̹͓̠͕̺̱̖̭̎̑̏̈́͋̂̉̃͆͝ ̵̧̞̰͓̪͓͖͈̈́͗̈̓̚ͅ ̶̧̫̯̩̭̰̠̖̳͙̜̰̬̈́̍ ̵̢̛̖͖̹͍̺͖̳͈̞̮̙̓̅̂̔͂̍̂͒̚̚ ̶̻̪̬͕͚̣̠̔͒̔͘ ̶̧̡̺͖̮̯͕͚͓͔͈̪̣̗́́͗̌̆͝ ̵̭͒̍͂̏͛͐̅̑̓̄͝ ̷̢͎̥̆̐͋͘͜ ̷͙͚͖͕̼͍̬͍̻͛͊́̿͜͠͝ ̴̨̙͔͇̹̮̱̪̩̓̅͝ͅ ̷̘͙̠͔̤̯̽̏͒̂͌̒͆̿̏ ̸̛̩͈̤̦̭̹͈̬̺̘̎̑̕ͅͅ ̸̧̝̦̰̼̫̝̯̋̊͋̑͋̽́͆͛̈̌̋̚ͅ ̵̢̡̺͎̥̪͙͇̦̬̻̬̩̗̓̓̍͜ ̷̞̩̖̞͎̼̏ͅ ̷̟͓̗̎̌͒̈́̅͛̍͆͛ͅ ̴͖͍̦͕̣̓͛͘ͅ ̵̨̖̦̹̤̦̗̠̃̐̍̌̋̓̚ ̴̢̤̬̜̣̰̪̥̟̣̯̤͑̋̽̑͝ ̴̤̫̏̏̀̔̐̀͘͘ ̶̛̳̓̆̀̍̏́̌̊̊̍̚̕͠͝ ̸̭͇̭̜̤̟̾͂͛̽̈̉̊̀ ̴̲͍̏̂ ̵̨̫̼̻͓̟͕̪̐̇̿ ̵͙̖̟̘͇̰̭̈̉̈́̓̾̑͛͑̌̽́͂̽͗ͅ ̸̣͉̼͎̩̓̉̆͆ ̵̛̘̞͙͉̣̐͒̔̀̍͋͌͗̃̆͘͜͝ ̶͖͕͚͍͉͎͕͖̼̫̘͕̹͈̅̓̉͛̒̀͠ ̴̟̖̅̓̄͐͑̑̀̃̓̅͂͘ ̵̬͔͇̫͉̯͖̦̒̔̒̋͌̀͐̌̚ ̵̡̳͖͚̜͍͎̣͓́̆̅̇͋̑̅̆̐̇̀̐̚͝ ̴̢̣̫̟̒̑ ̵̻̭͙̘͙͖̳̳̔̓̀̉́͂͆̉͘͜͠ ̵͓͎̞̐̑̐̐̅͆̍̈́̃̓̚͘ ̴̻͙̥̉̀͠ ̷͕̻͎̐͛ ̶̧͈͉̭͓̼̬̦̙̖̣͎͓͕͗̎ͅ ̵̢̠̫͋̀͂̓͛̔̌̀͊̔͒̚͝ ̷̲̫̦͗͗͋͜ ̵̹͙̼̝́̓̀̈́͋̌̊̓̈́͝ ̵̹̻̭̼̪̑̈́̇́͜ͅ ̶͇̀̑̾ ̷̨̞̼͓͈̯͙̮͔̮͕̹̒͑͊̈́̒̽ ̵̢̨̩̮̗̳̟̳̪̗̩̲̗͍̈̔ ̶̨̺̫͓̰̼̹͈̜̯̹̲̹͖͘͜ ̶̨̡̭̤̼̣̬̫̯̫̓́͗͊̓̓͐̚̕͜͝͠ ̵̨̨̛͚͚̣̗̥͉̦̲̟̻͈̘̜̊̋́̎͐͛̇͗̄͆̌̾̚̕ ̴̬̮̰̞̯̪͇͉͚̜̠̃͂̽͒̋̑̓͗́̂͜ͅ ̸̨̺͍͙̟̻̼̜̖͑̂̾̋̿̀͜ ̴̡̡̛̩̖̖̱̹̤̪̤͓̀̿̿͒̃͂̇̆̆̀́͠͝͝ ̸̤͌̀̅͒̒͐̉̎̏̒͗̐͘͜͠͝ ̵̧̻͇͎̥̙̭̹͕̎̀̂͌ ̸̢̧̧̧͙̘̖̘̩͙̙̫̦̆̉̂͋̏̿́̄͘͜͝͝ ̸͈̬̺͈̹͖̫̹̺̾̈̀̆͒̌̂̇͋̉͊̑͐̕ ̵̡̢̩̱̖̟̙̣̪̜̘̹͌̔̾̂ͅ ̸̨̦͇̬̦̲̞̬̞̟̞̉̉͋̓̑̂͋̐̿͗̉́̈͑ͅ ̵̙͉̦̩̿̽͌͆͒͂̿̄̆̊̉̕͠ ̸̦̺̞̻̘̹̜̹̎͒̄̄͊̆͌́͗̈́̿̏͂̅́ ̸̛͉͙̼̹̩͉͇̮̽̿̓̏̓̍͝ ̸̪̗͖͔̦̬̦̟̽̑͊̆ ̸̨̼̘͎̫̙̲̫͔͍́͆̇̔̓͜ ̶͕̬̜͚͚͚̌̇ ̵̢̧̧̨̞̲̥͚̙͉͓̖͕̏̐͛͋͒̀͋̎͝ ̴͕͈̤̲̔͋̉ ̴̧̭̱̐̌͌̈́̀̌̌́̔̚ ̶̛̛͇͍͙͚̌̂́̍̿̑̇̆̊̌̕ ̶̹̭̰͕̠̹͙̻͎͖͗͌̄̃́͋̏̊̔͆̓̑͑͗ͅ ̶̡̢̫͙̙̤̥̜͕̯͖̘̩͔͕̈́̀͂̽̍̈́́̎̂̇̆̑ ̴̧̧͉̙̲͍̙̞͈̆̄̓̀̀̕ ̵̰̩͖̳͙̤͛̇͒̔́̓̊̄̇̽ ̵̨͖̦̩̰̟̈̍̈́̈́̒̌͌ ̸̲̺͖͇̻̑͗ ̷̨̡̞̩̼̟͓̳̣̭̣̂̓̾̓̉͜ͅͅ ̵̰͚̦̭̳̗̩̮͔̘̹͊̾̈́͂̌̑̊ ̶̘̩̻̱͚̱̪̈́̑̉͆̉́́͆͋̄͗͝͝ͅ ̶͕͖͖̿̌́̈́̽̑̆̋̃͛ ̸̧̧̜͎̭̲͚̝̹̄͛̈́̅̾͊̈́̅̌͘ͅ ̵̢͈̖̮̝͖͂̀̀͘̚ͅ ̷͇̼͓̾̔ͅ ̶̘̲͊͌̅͑̆̈́̋̆̔̕̕ ̸̡̭̙̳̤̱͓͈̬͕͚̠̜͛̕ ̵̢̢̮̳̯̟̯͓̀͆̐̌͛̆̉̍̈́̿ ̴͇̹͍͈̞̟̺́̾̈̈́̿̌̈́͒̂͑̃͘̕͘ ̸̡̻̜̞̪̜͙̤͈̰̻̻̾̃́̄̈́̄͑̒̐̄̑͜͜͝ͅ ̵̞̻̣̮̻̰͉̩̯̺́͝͝ ̶̧̢̞̱̜̼̻̜̖͖̘̝̺̯̰́̾̽̎̓̓̓͐̉̽́̈́͗͝͝ ̷̨̹̫̒̾̾͊̋̒́̆̈́͐͐̇͌̚͝ ̸̧̢̛̠̱̹̬̤͓͙̩̳̗͍̻̠̓̈́̂̆̄̇̈́͘͘͝ ̸̢̮̭͈̞̫̝̫̬̝̭̌̈́̃̂̾͘͜ͅ ̵̧͎̣̻̲̱̻͕͈͙͖̤̌̓͆͋̀́̋̂͆̕͜ ̴̧̡̥͔͕̰̈́̐͑̒̇̑̂̆͜ ̷͉͚̥̲̲̙͎͈͙̽̐̈ ̷̛̖͔̦͉͇̺͍̖̤̫̞̰̩̀̿̅̈͗̏ͅ ̸͓̱̦̗̝̈́̀̒ ̷̖͑̽̔̊͒̌̈͛͋̍̄̎ ̸͓̥̲̤͇̬͉̼̪̤̪̝͐͆́͆̄̀̌̇͒̑̽͝ ̷̢̦̻̬͖̩͔̞̎̌̇̍̈̀͑̏̾͝ͅ ̸̡̫̩͇̹̤̪̰̝̭̜̤̐͗͌́ ̴̪̪̦͕̫̞̗̤̯̖̱̮̖̓̋̈̑̚ ̷̢̬͓̠̰̠̳̮͕͖̙͖̣̔́̈̇̈͆͂̈́̽͜͝ ̴̡̮̱̫̦̲̖̿̂

̶̢̛̱͇̣͉̙̒͑͑̒̔̇̽̋̏̚͝͝ ̵͍̺̞͌̉́̉̈́̈́͐́̋̒͐̿ ̴͎̗̪͎̝̭̭̥̮̘͎̖͓̟̋̋̕͜ ̷̛̹̘̩͕̦̊̎͊̓͋̀̓̿̕ͅ ̸̜̒ ̸̖̟͓͇̪̜̘͆͘ ̷̭̘͇̽̊̆ ̵̳̫̤̗̪͙̖́̾ ̷̨̢̨̘̳͍̬͓͈͇͖͉̓͑̾̏̅̏̅̈̿̋̓͘̕̚̚ ̷̧̛̹̤̘͓̽́͂̆͗̕ ̵̨̳̰̙̼̱̙̺͎̒̌̆̄͌͌̈̔̂̓̂̐̕͝ ̸͓̩̘̏̀͑̊͗̎̕͝ ̷̘͎̹̰̰̲͗̀̅̈́͋͌̆͑̚̕͜͜͝ ̷̡̻̦̦͚̠̣̩̼̤̙̖̜͓͑̋̂̿͛͋͊̂͘͝ ̴̨̛̠͖̣͍͇̪͓̗͎̖̠̾͌̾͌̃̚ ̵̧̻̘͎͚̩̦̹̞͍̍̿̃̂̔͐͘͝ ̷̢̢̛̠̠̹̬̥͓̟̱͐̔̊͛̽͝͠ ̷̢̲͉̹̗̺̞̥̗͍̻̍́̎͆̓̏̅̎͛̀͆̆̚̚͝ ̵̛͉̼̇̂ ̶̧̛͎͕͘ ̷̢̝̳͇̘̤͉̭̤̈́̈́̾̈͝ ̴̢̫͕̟̥͕̯̳̳͚͍̲͖͓͈̆ ̶̢̢̗̫̦͇̰̘̗͔͚̔̌̈̈̕ ̵̠̠̤͂͆̈́̽̈̽̌͝ͅ ̸̪̗͈̫̭̜̆ ̴̬̬͔͙̹̟̰̪̜̱̞͉̪̉́͐͗̉̕͝ ̶̩͖̩̤͓̰̝͋̓̿̂̽̚͝ ̷̢̡̢̪̱̟͍̲̻̰͉̼̳̼̳͋̋͛̄͊́͌̀̆̏̐͛̔̕͝ ̶̧̛̫̰̼͖͙͓͕̇̽̿͑̀̈́̕͝ ̵͙̀̾͗ ̷̧̲̮̞̠͈̲͖̝͇̳̏̈͆̀͋̀̍̕͝͝ ̶̛̮̪̪̮̯̗̯͎͎͙͑͑̎͘ ̸̢͇̟̋̀́͋͊͝ ̶̨̲̠̹̹͎̟͑͆͗̉̒̈̀͜͠͠ ̵̪̥̈̊̓̌͒͋̌̀͗̏͑̚̚͝ ̸͎̤͔̇ ̶̡̫̺͎̰̙͉̞̯͚̘̭͖̟̑͒̄̊͘ ̵̛͍̯̦͈̙̝̝̹̂ ̶̢̨̼͍̳͎͇̮̥̜͚̻̾̉̂̀̾̚͜ ̷̢̡̢̮̼͎̪̞̝̱͖̞̙̭̰͐̀̃͌́́̍̋͘ ̸̡̰̜͍̭͛̒̀́̌͝͠ ̴̛͕̮̻̫̻̺̥͍̤̬̼͕͚͕̎̓̾͋̅͒̔̊̉͠ ̸̖͍̻͓̩̾͛ ̸̱̭̬̭̺̰͚̓̽̓͂̆̓͂͗͘̕͠ ̵̢̢̧̮͙̙̰̗̭͈͑̓͗̀́̏͌͊͐̈̆̕͜͝͠ ̷̲̬͑̿͑́̕ ̵̢͎̲̯͇̥̙̩̖͕͚͉̓̐̔̋̋̂̌̈́̓̽̓̈́̏̈́ ̸̡̛̣̳̫̣̦̣͕͔͓̫̼̀̈́̏͂͌͛͐̆̿̈́͝ ̸̖̝͊̐̎̃͘͠ ̸̧͚̺̬̙̩͕͖͖̮̘̻͐͆̉͗̿̂̈̀̀͝ ̶̥͇̅̎̓̆̎͑́̑̍̈͗͌͑̕͘ ̸̡̛̼̺̬̲̠̠͛̈́͗́̏̈́́͒̍̅̀͝ ̵̢̗̯͚͔̕͝ ̵̙̫̭̬̜̖̹͇̱̝̥͎͔̂̐̎̑̈́͌̇̏̓͐̾ ̵̧̥̞̦̮̦͉̬̲̖̠̖̿͑͛̾̐ͅͅ ̵͖͈̏͋́͂ ̵̺̭̞̙̰͌̄ ̶̡̝̃͛͂̀́̚ ̶͔̙̙͍̠̬͋͌͐ ̶̧̺̫̼̦̝͇̱͇̫̯̤̾͌͂͘̚ ̸̨̺͈̖̹͙̱̝̭̘́̐̉̌͜ ̷̣͚̋̏̐̏̈́̐́͐̊̽̿͠͝ ̶͈̺͎͙͉̐̓̐̓̆̅ͅ ̴̨̢̛͈͕̖̭̋̆̇͠ ̴̳͕͑̊͝ ̵̛̠̯̖͓͉̼͉̞͕̯̖͔̇̊̀͐̈̆̽́́͘͜͝͝ ̵̨̛̗̺̜͇̬̤͚̜͓̹̘̂̐̀́̾̄̑̄̈́̀̋͘ ̷̢̹͚̹̈́̏͌̏̏̽͂̓̚̚͝͝ ̵̞͙͇̩̦͖̙̒̿͗̊ ̴̛̟̪̗̹̜̣̹͎̟̤̉̀̑̄̌͜͠ͅͅ ̴͓̜̥͚͗̑̔̓̀̓̌̿̍̈̿͝ ̷̬̱̣͕̞̜̩͔̇̀̔̿͆͆̅̈́̓͒͜͝͝ ̴̩͕͒̍̃̈́̈́̑͐͝ ̴̨̧̢̘̬̠̻̲̮̗̝̩͕̐̃̋̑̈́̐̈́́͊̍̊̒́̐͆ ̸̛͓̣͉̺͓ ̵̯͓̠̟̮̺̤̬̯̥̫̰̖̐͒̍̓͒̐͐͒̈́̑͋̈́́͜͜ ̴̤̫͊ ̵̨̪͉̼̰̘̤̺̈̓̌͗͐̏̆͌̍͝ ̴̨̣͎͔͉̊͂̃̃͊̕͜ ̶̧̧̡̧̛̳͉̭͙̳̺̜̤͔̪͎͑͑͛̌͌̈́̍ ̸̣͕̺̈́̈̒̿̒̎ͅ ̵̛̺̿̉̑̽̈̔̉̀͐͑͛̈́͌͝ ̸̢̡̡̱̮̱̬̖̳̃̄̂͛̄́̀̀̃̃́̏͜ ̵̞͉͈̦̭̦̈́̉̓̉͛̅͆̀̈́͋̔͘̕ ̷̹̜̫̰̳̥̦͌̓̽́̄ ̷̢̝̦̠͎͎̔͆̿̈̌̀͆͐̃̾̌͛͂͝͝ ̵̛̭̩̱̀́͑̉̔̿͊̂̏̆̏̚̕ ̵̛̳̭̿͐̐̑̈́͆̑͊͂̒̕̚͝͝ ̷̡̧̛͍̫̙͇̠̪͓͇̘͗̅̀̓̍͛̂͂̑̆ ̸̨̢͎̗̻͙̖͈̦̹̥̀̅ͅ ̶͇̻̞̬͎͙̱͚̬̅̃͊̎ ̵̧̛̫̥͍̦̦͙̲̼̳̼̞̱̎̇̾̑̋̅̈́̋̎̕̕̕͜͝ ̸̤̬͔̭̳̽͑͆̀̓͊́ ̸̧̬͓̣̱̳̫̤͚͇͔̙́͆̈́̉̆͌͘͘̚͠ ̸͚̰̻̲̮̜̤̬̫͖̲͍͙̲͆͐͆ͅ ̶̥̃̔͌͋̂̒̎̉̉̈̈̌ ̵̧̡͚̲̫̤͕͓̿͌ ̵̧̡̹̳͖̝̝́͑̇̂̏̿̆̊̾̉̍̈́ ̶̧̡̟͉̥̻͉̱͕̞̩̇̉͑̀́̐̕͜͝͝ͅ ̸̛̘̠͓̩̯͎̻̾̏́͆̀͐̿̒͊͘̕ ̴̯̠̳͓͖͖̜̩̱͎͓̟̃̓̾ ̷̨̰̓̈́̿͗̌̃̋̍̈͂̋͘͘̕ ̵̡̡̧̱̞̱͔͖̦̥̳̖̦̉͆̂̕ ̸̧͓̰̼̖̳̹̹͙̤̹͈̲̮͗́̏͐̓͠ ̵̘̻̦̺͖̹̯̤̜̬̓́ ̶̰͖̆͆̈̓͆̌͗̿̌

̴̢̫̦̠̭̇̇̾̍́̆̈́̎̇͜͜ ̴̪̺̦͓̬͑͋͌̐̏͊͘ ̵̤̗̅̂̓̇͋̔̾͊̈́̀̽͝͠ ̷̥̪͐͒̓͋̌̓̚ ̴̖̬̬͉̘̼͔͕̰̟̮͉̣̯̏̀̒͊͌ ̵̡̖̪̬͓͖̬̙͍͕̯̩̥͍̲̈́̓ ̶̢̡̰̲̰̦̤̥̣͉̹͚̭̏̆̈́̔̋̊͜ ̴̢̪͈̜̌̃̌͂̚͝ ̵̢̮̝̱̬̱̈̅͋͒̆̄͂̀͑̇͒͘͜ ̴̛̮͔̞͓͍̗̽́̏͒̍̀ͅ ̶̮͈̖͍̜̣̈ ̷̪͇̝͖̲̩̹̗̣̝̳̥̼́̊͌̈́̽̔̔̚̕͠ͅ ̷̢͈̗͔̹̣̦̪̳̼͕̫͔̝͂͌̀̋͑͋̓̉̂̈́̔̚͝ ̸͍̃͑̊͊̊̽͠ ̵̘̮̍͒̆̎ ̵̘̘̗͍̪̰̖͓͝ͅ ̴̟͙͔͔̘̮̪̪́ ̷̩͖̪͕̻̟̰͖̹̳͋̔́̾̿̔͐͆͋̾̉̎͘͝ ̴̙́̃̾̒̇̑͂̾̽̀ ̷̡͖̘͎̹̫̬̞͎̘͖̐͑͘͜͜ ̵̨̻͈͓̫̫͖̞̳̐̏̈́͐͊̓́͝ ̶̨̻̼͍̳̝̯̖̤̫̀̾̃̀̈́͊ ̶̡̡̼̟͖̰̣̯͇͙̳͇͎̆̈́̍̿́̃̂̄͊̓̚̚͠ ̴̨̝̯̣͈̩̞̣̏̔̆̏͒ͅ ̸̡̧͐͆̀̕ ̸̡̢̛̙̠̙̥̬̳̲̳͓̂̉̏̾̈́̑̃͋͋͂̄̋̈̕ ̶̨̼͈̱̞̱͈̟̯̾͋͑̑͂́̈́́͝ ̵̡̧̛̘͕̫͕͚͔̬̐̈́͋̓̏́͛́͊͆́̌͜ ̶̧̜͖̑ͅ ̵̢̮̟̬̯̙̄ ̸̧̛͑̿͒͌̉̇͒̀̔͘ ̸̧̥̘͉͇̲͔͓̭̖̤͈̹͇͑͋̂̋̑̋̆͒̋͂̔̚͝͠ ̸̛̮͙͓̮̗̥͈̭̄̑̀͗̀̎͑̔̚͜ͅ ̴̡͎͔̯̪͓̰͙̅̋͗̀̐̄̾̍͜͜͝͝ ̸̧͔͍̠̭̻̭̘̯̹̹̲̪̑̀̈͐̚͘ ̸̡̗͉̪̮̭̬̇͐̋̃̇͛́̑̈́̕̚͜͝͝ ̴̨̨͍̹̜̳͇̳̫͖̜̦̦̭͆͑̂̔̅̓̃́́͗̒̅̋͝ ̴̧̠̰͔͔͇̺̱̥̮̹͉͈͙̈́̇ ̷͙̪̳̤̟́̉͋̓̊̚ ̵͚͈̫̼̲̲͚̒͂͝ ̶͙̪̫̭̐́̈͑̈́͆̾̉̚͝͝ ̴̭͙̣̲̼͍̖̺̼̦͓͉̳̬̈́̾̇̊̉͊̉͛̚ͅ ̸̛̖͕̀͜ ̷̧̧̻̯͈̦̤̪͈͖̊͌̊̅̿͌͐̅̏̄́́͠͠ ̷̢͚̣͖̪̹̞̥̲̤̬͓̠̽̌̿̀́͘̕͜͝͝ͅ ̵̰̔̒͌̍͐͗͂̓̚ ̵̧̛̰̠͎̣̠̯͚͈͌̌́̂̒̑̌͊͛ ̶̦̱͎̪̗̓̋̒̔̃̑̓̿̋̄̑͝͝͠͝ ̴̧̧̛̙̟̳̝̖̓̌͆͋̏̅̈͆͊͆͒̕ͅͅ ̵̢̥͇̮̝̲̟̟̙̓͂̆̄̈́͒̀̐̈́͗͗̕ ̶̬̗̦̥̻̦̼̎̽̓̒̍́̍̆́͗̉̋̋̀ ̸̢̛̛̟͎̟̫͕̪͉̮̌͐̂̇͌̽͐͝ ̴̢̣͈͎̫̙̯̘̈́͆͆ ̵̛̺̺̳͔̲̟̈́́̃̌̈̍͘̕̕̕͠ ̵̦͔̱͔͎͛̈́̈̓̋͊̊͒̋́̄̒̈́ ̶̜̻͇̿̈̑̄̇̐̾̅̓̀̈́̄̾̓ ̵̡͚͕͚̖̯̫̥̹̥̖̊͛ ̸̢̛͕̟̝͉̦̦̜̮̬̺̰̼͓̟̀͂̒͑̈́̐́̊͌ ̸͙͖͔̤̆̓̈́̀͆̇̍̔̅̓͜͠͠͝ ̸̡̭͓̬̫̝̄̽̈̃̽͑͒͆̉͝ͅ ̶̡̮̻͕͓̯̥̩̙́̄̿̎̂̚ ̷̛̥͌͑͆̽ ̵̢̈͑̎̊̉́̓͑̈̕͠ ̵̲̠̘̼͇͔͍̭͈̣͚̦̠̯̉̈̏̅̓ ̴̛̩̭͇̇͐͌̑͒̕ ̴̮̻̻̳͙͍͖̭̞̰̝̉̄̈́͝͝ ̵̡̡̛̮̠͎̳͉̱͙͉̩̬͂͛ ̷̜̭̜̩͎̱͙͎̰̃̊̎͂̃̉͜͝ ̶͚̥̩́̏͐̒̅́̕ ̶̨̥̬̞̈́̈͋̑̅̌̌̈́̽̏͘̕͠͝ ̸̢̹͓̼̩̦̹̗̩͗̓̉͂ͅͅ ̷̛̱̻̳̲͍̝̜̭̖͛̈́̈̍̑̀̂͊ ̴̢̡̜͖͎̙͛̿͑͗̓͛̇̃̍͘ ̵̬͙̜̹̥͇̣̞̥̰̀̀̔̈́̔̏̏̔̔̈́͜ͅ ̵̛̛̟̠̪̝̹̥̯̞̮͔̾̆͂ ̵͚̪̝̂̊̈́̈́̀̆̓̏̕͠ ̵̨̢̛̩̰̘͙̹̼̝͈͉̱͓͈͈͆͊̇̃̒̈́́̑̓̋͝ ̸̨͉̮̻͚̞̾̿͐̌̀͌͆̃̿̄̕̕̕ ̴̨̖͙̺͂͛̉͐͝ ̴̢̨̡̛̭̯̰̗̼̤̣̋̄̋̇̃͑̕͝͝ͅ ̶̧̫͓͖̩̍̐̎ ̵̭̰͍͍̂̊̈́ ̵̡͈̥̯̇̏̀ ̶̠̞̮̩̩͎̘̈́̉͊̃̍̀̀̕͝ ̸͇̗̣̦̳̝̿͗̒̒͒̕ ̸̢̣̥͇͛͂̐̈́̽̑̂́ͅ ̸͚̮͙͍͕͔̺͛͑̽̎̅̈́̈́͗͛̉̔̈́͊͝ ̴̢̫̪̲̣̝̥̇̈́̆̒̑͠ ̷̞̬͌̀͌̉̏ ̸̢̞͖͓̦̝̫̙͇̙̗̠̥͈̏̏̔̽̽̑̏͑̇͠͝ ̶͔͖͙̮̰̰̒̃̇͒͒̋͑͘͝͝ ̶̡̢̧̛̛̛̣̙̜̘̽͋̇̆̽̈̄͝ͅ ̷̧̧̧̲͙̦̫̳̯̣͈̦̭̞̈́́ͅ ̴̖̼̙̾́̉̿́̈́̂͒͜ ̴̡̨̘̳͈̳̯͈̜̝̥̘̟̥̄̿̓̿̓̇̓̄̐̍ͅ ̷̱͎̖̖͖͙̩̩̝̩̯̆̀͆̾͜͜ ̸̢̢̛̜͇͔̻̯̿̑͆̉̏́̏͌̚͜͝ ̵͙̯̼̼̞͚̦͕̭̣̜͚̓͋͒̐̊̓ ̶̭͎̰͕̬́̂̀͌̍̈́͋̃̕ ̶̢̛̜̮̪̼̭͕̩̹̝̥̜̳͈̭̓̌̔̈́̃̇͝

̴̩̮̃̑̍̏̍̓̈́̓̿̎̇̑̚͝ ̷̛̦̾̈́̅͂̅̒́͗̒̈́͂ ̴͍̤̠̹̗̦̮͙͇̍̍̒̒̒̄͊ ̶̧̛̜͖̗̙͈̻̰̥̥͕͚̫̗̃͂̍́̉͗̃͑̈́́̚͝ ̷̼̭̦̰̻̈́ ̴̖̞̏̋̈́͘ ̴̠̆̈́ ̷̡̨̛̮̬͕̜͉͎̝͔̘̎͐̿̊ ̴͔̗̳̱͍̘͇̱̱̐̽̐̈́̌͘͜ ̸̪̮͕̺̮̦̲̄͆̓̑̓ ̶̢̝͚̗͓̗̭͔̯͔̮͚͚̅̅̄̏̌̋͝ ̵̧̝͖̦͔̙̹̠̗̜͈̬̙͙̓͌͌ ̷̨̘̹̳̍̾͆͝ ̵̨͎͈̮͚̺͎̭̩̯͊̎͒̾̔̋̈͆͒̀̿͐͘ͅ ̵̧̞͚͍̤̹͙̯̺̱̼̒́̾̂͋́̍̊̀̄͝͝ͅ ̵̡̦̱͊͊̇̆̒̅̆͊̍̔̅̆͠ ̴̡̨̡̛̬̳͔̍͒͆̇̌̓̀̓̚ ̶̙͈͇̰̦̝̙̳̊͐̉͒̆̐ͅ ̸͎̬̤̬̞̈̐̅̉͒̍̎̓̀ ̷̢̨͖͓̠̬̐̋̓͜ͅ ̵̧̻̫̣̖̤̌̇̉̎͑̆̈́̀͛́͊ ̶̺̣̫̀̾̄̒̚͠ ̶͔͊̒̇͂̔̚ ̵̢͈͓̅͑̇͒̌͐̎̍͑̑̀̕ ̷͓̽̄̈̐̎̆̉͋̀̈̈́ ̵̢̢̡͔̖̼̭̱̗͂̿̌͒͒̃̔̒̔̀̔͘͝͝ ̷̛̜̑̔̐̈́̅́̋̊͂̈́̃͗͘̚͜ ̷̲̘͓͍̤̱̝̣̝̳̈́̄̒̇̆͝͠͠ͅͅ ̸̧͕̫̹͓͉̩̭̝̔̍̈̏̀̀́̆́͗ ̴̧̢̧̢̙̜͈̻̬̪̱̻̰̜̦́͑̀̔͆ ̸̩͓͖̋̔̋́͋̽́͐̋ ̴̪̭̱̘̯̟̠͔͎͖̘͙̩̃͗͂̐̀͋ ̵̧̪̠̙̭̇̂̈́ ̷̙̥̇̆͛̓ ̴̡̢̻̪̼̼̫̼̬̌̽̓̐̇̑̄̌̀͘͠͝ ̴̧̖̬̺̽̓͑̉ ̶̻̦͕̩͒̑̇̌͌͌͑̍ ̸̡̯̲̹̱̫̳̗̈́ͅ ̴̺͓͈̯̈͗̆͠ ̴̢̛̛̱͔͓͉̖̭̥̅̓̏͆̌̐͌͂̀͊̅͝ ̸̨̖̗̫̻̻̹͎̘̣̻͙̻̠͙̓̎̊̇̄̂̽̔̏́͐̾̀́̈́ ̷̢̨̻̟̦̭͎̲̬̤̗͎̱͛̿̌̅͝ ̶̠̘̜̒́ ̵̛̛̱̤͎͈̪̹̅͋̈́́̆͌̉̈͑̀̕ ̵̫͚̼̀̄̐̐̆̀̈́̐̌̚͠ ̴̡̛͕̠͓͔͉͍͓̦̰̙̑̈̃̄͂̈́̀ ̷̟͌̍ ̸̧̛͓̦̙̣̩̳̌̅̊̇̽̒͆̅̾̏͌͝͝ ̵̟̚ ̸̛͍̍̊̂̓̈́̆̔͘ ̷̫̥̯̀̂̎̂̎́̈́͗̀̃͗̉͋̽̕ ̸̧̨̨̳͙͇̫̗̋̍̅̏͐̍͋̕͜͝͝ ̵̡̦͇͍͉̦͓̻̩̻̱̩͚̿̐̈́ ̸̧͍̟̘̜͈̞̹̣̩͉̞͇̎̚͜ ̶̳͚̟͍̯͈̤̈̏̀͝͝ ̵̭̿̓̾ ̵̠̪͖̬̰̪̲̳́̋̚͘͜͜ͅ ̸̨̢̫̼͔͇̭̬̳͉͂̀̒̀̔̀̀͗͜ ̸̗̥̜̖̘̝͈͖̱̆̈́̅̑ ̸̝̊̊͐̔ͅ ̶̨͇͚̤̪̔͗ ̷̬̤̻͑ ̸͔̰̤̼͍͉͙̳̣́̒̃̆̒͗́̄͂̈́̐̈́̍͝ͅ ̷̮̻̟͙͙̍͑͗̆͑͑̋̔͊̏̄͘̚ ̵̡̖̪͉̙̪̈̚ ̴̢̪̦̺̂̽͛̊́́̏̓̄̐̅͘͝ ̷̨̡̢̩̰̭̬̣̣̪̒̄ ̷̧̛̻͖̈́̀̀́͘͝ ̴̪̟̠̠̺̀͛͊̽͊͗̒̑̔̌̚͠ͅ ̶̧̛̩͕̥͙̮͉̖̥͇̥̤̞͒̆̊̾̃̂̌͆̈͂͛͐̕͠ ̷̧̧̼̻͓͙̰͓̥͇̳̥̠̯́̎̈́̆̄̊̀̈́̏̄̊͜ ̴̩̃̃͐̏́̉́̔́̋̿͠ ̶̰̌̽̈̏͆̈́ ̶̫̣̙̼͖̈́̌̿͒͐́ ̸̨̰͈̻̞̱̱̹̭̮͉̯͔͆̽̒̏̅̆̓̄͛̀̄́̀̄̚͜ͅ ̵̝͈̺̖̉̈́͐̑̎͌ ̴̞͖̝͙̬̻̮̙͖̘̫͎̃́̈́͐̃̆̍̀͊̆͊̃͝͠ͅ ̸̡̩̺̙̦̼̯͚͈͓̾̀̑̈́͠ ̵͈͓͕̻̖͈͌̔͛̋̃̀̔͠͝ ̴̙͓͖̓̈́͆̿́͘͘͝͝ ̸̻̯͓̙͗̈́̀͂̓̂̊ ̸̨̧̢͖̥͍̺̞̒̿ ̴̨̝̯̙̟͚͎͉̜̲̞̞̙̂̄͒̓́̍͆͒͘͠ͅ ̸̨̧̢̥̤̯̪͎̦̞̙͎̭̣̯͋́͌͋͘͝͝͠ ̴̡̝̬̜͖̘̠͖͓̠̤̄́̽̾͑͗̀̕ ̵̢̪̞̼̺̳̳̗̲̱͈̌̓͊̔̅̏͊̈͘̚͝ ̵̢͍̣͍̭̼͉̝̫͒̽̈̋͒ ̵̧̛̛̛̱͕̮̰̬̠̺͕̽̋̿̄̎̏̋͌́͘͘ͅ ̷̧̰͇̜̊̍̄̈́͒̄̌̉͂̌̕̕͜͝ ̶̢̡̘͍̯̳͔̖̺̼̅̊͊̋̎̉͆̃͛͑͂̓̚̚͘ ̴̝̯̜̬͕͎͖̙͎̜̣͖̇̃̔̑̓̎̒͝ ̵̧͓̘͚̹̥̦͍̀̈̐͐̋̔̂̾ ̴͎̦̘̰͖̬͓́̽̌̀̒̽̌̉̃̈́̀̀̕ ̵̟͉̟̥̃̊̌̅̐ͅ ̶̢͎͚̣̱̟̱̜͖͓͍̤̆́̌͂̅̍͝ ̷̺̞̼̗̹̞͚̙͍̱̤̺͗̋̏́͂́̓̓͗̽ ̵̧̡̧̪͈͔̓͐ ̸͎̹̦̳̤̮̖̋̎͐̽̀͌̈͗͌̈́̕ ̶̡̨̡̱͖̱̖̲͔͗̈́̓̓̓̿͆̄̇̈̑̚͝ ̸͙̭̺͗̀ ̴̨̞̞̐̋̉͜͝ ̴̦̇͌͒͊̈́͒̀͛̆̃͊̉ ̸̡̡̨̼̲̰͖̭̮̯̱̹͋͒̐̂̀̚̚͜ ̶̹̪̪̿̀̅̊̎̈́͘̕͠ ̵̧̛̘̫͈̾͗̑̈́͑̌̐̈̊

̴̪͓̬̜̦̥͎͔͍̣̤̻͊͐͊͛̏̍̑ ̴̛̝̣̪̫̯̫͖̰̍̓̆̋́̌̈́̈́̈́͜ͅ ̶̺͇̹̱̮̙̩̭͕̱̣̱͚̀̈́͒̈́̚ ̴̰̯̖͍͗̃͆́̀̊̃͝ ̶̨͓̟̬̲͙̰͍̺̤̈́͗̀̈͌̈́́͋́̐̉̚͘͝ ̷̮̻̤̺͈̏̈́̆̎͌̾͘͝ ̵̟̝̞͔̠͇̻̮̘̘̙̞̫͕͑̿̈̈́̌͐̔͆͑̀̂̂͝͝ ̸̤̫͛͌̏̉͐͐̕ ̵̥͝ ̸̡̨̮̝̠͉͖͇̭̜̪̳̐̒̀͒ ̶̨̨̨̰͔͈̺̥̥̠̤̂̂̊̆͒̐͂̔͑̑̓͠͝ ̴̡̱̬̩̻͖̘̖͕̉͐̏̌͛̈͆̿̂̊͋̇̌͘ ̸̳̟͓̭̟͓̙͓̣͙̈́͑̈́͑͝ ̵̧̼̺̥͔͕̊̊̅͂̈́̒͝͠ ̶̧̨̜̬͖͋͆̀͐̍̃̓̈́̄̾̐̕ ̶̩̯͙͖͖̝͔̆̉ ̶͙͗̆́̒̂͆̑̀̀͗̚̚ ̵̩̫̱̭̮̩͉̬͖̫̈́͋̓̏͆͛͠ ̷̢̰̮͎̫͍̝̞̱̥̠̙͍͓̪̓̃̈́̅̎ ̶͕̝̮̟̦͖̬̗͎́͊ ̷̛̙̼͔̣̪̜͇̱͍̑̌̀̉͋̾̇̇̕͘͝ ̶̟́̇ ̷̨͉̰͉̹̼̺̥̘̈́͌̄̒̀̊͝Å̵̲͍͓̤̓̔̓̔̆ř̷͈̖̉͗̂͑̚͝ẻ̸͓̔̅̈́̀͐͌̒̏̿̿͝͝ ̷̛̣̤̜̘̓̌̂̇̄͘̕y̶̥̤̫̼͉̙͎̭̋͛̀̒̇ò̵̧̧͙̘̥̻̙͎̫̀̓́̍͛͋̊̇ù̴̖̯̮̳̳̹͙͋̑̓̀͑̌̋͘͠͝ ̷̳̪͚͓̍̋s̵̨̧͍̮͙̳̝̰̟͕̭̈͌̂̈̐̆̆̒͂́͘͝ͅͅủ̷͉̖̲̟̉͊̈́̍̃͐̓͗͐̄͠r̴̜͍͕̣͉̤̯̪̤͖̬̹̜̪̎̀̓̒̌̍̊͒̀̄̾̒̕͘͘͜ẽ̸̛̙̪̦͍̞́͊̋̒̽̓̅̑̽̕̕͜ ̸̬̱̤̩̱̣͓̼̼̣̮̣̄͒̈́̈́͘͜͜͝ţ̴̙́͊̎̅͗̈́̊̑̈́h̷͎͙̠̹̥̲̦̠̥̿̋́̏͑̄̏͐̾̀͜͠i̸̢̛̱̱̋̉̈́̀͘ͅş̸͙̫̻̟̫̲̞̹̹̝̗̟̰̥́̑͌̈͑̽̐̿̎͑̈̒͑̈́͂ ̵͔͚̬̙̹̻̗͑ȉ̴̻͈̬̇͆́́̀̋̐́͋̉̀̚͝͝s̷̨͕͕͍̝̭̦̣͕̿̉̕͝ ̷̢̱̦̀̑̿̄̿̽͠ẅ̴̨̺̤̝͇̻̜̱͙̞̦̰̹̬̹́͐̋̚h̵̢͉̞͎̗̘̖̠̒̇̿̅̔̈́͐́̀͛ͅậ̷̧̻̦͕͖̬̫͈̫̱͛̉́͒̆̌̄t̵̤̿͛͌̃̉͊͂̕̚͠ͅ ̸̬͍͔̹̼̘͙͖̝͔̐y̷̛̪͌̾͑̅̓̈́͆̈́ö̷̧̡̨̹̟̩̹̯̼͚̼̩̯̯̹̒̑͗͑̔̕ư̵̜͎̱̝̜̳̟̈̌̚͜ ̴̧̲̺͉͇͓͕̣̅̕ŵ̴̛̮̠͖͗̈̃̍̌͒́ą̶̡̪̺̭̘̭̗̩̏̓̏̍̿́́͂̽̆̿̂̚̕͠n̴̨͈̣̈́͑̊̿͗̈́͐̕͠t̶̘̹̜̤̟̯̝̙̬͗͑̍͛͊̈͂̓͊ȅ̸̩̜͇͖͆͑̀̔̆̈̕͜͝d̴̡͇͖̦͍͉͇̮̜̳͖̠̞̚͝?̷͓̖̰͑̏̾̽͗̂̊̈́͝͝͝

̶̼͉͚͍̩͍̫̔̇͝ ̶̨͕͓̱̰͎̮̝͇̺̪̥͚̇́̒͒̒̅͜ ̶͇̺̠̰̣̤͓̤̦̏͒̔ ̶̟̜͌̎̌̂͛̀͗̃ͅ ̷̧̳͉̫́̊́̈́̊͗̇̾͋̓͆̓̕͠ ̸̨͌ ̷̻͍̩͖̓̏̿̎͑ͅ ̸̹̹͈͙̝͔̐ ̸̩̳̪̝̰͍̺͎͉̺̍̊̃̍̍̚ͅ ̴̯̯͉̜̟̈́ ̷̨̜͚̼̼͈͔̳͍̋́̎̾̋̍̎̚͜ ̶̬̘̳̺͙̖̯̱̄̓͂̾́͜͠ ̶̰̃̈́̂̓͒̊ ̵̢̡͙̹̟̥͔̤͙̗̠̄͜͜ ̵͕̫͉̣̲̗̬͑̉̔̓͛͗̓͂̆͘͜͠ ̷̢̲̥̳̪̗͕̉̂̄̅̈́͜ ̷̨̧̭̲̭͉͉͙͎͉̳̺͓̩̱̇̽̒͝͝ ̷̰̻̱̞̲͙͜͝͝ ̵̛̥̙͕̓͑̓̽̓̋̇͒̐̋͘̚͠ ̸̨̫͎̳̪̯̰̠̙̈́͛̄̀̒̏͗̾̆̿͐͆̈̕͜͝ ̵̣͔̃̂̋̈̌̓̈́̓͑͑̿̐͌͝ ̶̧̦͈̩̖̗͍̬̹̍̃͜ ̴̡̿̃͆̍ ̴͖̹̦̼͎͚͉̺͚̳̫͆͆̏͛̈́͐̽̏͑̉̕ ̵̧̗̝̫͓͙͇͔́̇̅͒̆̈́̿̈́͌̆̕ ̵̨̢͚̯̩̦̘͍̯́̃͛̎͗͌̅̇̚͠ ̴̗͙̘̓̇̂͘͝͠ ̷̧̢̬͓̞̋͒̃̇̐̽̕͝͝ ̴̨̧̺̱̲̖͈̠̰̼̗̯͗̒̎́̐̾̋̊͆̚̕͝ ̴̧̩͎͓̬̱̳̫̝̃͜͠ ̷̲̬̱̣͔͈̋͗͒́̾̊́̃̀̔͐̚͜͠͝ ̴̩͗̍̿ ̴̨̝̰̤̋ ̶͇̳̀̀̋̆̇̎̀̓̉͑̑̈͋͝ ̷͌̐́̽̓̓̃͗̉̂̔̈́̕̚͜͠ ̸̰͓̪̫̦̳̾̈̈́̀̀̽̈́͌̾̚͠ͅ ̸̨̨̱̟͓̹̞͔͓̫̪̼͕͚̿͋̀̎̇͐̄̀ ̴̟̐̋̎̔̍ ̸̱̲͈̞̺̝̈̎̒̀̆̄̂͝͠ ̷̧͇͍̆̑̇͗́̌͛̒̍̊̕̚ ̸͓̱͚̪̱͇͙͔̩̬̃̐̐̽̾̀̋͂̓́͒͊͌͠͝ ̶͍͙̾̏͘ ̵͇̥͂͌͜ ̵̧̢̛͖̠̲͉̗̬͇͚̣̓̓͒͛̑́͒͛̑͜ ̶̦̯̘̀̿̂̾̋̿͆̔͆̏͘͝ ̸͙͖̬̫́̏̄́̌̈͊̂̕͝ ̷̨̢̰̹̹̩̪̼̗̯̋̍̈̈́͐̾̂͗̾͗̔̕ ̵͉̪͕̎̇̈̾̅̽̇̂̈́͒́̚̕̕͝ ̷̡͍͝ ̵̖̞̪̯̼̋͝ ̵̡̧̥͇̯̯̟̦̦̩̙̥͎̱͐͂̉̈́̋͆ ̷̪͈̞̯͇̫̭͉̈́̈́̀̃̏̿̃̀̓̓̉̈́͘͝ ̴̘̎̚ ̶̡̱̯̻̙̬̦̣̺̉̓͑̋͠ ̴̬̪̆́͊͂̋̏̋͜͝ ̶̞͔͍̮̲͉̪͕͆͋͛͂̎̂̓̕͝ ̷̭̹͋̐̀͒́̍̽̐̿̾͊͑ ̶̱͖̫͚͖͈̣̃͗̓̓͛͜͜ ̴̫͇̿̈́̌̅̆̉̃̚̕͝͝ ̸̻͖͉̥̙̣͍̝̮̝̫̥̳̒̆͛̀͜͠ ̷̭̤̠̻̪͉̬̈́̀̋͊̔̂͝ ̷̡̛̔́̄͂̔̑̀͌̕̕͝ ̵̡̨̮̼̖̠͓̰̪̭̤͓̲̘͕̆͋̚͝ ̶̞͙͉̫̫͚͖̖̻̺̟͖̪͗̅́̿͛̓̓̂͜ ̷̛̫̻̠̱̹͎͇̘̲ ̶̡̯͓̤̬̊ ̵̛̛̭̌̒͘ ̸̝͔̗̜͕̱̗̦͈̓̚ͅ ̷̨͎̂̂̑͆̈͑̂̀͘ͅ ̶͈̭̰͕͈̆͗̓͛̈͑̉̓̌͠ ̵̢̺̦͎̙̤̃̑̿ ̷̜̭̰͖̃͊͌͛̒̑̍̓̓̑̈ ̸̢͖̲̙̙̥͚͙̱̹̅̐̽̉̃́͊̄͆͗̂͝ ̷̡̠̺̬͔͎̌̌͆̓̀̏̂͠ ̶̨̧̬͍͕̥̹̞͚̌̋̀́̈̇̿̋̓̏͗̕ ̵̡̡͙̥̲͎̞͕̘̥͉͇̰͉̩̈́̌́̊͛̽̇̆̌̈́͆̑̕ ̶̨̛͙̘̟̝̼̜̪̫͋̽͛ ̴̼̰̝̠̣̌̊́ ̷͈̱͍̉̈́͊̐̌̽͛́̿̈́͘͠ͅ ̷̛̖̖͎̙̩͚̲͈͔̮̭̹̕͜ ̴̧̱͔̞͖̰̏͊͌̔̿̅͑̄̎͗̐̉͛͠͝ ̶̢̝̬̪͇̻̈́̑ ̵̧̺̳̜̟͇̺̱͖̪̙̆͗̈́͋͋̂̽́͛́̏̈́̓͠ͅ ̵͈̦̳̹̰̯̣͈̿͗͆̈́̅ ̵̡͎͈̮̲̝̬̳̠̳͇̻̹̳͌̅ ̵̧̜͔̥̙̥͑̒́̽ ̷̳̓͒́̃̃́̌ ̵̢̢̼̫̲̭̤̜̣͈̟͚̥͒̈̆͗̐̎̋͛̏͌͑̚͝͝ ̷̡̛̤̙̩̱͔̄̓̊̌̉̆̓͐̈́̒̄͘͝ ̵̧̡̧̞͉̗̣͈̜̖̏͂̏̕ ̷̟̭̹̺͈̈́́̀͛̒̃̽͘̕ ̶̢̧̣̺͉͖̳̮̞̠͉̹̹̣̉̓̃̃ͅ ̸̢̜͚͉̝͒̀͊̄̓̇̂̀̂̓͛̀͂͝ ̶̢̨̛̪̱̦̼͚̂͐̋́͒̍͆́͋͜ ̶̫͔͈̲̇̂͗̍̌̓̄̾̀̏͒͝ ̵̢̨̨̡̖̟̠͕̘̪̙̝̠̆̑ ̶̧̦͉̦͚̻̘͒̓ ̶̜͓̄ ̸̢̨̨̝͕̼̹͖̪̠̎̀͑ ̷̧̥̜̺̯̒̉͋͂͌͂̿̅͌̕͜ ̴̡͕̞̬͍̞̠̗͔̮̫͗͐̊̿͌̅̔̇͘͝ͅ

̵̭̒̈̇͐̎͌͆̈̌̈́͘ ̶͙̠̃̑̾͛ ̵̨̡̟͎̼̩̤̗̜̞̺̜̣̟̘̎̊̌̍̓͝ ̸̡̨̛̪̣̪̝̣̲̪̫̓̀̄͌̈́̊̑̐̃̇͜͝ ̶̧̨̢̛̪̻̱̹̫͚̘̦͔̞͎̄̏̏̌͘͜ ̷̛̯̗̖̺̅͆̎͆͋̒̽̉̚ ̶̨̡̛̪̠̥͍̳̟̫̘̀̏̈́͌̅̌̓̎̚̕͜ ̶̨̨̣̱̖͍̖̗̩̻̯͚̹̭̀͋͊̀̃̃͗̔̚͜͠ ̵̨̰̬̜͊͠ ̷̰̮̏͗̆̅͘ ̴̧̢̛͇̦͙̳̖̹̼̜̞̻͉͔͉͗̄̆ ̵̦͈͕̪̜̖͆͊̋̉̃̐̓͐ ̷̢̨̛͓̩̣̗̟͎͖̳̤͍̫͗͐͐̒̂̚͘͠ͅ ̶̘͔̥̗̞̰̞̲̲͎̘͂̍̔̈́̔̎̂̎̈́̐͜͜ͅ ̷̼̪̖̙͋̆̑ ̴̧͗͗͆̿ ̷͖̰̤̹̘̰̥̘̼̦̬͈͔̰̃̉͒͑̃̽͋̈͛̋̀̕ ̸͍͕͕̔͛̅̀͋̾̆̿̈̌̊͊̚ ̶͈͔̬̪͉̫̭̦̭̫̳̯̓̃̎̄̈́͐̔͆͊̆͘̕ͅ ̵̧̧͎̝̖͉̹͉͚̭̠̽̆̀͒͌̊̿̓̈͂͌̀̕͠ ̴̬̳͓̏ ̸̛̼̣̜̀͐̋͆̈́͊̾ ̵̡̝̼͓̱̰̟̳̬͎̥͖̠̔̊ͅ ̴̱̀̓̃ ̴̢͖̰̗͔͉͇̏͜ ̴͕͙̯̱̰̘̰͂̆͐͊͛̾͋̒͂̄́̕͜ ̴̙̹̰̇̆͑̉͗̈́̂̑̓̃̔̓̕͝ ̶̧̢͓̞̰̞̠̯̥̩̟̟̲̝̯̀ ̴̧̢̲͍̯͚̪̬̦͚͔̜̲͔͇͌ ̸̡̬̜̤̲̠̞̲̲̤̫͑̈́̐̄ ̸̧̛͍̯̗͎͍̇̀̅͐̌̌̚͝ ̶̘̣͐̇̅̐̓͐̆̇͂̔̑̋̕͝͝ ̶̪͕̲͍̔͂͗̓̃͂͌̊ ̷̧͕͈̬͖̳̫̥̗̘̬̮͗̂͆͝ ̸̡̛̛̰̼͔̲̺̩̰͇͋͐̿̀͆͌̌͜͜ ̷̢͙͔̊̏̅̀̅̋̋̒̂́̎̃̈́͘͝ ̸̢̺̤͙̥̺̯̜̱͓͇̰̹̠̅͒̑́̌́̾̈́̄͛͂͛́̈͠ ̷̨̳̮͚̭͙̪̼̠̝̰̈̐̕͝ ̶̨̩̺͕̰̠̙̤̭͔͇͍̼̺̼̀͑̐̄ ̴̨̮̻͙͉̹̆͊͗̈͗̀̽̓͒͂́͘̕̚ ̶̢̮̬̰̘̜̹͓͙̃̏͊̊͑͋͛͗͠ ̵̧͚͍̉͐̈̌̓̾͊ ̸̢̡̣͔͎̩̜̖̻̠͔̜͚̓̌ͅ ̴̡̨̟͉̍͛̾͋ ̶̢̧̧̱̙͉͓̮͎̩̯͔̘͕͒̊̄́̕̕͝ ̷̞͒̅͑͐̔̌͝ ̶̨̜̮͙̩͖̦͙̦̠̠̟̻̉͊́̌̐̕͘͜ͅ ̴̥̫́̎̃̋̿̽͊̿̀͋̎̉̑̏ ̸̢̢̛̞͖̜̾̊̔͛̀̅͗͊̄̌̕̕͠͝ ̶͍͖̮͒̔̃̎ ̴̡̢̢̛͇̮̲̟̣̜̺̞̝͐̾́͆̐̇͜͝͝ ̶̢̜͎͔̙͖̺̓̏̌̓̂͋̈́̾ ̸̛̜̞̤̣̄̿͐͘͠ͅ ̸̢̡̛̹̲͇͚͇̮͉̦̼͖̮́ ̵̨̱̪̜̼̳̘̲̱͕͎̞͍̽̅́̓͌͊̅̓͋̄͠͝ ̶̙̍͋͌̈ ̵̢̨̤͓̟̱̪͖̦͕̹͇̳̓͒͘ ̶̰̘͚̘̰̖̑̓̓̄̾́͛̑͗̎͘ ̵̧̢̥͗̅̋̒͂̚ ̵̢̢̟̦̥͇̪̤͔͙̼̱̱̗͋̏͑ ̶̧̢̬̣̳͇̠̭̝̙͐̂̃͑̒͊͝͝͝ ̷͓̌̄̏͑̒̐͑̚ ̴̩̺͙̠͙̬͆̕ ̷̨̺̤̪̣̾̽̉̇͆͝ ̶̨̛̹͎͋̇̊͑͗̀̓̒ ̴̗̗̲̎͋̄͗̏͑̎̚ ̸̣̯̩̱͛͜ ̷̟̰͓̮̇́͌̌̔͒̀͂͋̀̔͜ ̵͓̲̪̫͔̱̮́ ̵̛̲̼̲͕̰͇̊̑̇̑̃̍̈́̅̎͐̽̀͠ ̵̛̛̺̙̫̩̲̰̞̗͖̟̗̄̐̍̓́͑͝͝ͅ ̶͚͍̪͋̐̔̾͝ͅ ̶̨̛͍̲̜̙̯̩͈̹̲̳̑͐̓̋͒̊͂̈́͑̀̄͜͜͝͠ͅͅ ̷̪̙̭̊̉̅̈́͌̊̌̋̂̀̚̚͝͠͝ ̸̨̖̼͍͕̩̈́̏̈́̆̾̇͛̍̇̎̈́̆̍̕͠ ̵̫̭̂̄̃̏̐̔̚ ̷̥̯̲̻͔̻̮̱͗̚ ̶̛͕̜̦̩̲͉̠̀̋ͅ ̸͕̹͙̝̩̳̗̟͎̘̘͋̿̈̃͐̈̾̆̿̋̕ ̴̨͈̣̬͚̰̯̖͚̖͖͕̈́̀ ̵͙̫͈̰͔̇̎̚ͅͅ ̶̧̢͈̣̰̻͎̬̻̦̰̟͇̇͛̌̌͐̽̉̈́̕͜͠ ̶̢̖̟͕̫͈̱̻̮͈̥̱̦̍̀͜ ̵̨̮̲̰̺̝͗̀̋̊̈́̐̇̍́̚ͅ ̸͍̞̞̫̥̜̻̱̈̅̉͊̀̓̓̈́͂͊̊̂͂ ̸̢̱̘͚̪̝̜̫͖̜͓͉̫͐̇̄̈́̈́͜ ̷̜̱̬̦̳̪̠̔ ̶̡̨̝̘̘͉̤̞͇̱̦͖͔̺̐̏̎̅̽̈̀̈́̃̒̉̐̀̕̚͜ ̸͈̖̩̅̀̈́̊̍̒̍͐̋͠ ̶̢̨̡̛͙̳͙̘̗̳̤̓̊̋̌͆̓̋̔̐͛̚͜͝ ̶̮͂̀̑̄̚͝ ̵̦̿̓̓͘̚ ̴̛̩͇̥̩̰̈́̽͋̃̈́͠ ̴̢̠̞̺̦͎͙͉̞̼̫͔͓̿̀̒̇̆̒͠͝ ̵̮̙̊͗̏͐̀͆́̄͌̆͗̈́͝͝ ̵͉̳̤͈̼̟̖̪͙͉͚̲̻̭́̓͑̎̃̿ ̸̘̰̳̻̯̣̘̼̙͓͇̰͑̂̀̑̅̎ͅ ̴̡̧̡̛̫͍̘̤̥̙̙̖͍͍̀͗̌̂̿͑́̅͑̉͘ ̶͈̩̔̌̌

...

...

What's going on?

"Is there a problem Orion?"

"Wait, I never told you my name..."

"Oh, I guess I've been found out. Oh well, I guess there's no use to hide it any longer," I heard a faint music box play in the background. Reversed... it feels all too familiar... wait... It's not familiar... I've already been here before...

"Rarity?"

"I'm afraid she doesn't exist anymore. After the goddess deleted her, I gained the knowledge of this story. I know everything that Rarity has done to take you away from us. I'm glad that we were able to get rid of that clingy

̷̨̯̲̭̲̲̣͋͗́͋̀̕͘̚͝͝ ̷̢̦̭̮͙̈͛́̍̓̂͋̈́͘͝ͅͅ ̵̹̪́͛͐͊̊͗̿̋̐̓̕͠ ̴̛͉̖̈́̓͂͛̔̔͋̃̔̅̋̚̕ ̶͎̹̈̃̓̚̕ ̷̛͓̤̮̲͙̯̞̓ ̷̧̢͚̹̳̲͉̭͔͎̩̫̓̒̑ ̵̞̣̖̮͖͕́̇͑ ̸̜̟̠̎̄́͗͑̍̀̇̂͝͠ͅ ̶̛̖̻͔̻̘͇̫̳̠͉͚̈́̈́͛̿̂̒͋̈̆̇͝͠͠͠ͅ ̴̦̮͔̬̖͈̬̯̟͇̼͕̞͉͋̂͒́̈́͜ ̴̦̻͕̱̺̰͖̰̀͂͒͘ ̴̛͈̣̓̎͗̿͂̑͋̊̓̈͌̎ ̸̼͔̖̳̲̥̘͇͖͔͂͊̿͗́͋̋̇̽̂̾͊͘͜͝ ̷̨̧̟͙͚̩̫̦̺̄̑̔͊͌̒̀̀̆͜ ̸̛̰̫͕̌̌̎̄̔̎̔̓̒̃͘͠ͅ ̶̧̟̤̳̮͎̽̏̽̾̾̍̊̌́̋̋̈́̀̈́̚ ̴̢͕̰̝̻̩͕̟͕̮̎̀̔́ ̸̲̇̂́̑̉͌̈́͝ ̴̛̺̩̠͓͚̰̣͔̻̐̑͆̌̈̕ͅ ̶̙̪̗͕̹̇ ̶̮͕̼͉̮̫̬͉̖͇͗͐̂͗̇͑̅͑̐̀͒ ̷̬͔̥̳̬̫̣̝͈̦̙͎͍̮̭̽̒̎̏̅̄̌̕ ̶̢̢̧̗̩͓̝̥̙̆̓́̈́͊̀͂̈͑͒̾ ̴̧̡̢̦͚̭͎̹͔̻̫̼̝͇̲̇͊͑̆͝ ̶̛̠̮̰͎̩͖̆̌͆̓͝ ̷̰͓̮̙̝͋̏͐̐ ̵̨̨̯̦̥̬̤͍̫̜͎͓̫̀̈͜ ̶̰̤̮̾̐̈́̀ ̴̧͉̰̥͉̫̫̆͌ ̶̬̮̯͓̮̣͈͑͛ ̷͉̺̥̙̔̀ ̴̼̮͇̤̓͋̓̊͗̀̇͛̕͝ͅ ̸͇̩͈͎̰̯̲͓̫̺͋̀̎̄̈́̊͑͗̐́̅͜ ̶̬̫͉̜̺͔̪̬̟͇̎ ̴̢͕̺̘̝̫̜̠͈̬̻̥͍͐̒̃̏̈͜͝ ̸̹̅͛̃̄̔͊̋̃̆́͂̑͋̓͝ ̷̧̥̟̰͓̯̬̯͉͎̍̾͑ͅ ̵̳̍̌̚̕ ̵̦͎̞̏̍̓̎̏̇́͋̓̈́̓̎̚ ̸̨̻̹̙̙̜͕͓̫̤̹͋̀̊̓̈͋̾̄̒̕͘͝͠͠ ̸͉͙̟̮̦͇̯̖̆̀̃̈̇̚ ̷̨̨̥̭̼̲̥̖̹͈̜̎̀̅̑͛́͑̒͗̊͜͝͝ͅ ̶̨̟̻̳͓͊̿̉̈́̎̄̀̌͛̕͠ ̴̨̺̘̻̙̲̔̄̓̃̅̅͗̾̂̋̕ ̴̢͔̞͙̘̇͗͝ ̷̫̠̹͍̮̠̠̜̗̭̏̈́̈̈́̈́̎́̊͑͛͗͛͐͊͘ ̵̘͚̀ ̶̱̬̲̦͚̈́̈́̈́͐̔̃̎̑̀̇̌͜ ̴̜̮̬̬͛͑̀͐́͂̅͠ͅ ̵̢̲̼̜͒̇̃̒̊͘͝ͅ ̴͕͍̟̫͕͎̤̣͋̍͗ͅ ̷̖͛͂̊̎͆̋̓̊͠ ̴̙̪͋̃̾ ̶̨̛̩̖͈̱̲̫͋͗͌̕̕̕͝b̵̛͖̘̫̜̬̞̿̔̑̈i̷͖̘̹̭̮̘͉͈̘̗̓͒̎̄̓̎͂ṱ̶̓͆̈̎̉̚͘c̷̫̳̯̪̻̗̭͓̘̺͗͊̂͒h̸̛̞̜̗͛͗͆̄̈́̄̓̅̀̕̚͜͠͝ͅ ̶̨̰̲̟̝̮̻͓̙̦̖̭͐̓̀̇͛͆̕͝͝ ̷̢͉̠͓̠͍͎͇̖͚̋̽̓̔́͒͆̀̇̒̌͗͝͝ ̶̛̩̻͐͐͌̒͗́̂́̕ ̷͍̠̘̞̘͍͆͋̽̚͝͝ ̴̨̨̛̛̲͚̺̹̝͕͖̦̲͂̓̕ ̸͚̠̲͚̞̥͙̩͇̲̦͛̽̌ͅ ̴̧͕͍̦̭̚ ̷̟̟̗͕͋̆͒̉̒͐ ̵͓͓̭̼͍͙̔̽͘ ̸͙̣̜̮̮̺̭̙̖̫̦͖̣̪̙̓̉͘̚ ̸̙̠͚̳̳̙̞̺̫̖̺̞͎̫̃̿͆̑̈̌͌͐͆̾͂̾͒͝͝ ̷̲̞̓ ̷̧̢̨̢͙̦̟̟̙͍̎̈́̃͋̇̔̾̑͒̄̈͝ͅ ̵̲͈͓̦̳̗̦͍̀͘͜ͅ ̵̡̨̳̮̰̯͙̲̠̣̩͋̀̊̔͆͝ ̷̡̼̮͎̘̳̪̮̭̹̿͆͐̆̔͌̈͒͒̚͝ ̵̪̔̒̄̽̄̿̏́͑̅ ̸̳͇̪̜̬̠̗͍̀͐̊ ̶̧̼͎̭̝̣̙̦͚̖̤̪̼͌̌͜ ̵͉̖͙̟̤͚͈̖̼͚̼̾̔̈́̅̇͒̇̾͜ ̷̧͙̥̼͖̘̙͈̰̣̠̃̂̇̂ ̴̨̨͚̝̱͍͇͔͚̙͈͊͒̂́ ̸̧̣̲̮͉͚̣̀͑̏́ ̵͎̳̻̋̉͒͛̂̏͂ ̸̛̲̣̤̥͔̼̥̳̿̓͐̊̽̎̎̍͊̿͐́͠͝ ̶̧̝̝̜̲̠̳̤͔͙̤̮̙͐́̃͑͛͑̈̀̔́̔̕͜͝͝ ̴͍̼̝̭̰̰̉͊́̽̈́͑͗̀̕ ̵̨̮͈̗̠͈̣͉͍̘̺͎͓̺̬̈́̾̈́ ̷̧̛͈̹̟̲̤͉͔͙̘̀͆̈́͗́͊̈́̓͑̊͘͘͘ ̴̨̡̖͔͖̼̠͓̦̰̳̯͇͌̔͆̀̃̐͌͗̾͒͊̃͋̕̕ ̷̯̩͔̻̏̄͠ ̷̢̨̨̧̫̥̫̘͖̬̣̫̦̰͆͜ ̶͎̼̩̻̻͊͌̅̄ ̸̨̧̡̡̩̥͈̜̪̲̙͚̬̾̆́̎̊̆̐͆͋̐͒̊͑͜͝ ̵̧̋͑̇̽̊̆ ̶͕̤̺̲̺̪̘̹̟͍̩̠̱͇̽̆͊̓͂̎̅̇̀̽̂̚͘͜͠ ̶̖̬̗͉͚̣̤̭̬͒ ̷̢̗̦͇͓̯̯̘̰̟͕̘͇̓̾̿̿͆̊̔̂̉ ̵̢̨̢̛̛̭̮̲͉̦̗̪̗̗͔͖̺́͂̐͑̓̒̈̃̽͛̈́̑̈́ ̸̡̢̛̛̻̜̖̺̆́͌̓̓͗̏̎̚ͅ ̵͈̈́̎̈́͂͌́̂͌͘͝ ̸̧̯̱͕̜̤̻͖̜͚̭̌̉̎͆̆̎͑ͅ ̴̳̥̖̲͖̾́͆̓̒̀̏̌̽͛̑ ̴̧͉͇͂̀̀̽̀͐̚

̴̼̻̖̟̥̥̼̳̞̘̤̲͆̓̒̅̍̂̔͜͝͠ ̴̧̫͍̪̲͓̜͚̣̩̖̩̜̝̹͗͋́̔̕͘͝ ̵̞͔̥̜̮̳͎̫͕̗̻̜̬̱̈́̓̓͗̏͌̑̏̚̚ͅ ̷̢̡͖̘̤̹̖̞̫̭̝̪̣̄͐̕̕͜͠ ̷͕̮̺̈́̿̒̓̈̿͊͑̔̔̕͘ͅͅ ̵̨̢̨̢͉̯̞̖͖̬̘̏̓̅̆͝ ̵̡̢̞̘̣̼͓͚͐̏̓̄͐͛̋͋̅͝ͅ ̴̛̙̦̦͖̹̼̹̖̭͎̼͖̊̐̓̅̓͌̕͝͝ ̵̗͖̮̣͕̪̘͔̦̹̱̝̃̋͝ ̵̡̦̩̬̬̗̪̥͑͐̄ ̷̢̢̧̞͎͉̲̱̹̍̓͋̿̅̃̐̊̔̊̿̄̍̈́ͅ ̵̗̃͆͒͐̓̌̋̒̄͘ ̷̧͕̫̲̹̟̠͈̪͔̠͔̱̀̃͒͋̓͑̕̚͠͝͝ͅ ̶̢̛̳̻̯͚̹̣͇̭̟͖̤̇̾̈̓͒͑̆ ̷̡͙͉̥̜̝͚̝̞͓͇̭̺̊̓̇͂̌͑̓̓͌̋̚ ̵̢̠̯̰̥̘̪̖̭͖̬̆̌͒ ̵̪͓̘̺̜̯̗̰̬͔̟̱̀͑̌̏̓̈́̑̄̈́̒͑͝͝ ̴̡̺̘̫͕̻̫̌̌̔̈́͋̚ ̷̯͍͕̜̗̹̻́̀̈́̽̀͗͜͝ ̵̡͉̫̖̯̰͂ ̸̢̛͔̩͔̜͐̎̔̈̏̐̿̍̉̐͘ ̶͉̖̤̹̻̝̣͍͍͊͗̎̎̈́̏̽̈͑́̈́̽͆͠ ̸̧͉̯̤̻͔̮̟̈́̑́̂ͅ ̸̛̛͖̗̟̗̫̟͇̯̻͙͖̥̼͑̔̂̒͊̓̿̄ͅ ̶͓͖̼͓̼̘͕͇̟̪̹͉̞̞̩̈́̒͗̿̾̈́̈͝ ̷̢̢̨̛̲͈̰͚͓̜̪͔͙͈̒̀̒̓͆̚̕͜ ̷̨̳͓̳̦̯̙͖͓͎̘̙̩̾̿͗͗̎̕͜ ̸̨̧͎͔̗͈̳̈́̓̂͒̽̆̓̔͑̌̃̿͘͝͝ͅ ̴̨̧͍̤͔̬͙̫̬̜̺̦̠̥̂́̎͝͠ͅ ̶̧̧̛̜͇͓̱̖͕̈̔̆̀̿́̒̏̕̕͝ ̴̛̱̩̞̗̳̭̮̈̔͆̅̎̀̈́̈ ̴̡͓͓̅͛̐͛̚ ̴͔͇̟̞̣̖̞́̃̃̏̓̏̈́͒̏ ̷̛̛͙͔̟̖̟̟̣̲͎̭͙̀̋͒̔̽̾͐͝ ̵̢̟̗̠̻̞̟̳͑̑̆̔̃ ̸̬̞̱͚̹̰̱̫̬̪̱̝͐̿͑̓̂̓̇̈́̇̆̊̓̄͘͜͜͝ ̸̮̣͉̹͋̕ ̴̧̫͇͖̝̬̟̯̼̊̒̈́́͋̌̌͘͘͠ ̸̡̭̖̖̼̀̑͒͂̈̋̔͝ ̸̢͔̰̻͙̀͊͝͝ ̶̨̳͉̳̤͙̼̦̮̱̪͓̰͍̈́̀̌̏͋́̔̎̈͋̚͝ ̸̨̺̣͎̺̮͔͈͕́͌́̑̆͗̆̃̈͑͘͠ ̵̥̤͍͉̦̒̓͂̇̅͋̾͆́̄ ̴̡̺̼̝͕̪̘̝̹̒̒̎̂́̄́̌̉͗͘̕͘̚ ̵̢̻͇̬̤͔́̽͐̈ ̷̡̨̖͉̞̤̜͉̯̳̳͖̦͕̀̐̂̽̒̎̿̽͌̚͜ ̴̨̧͉̫̞̥̪͎͖͉̰̘̫͛̇͜͜ ̷̩̪̺́́̔͒̊͑͒̕̕ ̷̡̢̪̯̖̪͈̹̮̀̐ ̶̡̒̃͆́͛̎̊̃̀̈̎́͠ ̴̨̢̢̘͔͚͍̈́͌́̎̿̆̏̎͛̕͘̕ ̸̧̨͙̇͛̀͂̏̅͐̅̎̋̂̏͘͜͠͝ ̵͓͂̆̐̄̚̚͠ ̷̨̖̠̳̭͛̓̈̈́ ̶̨̡̢̛̛̖͈̰̳̼̻̳̑͒̔̈́͌͊̓́̒ ̷̡̱̘̩͇̗̯̳̗̱̜̫̜̿̽͋̍̂̔̀́͒͆̓̕͠͝ ̴̢̢̛͖͙̬̯̻̘̤̹̭͈̋̾̿̓́̿̔ͅ ̴͖͓͂̿̂͑̉̽̉͘͠ ̵̛̛͙̗̞͍̝̰̩͖̪͕͖̩̝̒̈́̊̍͊̇̐͆̔̄͜͝ ̸̞̪̅̊͝ ̵̝̺̦̜̩̮͎̬͚͕̳̹̞͌̆̀͜ ̸̡͔͇̩͎̪̣̮͕̟̓̏͝ ̷̬̎͛́̊̋͐̓̽̐̀͝͝ ̶̪̭̖͖̬͉̰́ ̶̞͙͎͎̘͕̤̫͛̉̑̈͐͗̈́̀̆͋̈́ͅͅ ̷̳͇͉̝̐͂̾̎̾͋̑̎̅͘͝ ̴͖̭͍̙͉̹͇̹̳͔͍̝̺͂ ̶̨̢̧̛̼͔̙̟͕͖͙̩̖͌̎̎̌ ̸̧̨͖̜͕̖̺̙̾̈́̔̈́͆͘͝ ̸̡̣͔͍͈͖̳̠͚̩̱̼͕̤͊̔̌̅̐̃̕̕̕ ̷̡̢͍͖̲̦̙͖̼͈̲͉̎́̋͂͒̂͒͐͋͊̀̀̽̀̇͜ ̵̙̻͇̖̮̝̲̌ ̵̨̰̼͔̖̖̘̃͋͑͜ ̴̢̬̞́̌ͅ ̸̛̛̻̗͍̙̪͍͓̳͚̓̽͌͊͐̈ ̵͕̰̻̥̙͂̌̔̾͐ ̵̹͎̉́͐̍͂̈̆ ̵̨̧̨͚͈͓̬̯͕̣͇̗͈̅̆̒͒̋̌̐͋̈́̈́̌̚͝͠ ̶̨̧̢̛̬̲͉̭̦̠̱͇̗͍̖̪͐ ̴̡̭͛̔̀̒̈́͐́͑͊͝͠ ̴̧̞̻͓̗̹̭͔̬̹̪̰̭̃̓̈̈́̈́̉͑͑͛͘͠ͅ ̷̨̭̲̭̥̩͙͎̲̘̪̠̈́͐͋̇̃͂̅͝ ̵̡̡̛̻̤̳͇̹̤̫̗̫̱̻͉͈͆̍̇̂̑̔̀̆̈̎̓̕ ̷̦̖͔̹̻̌̆͒̓̊͗͒͑̓̑̔̉͛̿͝ ̷̛̣͐͑͆̉͐̎͑͐̈́̽̉̕͝ ̸̢̡̼̬̥̜̦̺̖̼̦̼̖͑͗̍̉̃̇͑̏͒̾̕͠͠͝ ̶͎́̄͑̐̏̍͝͝͝ ̵̹̿̅̊̎̈́̐̓͛̃͆̊ ̴̝̺͍̥̮̐̋̿ ̶͎̺̜̟͔̞̗̂̎͊̈̈́́̄̒͑ ̴̛̙͎̑͘ ̸̛̩͉͔̠̈͂̒̊͜͠ ̵̳̜̲̾̀̇̒̾̉̅̍̑̌͑́͝ͅ ̸̥̦͕͍͚͍̱̂́̈́́͜͠͠ ̴̛̥̙͙̗̾̆̀̄̈̄̒̾́ ̸̡̖̝̣̝̬̯̭̯̻̓͐ ̷̺̠̓͐̂̎͐̕ ̸̡͇̱̖̘͎́̏̇͆́͂͂̒̓̒͘͜͜ͅ ̸̘̘͍̤̈́̃̏́̀̆̓̔̀̓͘̚̕͝ ̴̥̞͇̠̞͙̬͇̍́̄͑́́͒̓̽̿ ̶̢̡̺̠͎̟͕̲̰̣̲̀̄͝ ̴̡̢̨̺͔̝̗̞̝͉̮͙̭̭̰͗̊ ̷̻̣͎̪͎̳̳̻͑͆̐̀̊͊̿ ̷̛̛̗͍̟͙̮̬̹̥̹̟͙͛͑̃̒̄̇̽̍̔̀͂̽̓͜͜ ̴̢̢̛̹̖̞̼̻̣͕͖̥̅̋͐͑͂̒̔̑̈̌͜ͅ

̶̢̻̠͍̦̮͙̓̀̑͋͗̃̐̒͂̀̋̈́̐͑̕ ̴̡̩̖̬̠̣̻̮͊̅̈́́̈́̆͜ ̸̡̧̛͔̻̰̝͕̥͖͕͖̪͉͖̻͛̏̒͘͠ ̴̛͖͊̓̈̾̍̽̂̏̓͆͘ ̸̦̲̦̺̯̟͇̤̤͖̒͑̇̈͌́ ̶͖̺̱̥̄̀͊͊̒̎̐̉͜͝ ̸̢̼̰̯̫̠͙̱̝͙̅͜ ̴̡̬̭̰͎̗̳̮̪̦̯̯̑̉̅͐́͋ ̸̭̦̘̬̳͓̤͖̩̭͉̬̮͎̀͛͜ ̷̻͖̙̦̜̣̼̬͔̥̺͉̌̎͛̎̊̎͆̌͊̊̈̑̏͠ͅ ̵̼̖̃͒̏͛̋ ̵̮̣̰̖̹̜̟̮̣͚̾̓̑͛̒͒̈͘͝͝ ̶̛̪̫̼̿͆̄͛̋̓̂̊͒̈̊̉͘ ̴̢̢̛̘͚͎͖̟̀̄̓͗̆͂̀̈ͅ ̶̖̻͙͔̫̪͒ ̷̢̭͙̥̝͈̼͙̭̭̏̄̈́̀̕͠ ̴̻͙̞̳̼͖̂͜ ̷̮̦̺͑̚ ̶̳̜̼̰̦̟̊͗̀̓̾̂͌̾͜͝ͅ ̴̧̠͉̯̝̥͕̗̪̙͎̔̄̌̄̐́͜ ̵̗̑͋̊̃͊̅͊̐̌̀̚͠͝͝ ̸̧̛̟̰̫͙̤̒͌ ̸̧̱̮͙̈́̇̌̋̔̽͘ ̶̹̭̘̦̹̩́͐̇͑͒̔̎͗͋̚ ̷̡̟̓̊̌̈́̒͆͆͗́͋̕̚̚ ̸̡̧̭̭̝̹͎̪̬͉͉̖͌͋̒̕ ̵̻̭̪͙̱̤̅̉̌̓̎͐̊̇̾̈́͛͝ ̵̦̼̝̺͖̣̥̥͚͑̉͌̊͑̑̆͛̀̓̓̌͌͘͝ ̵̢̰̩̫̭̯̭̳̟͛͆̍̃̇̈́̾̃̋̄̎͠͝ ̴̨̨̡̱̲̰͇͇̖̯̥̘̬̞̂ ̷̢̨̹͍͓̪̣̻͖͈̃̌̀̀͗̈́̾͊͐̍̀͗͌̕͜ͅ ̸̙̈̓̓̈̑̊́̔̔̑͠ ̸̧̡̨̛̟͈̗̟̰̥͙̞̦̳̹̊̆͑͌͌͐̄̑̽͜ ̸̧̧̢̢͙͈̮̩̗̠̞̣̘̟̉̏̆̎̉͐͆̈́̿͑͝͝ ̴̩̮͕̐̿̃̊̀̑̎͛͝ ̶̛̛̝̯́͑̽̚ ̶̛͔̰͓̼̤̖̄̎͆͆́̊͊̔ ̸̘͖̽͆͌͗̽̽̾͌̽̑̉̆̕ ̷̨̡̛̫̭̹̯͔̰̗̗̘̰̻̬͊̈́̔̇̓͠͝͝ ̴̨̘̥͇̰̦̙̣̹̮͙̮̩̓̿̿͌͛͂ͅͅ ̶͇̫̗̘̱̥̩͙͔͚͇̱̘̀̋͌̒̈́̆͝ ̸̹̗̹̲̹̪̼͇̝͍̳̅̀̑̆͌̀̃̅̔͘͝ ̷̬̣̌͛̐ ̸̟̫̜̳̞͍̹͙͇̼̣̳͛̐̿̾͋̓̈́̆͘̕͜͝͝ͅ ̴̥̤̔̂̐́̑̑̚͘͠ ̵̨̛̩̤͇̏͊̓̂̎̈̈̚̚ ̴̢̨̞̞̬̾̃ ̷̢̦̙̝̲̱͙̼́́̓̌͑͗̂̓͆͋̕̚̕͠͝ ̶͉̳͕̲͂̂͐̇̾̚ ̵̛͖̠̔̍̄͐͌͊̈̆̏̊̾͂͘͝ ̷͙̮̘͇͙̫͈̘͉̠̖͌͑̈́ͅ ̷̝̺̦̭̩̯͚͎̭̻̝̞͑̏͜͜͠ ̴̛̖̯̘̬͚̖͗̾̉͋̿̀̈́̿̀̋̋́ͅ ̶̡̭̖̖̰̗͎̟̟̽͌͂̐͗͂̈̃͊͒̀̀͌̐͝ ̷͖͖̹̳͇̜͓̐͋̅͛̋̍͂̈́̿̍̇͝ ̶̝̯̦̬̞̘͍̳͙̳͋̉͂̇̄͘̕͝͝ͅ ̴̤̼̗̦͊̓͆͊̕ ̶̧̤̬͙͚͍̻̊̿͒̆̇̍͒͑̿̆͐͗͜͠ ̷̨͈̣̰̼͙̹͙͈͍̣͐͗̆͑ ̴̨̬͍̖͖̟̘̙̣͕̗̠̈́̊̀̈́̊̕ ̴̦̳͇̃̿͑̔͋̐͋̽͂͜ ̴̭̩̗̞̗͚̯̈́͜͝ ̷͎̘͗̏̽ ̸̠̜̞͕̹͎̑̏͋͑͝ ̵̼͖͎͔̹̓̏͑͂̈́̔͐̅͋ ̷̢̱̜͈̬̰̞̭̝̤̙̩͛͐͊͋͐̌͗̓̓̓̕͜͠ͅ ̶͕̞̳̺̈́́͋̀͝ ̴̢̧̪̼̭̗̦͉̜̯͔̫̓͐̔̈̏̑̈̈́̂ͅ ̵̫̮̻̱͕̺̲̫̦̟̟̩̤͂̌̓̔͊̽ ̶̢̨̖̾̌̆̏́̊̓̅̾̇̋̒͊̃ ̷̡̮̹̮̣͓̪̭͔͍͋̄̀̚̚̕ ̶̣͂ ̵͉̼͕̳͎̘̺̼͚̗͔̓̊̄̐̑͗̉͛̃͝ ̵̛̣̟͕̗̜̪̰̰̪̱̩͕̠̈́̌̈́̃̐͐̌́̂͝ ̸̟͓̟͚̗̯̎͂͌͛̿ ̸̹̣̹͕͎̹̅̇ͅ ̴̘̜͎͔̭͚͍͖̭̲̫͖͛͗͋͗̑̈́̅̾͐̕͜͝ ̴̨̨̛͍̳̪̗͕̮̫̪̌̈́̂͐̇̾͂̀̕̚ͅ ̶̨̧̨̨̪̻̭͉̤͙̝̲̍́ ̸̺̖͑̓̈̊̒ ̷͖̘̮͕̖͎̅ ̸̘̭̮̜̼̘̭̲̼͔̻̀͊̃̈́̇͑͝ͅ ̶̢̰̘̳̫̱̯͒̊̒̄̎̔͛̒̑̇̾̚ ̶̛̤̮̠̠̦͇̙͔̝̥̹͔̀͛͊̐ ̵͕̝͍͕̬͙̈̈̂̔͆̋̉̓̕ ̸̻͇̘̳̺̀ ̷͓̬̦̩̫͇͘̕ ̴̡̱̹̰̬̜͇͎͉̳͕̒̈́͑̓̃̎̉̀̕ͅ ̷̛̯̫͖̯̯̝̞̞̰̪̖͌̉̽̔̐͆́̂̅̌͑ ̸͕͍͈̪͓̭͉̫͌͊̈͗̔͆̉̀̃̕̕͜ ̸̰̗̐̽̀́͛̚̚ ̵̧͈̝̿̅̽̏̂͘͝ ̴̢̻̪͈̐̐̇́̆͐͛̆͐̓͋̅̐͝ ̷̢̧͉̦̣̺̘͚͔̥̘͓̣̫͓͐̆̀̿̓ ̴̛̛̼͇̇͋͑̾ ̸̨̖̰͙͔̦̣͈̺̝̤̀̈́̍̍̾̈̀͒͠ ̶̪̄̉̒̋͛̔́͑̋̚͝ ̷̡̛̦̹͍̀̈̄͂̀̆͝ ̸̬̺̗̱̲̗̤̼̱̱̖̯̻̹͌̎́̉̇̒̄̕ͅ

"Huh?"

"Wait... what's going on?"

"You won't touch him..."

"Rarity?"

"Orion... this world... no... there is no world out there good enough for you..."

"Rarity, stop this...," I heard the goddess speak, but Rarity stopped her.

"You know that no happiness can be found here for Orion... there's nothing we can do. I'm sorry Orion... none of this would've happened... if this story never existed..."

A long silence followed as Rarity spoke once more, "Goodbye my friends. Goodbye world..., and most importantly... Goodbye... Orion..."

Meanwhile, Phantom was speaking to the goddess, "Hm, that didn't go as expected. Shall we try again?"

"Yes, I believe Orion still has a chance to fix all of this. Maybe... we should let it happen naturally instead of controlling his every move. Rarity was right... stories like this... are all the same. This change of pace... was good for the both of us. Let's give Orion another chance. How about it?"

"I'm right behind you. Let's see what we can do..."


	12. Chapter 1: A new Beginning

"Where am I...?" I awoke amongst the clouds once again. The previous events still fresh within my mind. Why am I still... here in this hellish world. I thought the world... was deleted... why didn't I go along with it?

"Because, we're giving it a second chance..."

"G-Goddess?"

"Orion... I'm so very sorry for what happened in this story. Phantom and I never intended for this to happen. He just wanted to create a world where everyone can be happy. A place where... you could be happy..."

"..."

"Which is why... instead of Phantom making every move for you and the girls... he decided to let you choose how your life works here. You may still be in a heavy state of depression, but we're allowing you to control this life of yours."

"I don't know. What if what happened before with Rarity happens again."

"She may feel regret after her previous actions. If we're lucky, she just may let life move on as it should. However, nothing will be predetermined. What ever happens will be purely determined through your own actions. I'm pretty sure Phantom is off creating another story, or finishing others."

"I still don't know. What if..."

"Don't worry about the what if's. Our original goal was to cure your depression, but we didn't think it would escalate to such events. Again, on behalf of Phantom and myself, I'm sorry..."

"No... you had no control over it, but what will happen to those... previous chapters... I guess is what you would call them...?"

"They will be erased from everyone's memory including yours."

"That's probably for the best..."

"You'll feel yourself get sleepy once again before you wake back to your first day of school. However, at this point in time, you would not have met Rarity at school. You won't know anyone at CHS, and everything that happens from then on will be based on all of your choices. Nothing will be predetermined, and the girls won't be some autonomous entity made to fall in love with you. How and when they fall in love with you will be purely based on the choices you make from here on out."

"Alright..., but will you still visit me?" The goddess remained silent towards my question, so I changed the way I said it, "I want you... to still visit me."

"Orion..."

"Please, you are what kept me sane through that whole ordeal. If it weren't for you... that whole situation would've ended much faster."

I heard the goddess sigh as she said, "Very well. I shall check up on you every now and then. Kind of like how it was planned before. I'll check in on you every night to see what you've improved on, and how school life has been for you."

"Yes, that is all I ask of you."

"Yes, I'll do that. Now, I'll restart this world. Remember, this world is at your disposal."

My vision was blinded by a bright, vibrant light only for me to awake back in my bed once again. I felt strange there. I felt like... I had been here before. Yeah, I have been. This is the morning of my first day of school.

I turned over on my bed to look at the alarm clock on my bed. It was 4:30, "Hm, if I remember correctly, nearly being late happened around 7:00. I don't know if I wanna go back to sleep. I still have those previous memories... the ones I was supposed to forget...

 _I then heard a faint piano in the background. It was light, and elegant. I sat up, and tried to place the sound. However, it sounded like it was surrounding me. It never got louder, but it sped up as I kept standing. Once I was up right, it was at a blistering tempo._

 _I started walking in an attempt to find the source, but as I walked around the clouds soon turned blood red, along with the sky they were in. The piano playing started to sound distorted, and deafening. It soon started to sound backwards along with the distortion._

 _I felt the world freeze around me, and turn blood red once again. I looked around in fear again. It was just like that dream from last night. I was back in such a hellish again..._

 _"I'm back here again? Why?"_

 _"You're mine...," That same voice from last night spoke again, and it did, the piano got distorted like last night. However, with the piano, was a light, reversed violin playing. Reversed as in it was playing backwards._

 _I felt as if I couldn't speak. I would try to open my mouth, but no words would come out. Not even a sound. It was just... nothing. Just that distorted symphonic tune in the background. I look on in confusion, trying to picture what the hell was going on._

 _I heard... an upbeat piano playing in the background. It wasn't distorted like it usually is, but it was faint. To quickly get to the bottom of this piano, I nodded before quickly leaving._

 _I jogged to the music room to hear the music get softer and softer. Once I heard this, I slowed myself down. It was then the music sounded as if it caught up to me because when I stopped, it got louder, and was at its loudest when I stopped._

 _She stopped a little bit to see that she was actually mounted on me. We stared at each other as she looked away shyly, "Uh..."_

 _"Quite the predicament we're in...," We stared at each other, and then... I heard it again. The piano..._

 _This made the world around me freeze as I stared around for the source. However, again, there was no source._

 _I didn't know what was coming over me, I just didn't want her to leave, "Please, I can't risk you fainting again with no one around to help you, or for some pedophile to rape you."_

 _"When did it come to that? I'll be fine..."_

 _"No... I don't want you to go..."_

 _What? I can't... control myself... what's going on? Why can't I move? No, I can't move or even control my own body! What the hell is happening?!_

 _I soon felt my hand grab Rainbow's arm, and I could tell it was fiercely because she yelped in pain. It was then the same piano played again backwards, and distorted. Along with it, a bone-chilling ambiance filled the air as I dragged her through the house._

 _I then said this, "You don't need to see or hear this..."_

 _My true vision became black only to hear this in the end, "Hm, that didn't go as planned. Let us start again...," A bright flash of light filled my eyes as my vision came back to..._

 _"When the world reset the first time, it reset without Rainbow."_

 _"Wait, what?"_

 _"When you took her during that past event, you had actually attempted to... seduce her."_

 _"What...?"_

 _"When she refused..., you choked her until she passed out..., and raped her unconscious body..._

 _"No..."_

 _"To prevent her from snitching... you killed her..., and with that, made her nonexistent in this current world. It was as if she was erased from everyone's memory... except your own..."_

 _"You're lying..."_

 _"I wish I was..."_

 _"Uh, Pinkie, is something wrong?"_

 _"Oh, uh, I just feel like... something is missing. Like, I know you're here. Oh, and Rarity... Aj... Sunset... Fluttershy..., and..."_

 _Pinkie fell silent for a short second. She paused on the final person to their group of friends... Rainbow Dash..._

 _This wasn't her... this was just some illusion..._

 _"Is that what it is?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"An illusion? You think that's all this world you're in is Orion?" Pinkie grew angry at me. Can she... see my narration?_

 _"Of course I can. I've been seeing it this whole time. But is that what you think this is, an illusion? Is none of this real to you?"_

 _"That's right, you can't think of anything to say right now, huh? Have I seen through you? First of all, you said something about someone called... Rainbow Dash. Is that who's missing in my... no... all of our lives?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Answer me. Remember, you can't escape from me..."_

 _I saw the house, and stopped in front of it. What I saw was the front door open, and no cars in the driveway. I popped out the kickstand, and walked slowly to the house._

 _I peaked around the door, sneaking in so I wouldn't draw attention to myself. Even so, I still spoke, "Pinkie? Are you here dummy? Don't scare me like that..."_

 _No response..._

 _"Pinkie?" I arrived at a bedroom door that was slightly opened. A pungent smell protruded from the room, nearly making me vomit on the spot. I stared at the door, and put my ear against it, "Hello? Pinkie?" Knowing what could waiting for me inside, I slowly open the door, "Uh... are you-..."_

 _"No... this can't be happening..."_

 _"You know, while you're driving, I should tell you how Rainbow died..."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I don't really want to go into detail, but she died from shock."_

 _"Shock?"_

 _"Yeah, she didn't die from beeing strangled. She died from the shock of being raped. A heart attack if you please. She died about midway through it. It was a somewhat interesting sight to witness. Someone I know is being raped, and I'm just watching it all go down. It was somewhat... exciting..."_

 _"Oh, and Pinkie. Well, she was actually dead long before she called you. I just altered a voice track for it to sound like she was talking to you, but she wasn't. She did come to an epiphany though. She gained the knowledge of this world, and it's dark secrets. Like Rainbow's death and how it happened."_

 _"Pinkie must not have researched on how to properly hang yourself. She didn't do it right. You're suppose to jump from a high height so that your neck snaps for a quick, painless death. However, she didn't do that, so she died from asphyxiation. Didn't you notice how her finger tips were bloody. It was because her survival instincts kicked in, and she tried to claw at the rope to escape. I bet that must've hurt... heheheh..."_

 _"Fluttershy is at your house."_

 _"My house? Why?"_

 _"Just go, quit wasting time. I don't want to hurt you."_

 _Not wanting to feel that pain in my chest again, I quickly hopped back on my motorcycle, and drove to my house._

 _Once I arrived there, I heard an echoing cry from within my house. I slowly turned off my motorcycle, and quickly ran inside, and forgetting to pop out the kickstand._

 _I stared into my house... it was dark. The only light was coming from the kitchen. I slowly walked towards it, the smell of blood flooded my nose as I turned the corner. I saw a bloody, tied up Fluttershy._

 _"Fluttershy!"_

 _"Orion? Stay back! She's here..."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Me Orion...," That one same voice was no longer distorted... it was... elegant... it was... Rarity, "My darling..."_

 _"Rarity... you were the one behind all this madness?"_

 _"Of course, wasn't it obvious from the beginning?"_

 _"I had an epiphany. Hm, that's been said a lot recently. Oh well, it's true. I gained awareness of this story. I knew how it was going to progress, how it was going to end, and who you would end up with."_

 _"..."_

 _"I didn't like the ending, nor the progression, so I changed it to feature me. However, none of those deaths were planned. I just tried to make you dislike them. You know, it was hard to try and make you dislike Fluttershy here. In fact you still do like her, right?"_

 _"Y-Yeah...," Fluttershy looked at me in fear, causing Rarity to sigh._

 _"I was afraid of that. No matter what happened, I couldn't have you dislike her. Now, I'll have to kill my best friend because of you Orion. Oh well, anything to be with you forever."_

 _Fluttershy jumped up, and tackled Rarity to the ground, holding her arms in the process, "Run Orion! Run while you still can!"_

 _"Get off me!"_

 _The world soon started turning again as I made a dash towards my motorcycle. I glanced back once before lifting, and hopping on my motorcycle again._

 _I heard an agonizing scream come from inside, causing me to pause. Rarity limped outside, blood all over her as she held a sadistic smile across her face, "Oh Orion... come here and stay with me darling!"_

 _I revved up my motorcycle, and rode away. I soon felt that same pain come up in my chest, causing me to swerve a little. I flinched hard, causing me to lose vision for a split second. During split second... I didn't see... that I was about to collide with an 18-wheeler... and... that was it..._

 _"I'll save you... my darling..."_

Rarity was the one behind all that madness, and I was too blind to see past it. Then when it was all said and done, that same power went to Fluttershy.

She was someone I loved for who she was. However, I feel the same about all the girls...

No, don't act like that Orion. This is a second chance. Your second chance. You don't need to be in a relationship to make you or the girls happy. You were happy just by being with them, and so were they.

If it happens, it happens. My main goal... to relieve myself of these dark, depressing thoughts of suicide from my mind... permanently...


	13. Chapter 2: A new Orion

After lying awake in bed for nearly 2 hours. I figured it was time to finally start this new life. I knew on this very day, both my mother and I were scrambling around trying to grab our necessities.

I remember when I forgot to put my pants on, hehe..., but that was in the previous life. This is a new one. It's about time I take the initiative, and make breakfast for the both of us.

I hopped out of bed, and stared at my alarm clock, "5:55. Alright...," I trailed off as I quietly moved downstairs. I remembered making her a fruit salad, and she told me she would've loved to have some jam to give it more flavor.

Remembering that, I moved to make the fruit salad. All while making some eggs, and bacon. The basic breakfast necessities. Once I finished cooking, I made a little note, and placed it under her coaster for the apple juice I poured for her. She told me it was her favorite breakfast time drink.

Anyway, I wiped the small trace of sweat off my forehead, and sighed, "Welp, time to take a shower...," I walked towards the bathroom, and as I touched the doorknob, and a thought crossed my mind.

She said she's never had any type of special treatment from anyone since she's never had a boyfriend. Which still baffles me since she's a beautiful, young woman. If I hadn't known any better, I would date her. Perhaps if I had met her in this world if I was older, maybe it could've worked out...

Anyway, I feel like after I finish showering, I should make her a nice relaxing bath. Oh, and perhaps, I can set all that food on a bed tray, and serve her breakfast in bed. This time, she can actually wake up on time instead of rushing around. Alright, everything that's happening now will be based on what I do. I can't allow anything that happened before to ruin my moments here. Alright, let's quickly take a shower, and show my mother a great time from her son!

Once I finished up my shower, I slapped on some pants, and quickly went to set everything on a tray. Of course I heated the food up again, but I also put the note in my pocket. I rewrote it and I decided to give it to her once I left.

I took a deep breath, and stared at a clock on the wall, "6:00. A good time. Hopefully she doesn't take too long getting ready." The sun was already just barely over the horizon. It rose ever so slowly as I opened the door to her room.

Once I stepped inside, I saw her sleeping peacefully on her bed. I smiled as I opened the blinds in her room. I saw her eyes flutter open before stretching, "Hm? Orion, what is that?"

"Well, there's a thing called breakfast in bed, and since you're single, no one has ever done this for you," I placed the tray in front of her and smiled as she looked at the food, "Is something the matter?"

I soon saw some tears fall from her eyes as she looked at me with a smile, "No, this is... amazing...," She trailed off as she smiled brightly at me, making me feel an emotion I hadn't felt since all the bullshit from before... happiness, "Thank you so much sweetie...," She reached out for a hug. and I gave her one. She squeezed tightly, and she started to lightly caress my body, "You're an orphan, but you have such a toned body."

"Just because I was an orphan doesn't mean I was out of shape, but could you not do that? It feels weird..."

"Oh, sorry. Either way, thank you so much sweetie."

"No problem. Also, here's a little note I wrote for you. I'm heading off to school a little early so I can meet the principal."

"Alright, be safe sweetie," I smiled at her as I walked out of her room. I could hear her open the note ever so slowly as I started to make my way outside.

-Third Person POV-

Nurse Redheart opened the letter, and began reading it.

It read:

 _Thank you Ms. Redheart. This change may take some getting used to, but I know for sure that this change will be one that I've needed for who knows how long. You may have made my life, probably not by a lot, better._

 _Whether it was being adopted by you. or knowing that someone out there in that vast, inhumane world, lies a diamond in the rough. Thank you once again for making my life..._

 _meaningful for the first time in my life..._

Nurse Redheart held the note close to her heart as she stared out the window. Outside that window, was Orion staring up at the window. He put his helmet on before riding off to school.

He stopped at a traffic light, and looked at his bike. He rubbed his hand as the friction from the motorcycle was beginning to burn slightly. However, he began thinking about the previous life he had just endured.

All those images ran rampant through his mind. The honk of a horn snapped him out of it as he looked behind him to see an angry driver. He glanced at the traffic ligh, and he held his hand up after realizing that he had not seen the green light before driving off. He took a deep breath as he continued driving with those same images still running through his mind, "I thought she was suppose erase those memories. What if people still remember them like I do? What if... Rarity remembers...?"

That thought lingered within the back of Orion's mind as he made his way to school. If what he's thinking is true... then he'll have no hope in relieving himself of his depression...


	14. Chapter 3: The First Girl

Orion's POV

Alright, here we come on the school. I pulled into the parking lot of the school, and like before, gained the attention of the other students. I felt the anxiety kick in for that split second, but I fought against it. I knew that I couldn't play that shy kid anymore. I have to fight that horrible pass I've endured. I need to take that darkness, and turn into light. If I do that, then maybe, just maybe... I can change my future and how this will all end.

I parked my motorcycle in onr of the parking spots before turning it off. I placed my arms stretched across the handle bars of my motorcycle as I saw a girl. A familiar girl that I've definitely seen before, "Rainbow..."

"Hey dude, quite an entrance you made. That motorcycle is sick!"

Alright, don't blow it. Don't say something stupid, "Same!" Why the hell would you say that!

"Dude, you're sweating. Something wrong?"

I stood up from my motorcycle, and sighed, "No, just a little nervous, that's all. I'm not really the social type..."

"Then you should probably start out small. I mean, with this motorcycle you rode to school, you'll definitely gain a lot of attention. Name's Rainbow Dash," She held put her hand in front of her, "nice to meet ya'!"

I gripped her hand, and shook it in response. As I grabbed her hand however, I felt all those past memories rush through me. The event that led to her death... it runs rampant through my mine in that split second.

I immediately snap put of my trance, and chuckle nervously, "Uh, yeah, nice to meet you Rainbow. My name is Orion Redheart. I'm new to this school. It's my first day."

"Oh, that's cool. It's always nice to have a new student. I'll take you to Principal Celestia's office. She'll give you your schedule for the school year," I smiled and nodded as I started to follow her through the parking lot and into the school.

Just like my first day, it was extremely lively here. Although, I did get butterflies in my stomach the minute I saw people look at me. They must've recognized me from my motorcycle. I shyly waved as we continued walking, "Don't be so shy dude. I'm sure these first day jitters will go away before you know it."

"I hope so..."

"I know, let's break the ice," I thought we did that already. I then remembered something my friend told me to tell a girl about breaking the ice.

"Actually, I know this funny line about breaking the ice. Uh, Rainbow, how much does a polar bear weigh?"

"I don't know how much?"

I did a dramatic pause before saying, "Enough to break the ice, hi my name is Orion," Rainbow chuckled lightly at my comment as she shook my hand in return. I know it's cheesy, but hey, at least she smiled at it.

"Dude, you should tell my friends that joke. That was a good one. Where'd you learn that?"

"Oh, I learned from some website online. I like looking up really bad puns and such to tell people."

"Won't that get annoying at some point?"

"Well, I've really only told my one friend back at the orphanage..., so I never really tested them on others..."

"Oh, you were an orphan...?" I nodded in response, causing me to look away. Damn it dude, why did I have to bring that up? Wait, that's what I wanted to say. What I mean is it doesn't feel forced. Like I said it through my own mind and body. I guess the goddess was right about giving me full control of my own dialogue. Although, as I was in thought, I felt a hand ferociously slap my shoulder, "Don't worry about that. I promise I won't bring it up to my friends. It can be our secret Orion."

"Really?"

"Of course, what are friends for dude!" I don't know. I just feel as if the girls are still autonomous personalities. Or maybe... this is how they truly are as people. Rainbow, I see her as a person who is loyal to her friends, and will do anything to help them. She may seem boastful for her own abilities, but she's loyal nonetheless.

"Thanks Rainbow. I'm glad I can have you as a friend," We smiled at each other as she brought me through a door before stopping in front of another door with a large receptionist desk outside of it. Weird, I guess I missed that when I would go to her office.

"Welp, here's her office. She'll talk to you about the rest of the school with you. Hey dude, when you go to lunch, you should definitely meet my friends. I think they would like to meet you too."

"Really? I haven't really told you much about myself."

"Which is why I want you to sit with us at lunch. Look, don't sweat the details. Just sit with my friends and I at lunch."

"Alright then, no problem Rainbow," I waved her goodbye as I walked inside Celestia's office, "Principal Celestia?"

"Oh, she's not here at the moment, but whatever you may need you can ask me." This definitely Celestia, "Oh, I don't think I've ever seen you here before. Are you a new student?"

"Uh, yes ma'am. Today is my first day...," If Principal Celestia isn't here, then shouldn't there be a note directing kids to the Vice-Principal's office?

"Oh, then may I know you name first?"

"Orion Redheart ma'am..."

"Well it's nice to meet you Orion. I'm Vice-Principal Luna. I'll be helping you get situated with the school. So let's see...," Vice-Principal Luna went through a file cabinet as she began searching for my file, "Ah, here you are," She began reading it, and I watched her eyes move with the words. I soon saw them slow down before coming to a complete stop, "Orion, may I see this scar?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I need to know if it's noticeable to the naked eye. Your file says it's deep and still fresh. I need to see for myself so that I may notify my sister..."

Oh right, Celestia was her sister. I never really spoke to her in my past life, so I guess I had no reason to at that time. However, I have no authority over her, so I have to show her my scar. To be honest, I forgot all about this scar. I nodded as I brought my shirt up. That same scar I had shown to my mother... it just hasn't changed.

"I see, it does look deep and fresh. Hm, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to ever go shirtless when you're around the other students. Not that you ever should, but just to be on the safe side."

"I agree with you there. I don't know why I would ever need to take off my shirt at any time during my stay here."

"You'd be surprised on why that certain situation would happen. Just trust me on this. I think it's best if the student body doesn't find out about this scar."

"Okay, uh..."

"Problem Orion?"

"No, I'm just nervous is all. First day jitters you know?"

"I understand. This is the first school you've ever attended. I see that you should probably keep that to yourself as well."

"Kind of too late for that," Luna raised an eyebrow at my statement. I chuckled and started explaining, "Well, one of the students guided me here to the office, and I kind of told her that I was an orphan at one point. So at least one student here knows."

"Hm, I know for sure word will get out eventually, but I find it in your best interest to keep it from the rest of the student body."

"I understand. The last thing I want is for others to worry about me and my past," I also don't want my memories of that hellish world before this to cloud my experience here...

"Well, here's a copy of your schedule. If you need any help getting around, I can call a student down to give you a tour."

"Uh, I don't think that'll be necessary. I think I can find my way around. Thank you Vice-Principal Luna."

"Anytime Orion. I'll notify Principal Celestia of your arrival." I waved her off as I walked out the office. I gripped the schedule as I found out that it's the same schedule that I had before. Rarity was in my... first two classes. Oh no...

I felt my heart stop as I came to this realization. I then took a deep breath and smiled, "Maybe we won't be in the same classes as before. Perhaps we'll be in different classes. Let's just hope."

I started to walk to my first class which was geology. As I was walking though, I got flashbacks to everything I did with Rarity. Including the... other stuff. Apart from those frightening experiences she showed me, she only really did it in order to spend more time for me. Yes she's clingy, but she's still... a nice person. I can't let what she did cloud how I feel about her.

Rarity is gorgeous, generous, and a genuinely nice person who was controlled by her jealous and clingy personality. Perhaps if I was to- whoa! As I was walking, I ran into someone else. I instantly fell onto my back, and so did the other individual. I took one look at this individual, and my heart dropped instantly. I couldn't believe it...


	15. Chapter 4: Signs of the past

"I am so sorry. I was just rushing to class, and I guess I wasn't paying attention. Are you alright?" This person that was talking to me. This person that I had walked into... was my friend from the orphanage... Crystalline, "Hey, are you alright?" She held a hand out to help me up, but I was somewhat reluctant to take it. I was afraid that this was all a trick.

Once I grabbed her hand and felt the warmth from it... I knew...

"Hey, are you a new student here? I haven't seen you around here before?" Wait, does she not remember me? There's no way she should forget me. We were close, "Are you alright? I know I asked that before, but you seem out of it. Like something else is on your mind," I can't let her know the fact that I know her, but I don't want her to be some stranger to me. I have to hide that fact...

"No, uh, you just remind me of an old friend. Uh, my name is Orion. Today is my first day at this school. I was just about to head to class."

"Oh really? Cool! Where are ya' heading?"

"Oh, uh, Geology. I was just about to head out to that class now."

"Cool, but wait, I'm going to my geology class. Are you sure you're going the right way?"

"I'm sure. I think I'm sure...," I was confused as to why she asked that. I'm sure that my class was down this hallway past her. Well, the world did do a rough reset, so maybe some things might have changed.

"Let me see your schedule Orion," I handed her my schedule and she slapped the paper, "There's your problem. They forgot to update the room number. It was recently changed about a few days ago. Here, follow me to the room," She handed me back my schedule, and started leading me towards the new classroom for my class, "In fact, your first two classes are with me. Isn't that cool?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," Maybe the goddess enabled her to be here at Canterlot High at the cost of her memory about me and I assume her time at the orphanage as well. That's good and bad at the same time. That means all of my former memories with her are now lost. Which also means that she won't remember our promise.

"Seriously dude, are you alright? You seem a little down in the dumps right now?" I shook my head and remained quiet as she chuckled ever so slightly, "You know what? You remind me of an old friend. He was quite like you, but I just haven't seen him in so long...," She trailed off as she struggled to remember this friend, "I don't know why, but I forgot his name. In fact, my brain is starting to believe he doesn't exist anymore...," I raised an eyebrow at her state as she started to trail off once more.

"Uh..."

"Oh sorry, I'm just kind of thinking about him. He was my first crush, but I can't seem to remember him."

I get it now. She does remember, but she can't seem to actually _remembe_ r who I was and am to her. It looks like it's hurting her a lot just trying to remember. It's not good...

"Hey, don't try to hurt yourself trying to remember him. Maybe being my friend will help you remember him. It's a long shot, but it's what you'll have to work with."

"I see, well, it's nice to meet ya'! My name is Crystalline!" She held her hand out and started shaking my hand vigorously, "It's always great to have a new student here at Canterlot High! You'll love it here. Come on, we can't have you be late for class on your first day!"

Crystalline grabbed my wrist. and practically dragged me through the school to my first class. For some reason, a bolt of happiness shot through me. That feeling... happiness... it's growing ever so larger on this very day. Maybe this is a sign that this new life will be worth it.

As I was being dragged through the hall, a few unique images flashed into my mind before a scenario started to play out.

 _It was of me along with the girls. All of them. Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, Sunset, and even Crystalline. We were all by a lake under the beautiful_ _nightly_ _sky. It was the night of the stargazing. However, someone was missing from that bunch. It was Rarity. She was nowhere to be seen. Why would this wonderful moment not include Rarity?_

As that question ran rampant in my mind, I came to an abrupt stop when I ran into Crystalline, "Huh?" Crystalline stood stone still as I peeked around her. She stopped because Principal Celestia was tapping her foot in front of us, "Right..."

"Now Crystalline, I don't need you coming to your classes late everyday, and I don't think kidnapping our new student here is a good excuse."

"No, I was showing him da wae... hehehe... hehe... he..."

The multicolored-haired principal only sighed as she glanced at me, "Vice-Principal Luna told me that you were already on your way to class. I wanted to make sure you knew your way around first before doing so."

"Oh... uh..."

"But since Crystalline here has already found you I guess she can be your advisor for the day."

"I can?! Yes! Thank you mom!"

"Mom?" So her mother is... Principal Celestia? But they just seem like polar opposites. Well, I guess the goddess had to give her someone as a mother.

"Dude, my mom is chill when she's not working. Don't let her demeanor change how you feel about her."

"I see..."

"Crystalline, do take care of him today. Don't bring him on one of you adventures alright?"

"Yes ma'am!" Crystalline saluted as she dragged me into Geology class, "Go on," She pulled into the front of the classroom causing me to freeze in place as all the eyes fell on me. I saw Rainbow towards the back, and I soon met eyes with... Fluttershy.

She was the one that I had actually loved, but I loved Rarity too. Damn it! What the hell am I thinking?! She killed everyone and tried to imprison me. I can't think about her. I sighed as I smiled, "My name is Orion Redheart. Today is my first day and I hope that we all become friends," Oh man, that took a lot for me to do.

Especially when three of the girls I knew are in this class. The teacher nodded as they ushered me to my seat. Crystalline pulled me over to a desk beside hers as she smiled, "Don't be so... uh..."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah, come on Orion. You'll be fine especially with me at your side. I. believe this will be the start of a beautiful friendship!" Yeah, a friendship that started long ago...

* * *

Once class was over, I walked out with Crystalline, but I ended up running into Fluttershy. She fell to the ground, but I remained standing. I looked down at her and held a hand out to help her up, "Sorry about that Fluttershy..."

"It's no problem Orion. W-Wait... how do you know me...?" She shyly said, "I don't think we've met before..."

"U-Uh...," She raised an eyebrow at me as I chuckled nervously, "I've seen you at the animal shelter. I asked around about who you were. I guess that makes me a stalker..."

"That totally makes you a stalker Orion," Crystalline uttered jokingly, "But don't worry Fluttershy, he's cool. I should know."

"I'll take your word on it, and don't worry a out feeling weird about asking for me. Do you like animals?"

"I've actually never been around too many since uh...," My heart thumped fiercely. I quickly grabbed my chest as the thumping grew fiercer as the seconds passed.

Time felt to slow itself as the girls looked at me with worry. Although their voice was slowed and distorted, I still understood them, "Orion, what's wrong?"

"My heart... feels...," I could barely speak because the thumping became unbearable. I ran passed the girls and into the boy's bathroom. I ran to one of the sinks and began taking deep, slow breaths. However, the thumping continued.

I wanted answers, so I called for the goddess, "God... dess...," I slowly said before collapsing onto the ground, hitting my head on the side of the sink.

* * *

I awoke in pitch, black darkness. Confused, I called out, "Goddess! Phantom! Anyone!"

"Orion..."

No...

No...

"Orion..."

No...

"Orion!"

Again, I awoke, but this time I was in the school infirmary. Beside me was Crystalline, Rainbow, and Fluttershy. However, not only were they there... but so were the other girls. I didn't make eye contact with them as I looked away from them.

"Orion," Crystalline uttered, "Orion, if you don't turn around, I'll slap you."

"No, I don't need to...," Why did I say that?

"Orion," Crystalline started again, "we heard you in the bathroom softly saying 'No'. We were confused and a little freaked out. That was until we heard another voice in there. The voice was refined and seemed to have a caring tone to it, almost sympathetic. Do you know who that voice was?"

I knew exactly who that voice was... it was... Rarity...


	16. Chapter 5: I need her

Before I could explain myself, I saw someone very familiar step into the room with us. It wasn't Rarity it was... the goddess?

"Excuse me girls, but I think Orion here needs to recollect himself. He still looks shaken up. I've already contacted his mother and Principal Celestia. You girls can continue on with class," The girls nodded as they left him behind. Crystalline didn't want to leave his side as she took one more look at him, but left either way, "Orion..."

"Is this really you goddess?"

"Yes, I had to manifest myself as close as I could without drawing too much attention. Orion, there's something going on with your mind right now."

"You're just now gonna tell me this? I've been experience weird visions and flashbacks ever since I left my house this morning. What's up with that? I thought that was suppose to change?"

"I'm sorry. It seems there's an interference right now. This doesn't even feel like Rarity's doing."

"Actually I wanna know something. When she reset this world, did she delete herself and all traces of herself from this world?"

"From what I see, yes. She even went as far as bringing Crystalline here. However, Rarity could only do so much and she couldn't bring her memories with her. Although, she does remember someone like you."

"I see, but why did she have to go as far as deleting herself?"

"To lower the risk of having what happened before to happen again. But there's something still off about this world. I believe her absence may have an effect on this world and your mind."

"How is that possible?"

"You're really gonna ask that after the previous events?"

"Right. Goddess?"

"Yes?"

"Is it possible for you to bring Rarity back?"

"What?!"

"Hear me out here. Keep her close to me. Not romantically, but more like... a sibling."

"I don't know. Even if I do that, she still has a sister in Sweetie Belle. What do I do about her sister?"

"Make her an only child. Do anything. Rarity not being here just worries me more. However, if you want us to keep track of her, then make her my sister of some kind. Make it seem like Nurse Redheart wanted me to have a sibling of some sort and wanted to adopt Rarity."

"Okay, but would you like me to keep her past memories with her?"

I paused at that question. Do I want her to retain her memories? If she did, she would remember all of her wrongdoings. However, should I risk bringing her back along with her memories?

I glanced down at my hands that laid across my chest and sighed deeply, "Yeah, I do. I dint think it'll matter either way. I care about keeping her closer to me, the better we can keep track of her."

"Very well then, I will fast forward time to later this evening. Tomorrow, everyone will know Rarity as your sister and you'll have to live as siblings. Do convince Rarity not to act lovey-dovey with you in public."

"I'll do my best to keep her in check," The goddess nodded as she snapped her fingers sending me through to later that night. I looked around to see myself in my room. However, half of it had some sort of... elegance to it. Wait, I'm sharing my room with her?

I turned my head to see her on another bed looking back at me. If this was my first time seeing her, I would've screamed in shock. However, I know who she is and what she's done. I sat up from my bed and moved towards her. She sat up as well and remained seated.

However, the closer I got, the more she moved away. I got confused and began talking to her, "Rarity, it's me. Orion, I don't know why I'm saying that, you still have your past memories."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you bring me back?"

"I..."

"Don't play with my heart Orion. You've done enough and now you're living the life you want. Something peaceful. Something to help your depressive nature."

"No, I soon realized that ridding you of this world only seemed to worsen my effects. I need you here. The girls need you here. This world isn't complete without you," My heart began to thump. This thumping feeling hurt like before, but I could hear it.

"No, I only caused you pain and suffering. I don't deserve your forgiveness," Rarity shut her eyes and turned away from me.

"Maybe you can earn it," I grabbed her hands causing her to look at me, "Rarity, prove it by showing your affection for me not as a lover, but as my sister..."

"I don't know if I can..."

"You have... ahem... had a sister. Just see me as her, but as a brother, not a sister. The last thing I want is for you to try and dress me up," I added a short chuckle to lighten the mood, and it seemed to work since she responded with her own chuckle.

"Alright, I'll be the best damn sister ever...," She then covered her mouth as she swore, "Oops, my bad. That's one thing. I don't want you swearing like I just did. I didn't mean to, so don't go around swearing all willy-nilly like when I uh... trapped you."

"Let's not remember this time. We have a big day tomorrow. It'll be our first day as a brother and sister."

"Yes... I promise that I'll do everything right from here on out..."

"Thank you Rarity," We stared at each other for a good bit before hugging. I'm not even going to lie, but she smelled nice for someone who didn't even exist, "Goodnight sis..."

"Good night... brother..."

We broke apart and went to lay back down. However, before I went back to my bed, I walked over to her bed again and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "Let's have a great life together Rarity..."

That next morning, I smelled a wonderful smell from the kitchen, "Smells like...," My nose almost instantly recognized the smell, "waffles...," I slowly rose up from my bed to see Rarity watching me from her side of the room. She looked at me through one of those mirrors that are one one of those... I have no idea what they're called.

"Hm, sis, it's creepy when you look at me through your mirror like that."

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little happy to be here with you again. Even if it's as your sibling, I'm happy nonetheless."

"I understand. I feel like this was the right thing to do," I slowly hopped out of bed and stretched, "Whoo, I haven't had a good night's rest for a while."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be you idiot," I proceeded to flick her in the back of the head as I said that.

"Ow..."

"Remember last night? Forget about all that. This is a brand new day with a brand new beginning. Let's make the most of this now. Shall we?" I held my hand out, but she turned it down.

"Perfection can't be rushed darling. I'll be downstairs is a minute."

"Alright," I retracted my hand back and moved downstairs. I could smell the waffles grow stronger the closer I got. The minute I hit the kitchen, I was blown away by the breakfast being served, "Mom?"

"Ah, Orion. It's great to see you sweetie," Ms. Redheart skipped over and pecked me on the cheek, "When is your sister coming down?"

"Uh...," How do it answer properly, "Oh you know how sis is. She loves to look perfect."

"I get it. Well, have a seat. Breakfast is just about ready," I nodded as I took a seek and was in shock at the spread, "Like the breakfast?"

"It's amazing. What's the special occasion."

"Well apart from having two kids and a day off today, I have to make up for the amazing note yesterday," I remember the note. I thought it was a nice touch to start the day. I expected it to brighten up my day, but Rarity was still on my mind. Either way, I guess it made her day.

"Thanks, glad I made you happy."

"Ta-da!" Rarity then made her grand entrance into the kitchen, "The beautiful Rarity has entered the... waffles!"

"Hahaha...," I softly chuckled as she instantly sat down and grabbed a plate full of waffles, "Eat some fruit too sis," I grabbed an apple slice with my fork and forced in her mouth.

"Hey, you should eat your fruit too," She did the same and we just went back and forth. We soon heard Ms. Redheart chuckle as we looked anndnd her with puffed up cheeks.

"What?" We asked in unison.

"You two are just adorable. I remember when you two were younger, you made vows to marry one another. Ah, you two were so young..."

"Uh...," We looked at each other as we felt time stop, "Huh? Time stopped. Did you do that Rarity?"

"No..."

"Then who..."

"Uh, Orion, Rarity?" The goddess spoke.

"Goddess?" We ask in unison.

"Sorry to say this, but I had to alter her memory slightly along with everyone else. Let me bring you two up to speed on your new backstory."

"Damn, a new backstory for us..."

"I said watch your language Orion...," Rarity sighed in disappointment as I swore in front of her again.

"Sorry..."

"Anyway, you both are still her adopted children. However, you two were adopted while you were still infants. You two were adopted at the same time which means the two of you grew up together and went as far as doing some fake marriage thing. That's why Ms. Redheart said what she said."

"Oh I get it, but why that as a past when we sort of don't want to think about something like that?"

"Well, sorry to put all of you in the spot."

"It's fine. Let's just continue the day."

"One more thing," She stopped us before we could continue, "Rarity was actually spent time in France during high school and this is her first time back. So she will still be a new student."

"Okay, so you went to France for who knows how long, and it's your first time back in the U.S. after so-and-so time, right?"

"That's what I'm getting. Oh, should I do a French accent?"

"No please. Your refined accent is good enough."

"Oh fine. Well, shall our day continue?"

"Yeah, but after one question. Will you still be the nurse at our school?" I wanted to know if she had changed anything about her appearance in this world.

"No, I'll actually be your guidance counselor, so I'll be there whenever you need it. If my schedule isn't full. Now hurry along. Don't want to keep your future friends waiting now do we?"

"Right, let's go sis," She nodded as time sped up slightly to where it was time for us to head out and I was already dressed.

"Oh dear, time flies doesn't it. You two should hurry. I doubt Rarity would want to be late on her first day."

"Absolutely not. Come on Orion!" Rarity grabbed my hand and led us outside.

"Oh, please be safe you two. Hold onto your brother tight Rarity!"

"What does she mean?" Rarity wondered. Her question was soon answered when we saw two helmets on my motorcycle.

"I guess we ride on my motorcycle to school. Uh, shall we?" I handed her the purple helmet adding a bow to seem a little more refined.

"Why thank you. And here's yours."

"Thank you very kindly. Shall we ride off to our place of education?" I attempted to add a refined accent, but failed miserably.

"Don't try that again deary. Let's go. We can't be late. Onward!" I nodded as we both hopped on the motorcycle and before I started I noticed she was shaking behind me and gripping onto me tightly.

"Uh..."

"W-What are you doing? S-Start it...," Before I let her finish, I revved it up and she jumped and latched onto me harder.

"Haha, you're scared."

"Shut up..."

"I'll tell you what I told Fluttershy. Hold onto tight and keep your body straight. Don't lean the opposite way."

"Okay..."

"You ready?"

"Y-Yeah..."

I smirked and revved up before heading off to school. I looked behind me and chuckled, "Put your visor down! Don't want any bugs hitting your face now do we?!"

"Ah!" She instantly flipped her helmet visor down causing me to laugh. I think I'm gonna like this. I looked back at her once again and then thought about the stargazing that we missed.

Yeah... I'm gonna love this new life...


End file.
